


Sage Business

by Kirabaros



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Crime Scenes, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabaros/pseuds/Kirabaros
Summary: A chance encounter with a stranger puts Nick at odds with a new CSI. Thrown into a supposedly typical GS case the sparks fly between them and leads to surprising twists and turns.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The graveyard shift was about to start but it didn’t officially start until Nick had his first cup of coffee. CSI Nick Stokes, like most other people, was a creature of habit and he always had a cup of coffee before he started the shift. It was like a jumpstart to the day; it was the source from which determined the course of the day. His buddy Warrick Brown was never left out of the equation though this time around it was payback for a bet that he lost.

The only place to get a good cup of coffee was the café about a block from the crime lab and as per being a creature of habit, Nick stopped there. Since it was nearby, it was typical to see guys from the other shifts and the LVPD hanging out there. He greeted a few guys and stood in line for his order. While waiting he got a couple of good views of some ladies that were out late and gave a slight smile when it was clear that they were working girls.

It wasn’t much to get two tall, black and he was heading back to the car. He was called to by someone from days and he turned to return the call since there was a inter department football game next weekend. Days versus nights. The pools were already going and bets were being laid by those who weren’t going to be playing.

He didn’t pay attention to where he was going and bumped into someone. He turned to apologize, “Sorry about that.”

“Walk much?”

Nick frowned as he came face to face with a woman with very short auburn hair cut in a sort of man’s regular cut and chocolate brown eyes. She was dressed as someone that was a cross between a hippie and a Goth. He noticed the dog collar on her neck and the leather gauntlets on her wrists and they were a tasteful match to the ensemble she was wearing. She wore a chocolate brown suede jacket with a black shirt underneath, black pants and workman boots with two inch soles. Her nails were painted black and she had faint purple eye shadow and if she wore lipstick, there was no sign of it. She was carrying a rather ratty looking side bag. All in all she looked like a UNLV student and she was gorgeous. He replied, “Hey, I apologized.”

“Maybe you should get a seeing eye dog. You’ll not run into people much,” the woman replied with a faint Southern accent and a hint of sarcasm in it.

Nick bristled slightly, “Hey it was an accident and I apologized for it.” His Texan accent filtered through in his agitation.

“Maybe if you weren’t ogling at society’s definition of a perfect woman…”

“Like you would know.”

“I know that you were looking at two hookers who were brazen enough to try and solicit in a place frequented by cops,” the woman replied in a bored tone. “So you’re just another male who likes to ogle. Someone up there save us.” Her sarcasm increased as she looked up.

Nick shot a glare at her, “You don’t know nothing.”

“Right except that you’re a primitive male,” she shot back. Before giving him a chance to retort, she adjusted her bag and sauntered out.

Nick stood there trying to figure out what the hell her problem was. He was sure that all he did was bump into her and he did apologize. He had been raised to be a gentlemen even if the lady was being a pain in the ass. He considered her to be a bit stuck up and a tasteful Goth… if that was anything to go by. At least he was glad he didn’t have to see her again and he cleared his thoughts to finish bringing the beginning of the shift coffee.

As usual it was a tightrope act of walking through the main halls of the lab but Nick was used to it. He navigated the halls all the way to the break room where Warrick was watching the news on the TV. He didn’t have to announce himself since Warrick swiveled around and said, “You’re late Nick man. I hope that coffee isn’t cold.”

Nick grinned, “Relax partner, Mindy makes a nice hot one.” He put the cup in front of Warrick. “I trust we’re even on the IOU?”

Warrick picked up the cup for him, “I don’t know.” He smirked as he took a sip. It was nice and hot still. “You might be off the hook.”

“Come on, we’re even,” Nick replied with a smile. He and Warrick always kidded back and forth and occasionally they did bet on solving the cases. “I could use a break.”

Warrick chuckled knowing that Nick was right. This made things even. “What’s got you so riled up?”

“Oh a girl at the café.”

“So that’s why you’re late,” Warrick teased.

Nick made a face as he drunk his own coffee. “Not that buddy.”

“Oh, she turned ya down.”

“No,” Nick chuckled feeling a bit annoyed at even thinking about her. “She… got a little… I bumped into her and I apologized.”

“Let me guess, she didn’t take it too well.” Warrick couldn’t help but shake his head in a good natured way. “You sure have a way with the ladies, man. She called you a Neanderthal or something?”

Nick gave a slight cough to clear his throat. “Something like that. She was all bent out of shape.”

Warrick chuckled and kept his thoughts to himself. He could tell that whoever the girl was, she rattled Nick’s cage good. It was rare that a girl could do that to his best friend. He would love to meet her and see her in action. “I would’ve loved to see that.”

“Yeah I’m sure you would.” Nick finished his coffee and tossed the cup. The before the shift routine was over and it was time to get to business. He didn’t want to discuss it anymore and felt that a new case would take his mind off of things. “Come on. Grissom may have something for us.”

Warrick finished his cup and tossed it as he followed Nick out of the break room. He couldn’t help it, “So was she from one of the other shifts?”

Nick resisted the urge to tell Warrick to shut up but he knew that would only egg his friend to more questions and teasing. “No. Probably a student from UNLV and into Goth. One of those who more likely wants to change the world.”

“Ah one of those. A woman of intelligence. I like it,” Warrick replied. “No wonder you’re wound up.”

“Yeah whatever. Can you drop it?” Nick rounded the corner to the conference room to where the assignments would be given.

“No problem man.” Inwardly though Warrick was laughing. Yep his buddy Nick had met his match. It made him wish he had been there to see it.

“Hey guys.”

Nick and Warrick turned to see the lab rat Greg Sanders jogging up. He looked like that he had some news and was bursting to let them know. Nick grinned at the sight of the DNA tech. Even though he could occasionally put his foot in his mouth, Greg usually was a fount of information and had Nick thinking of him like the fun little brother. “Where’s the fire Greg?”

Greg came to a stop with a slight panting from his jog. “Nothing. Just that a little birdy told me that we’re getting a new CSI for the graveyard shift.”

Nick looked at Warrick and they both looked at Greg. Nick asked, “Where did you hear that?”

Greg knew he got an audience and took a breath before continuing, “Day shift.”

“Greggo,” Nick began.

“You know it’s day shift,” Warrick finished.

“Yeah but it’s consistent with the lab techs,” Greg replied. “We are getting a new CSI and supposedly she knows a bit of DNA work.” He gave a slight smile.

Nick couldn’t help but smile. He knew that Greg had expressed interest in fieldwork. “So I take it that you’re going to attempt to get into the field?”

“Maybe,” Greg replied with a knowing smile. “Anyway I heard that she was requested by the sheriff to come here. Now I’m with you guys in thinking that it should have been for day shift since they could use a little… but she’s slated for your guys’ shift.”

“Who is this new guy?” Warrick asked, interested.

“She,” Greg corrected. “She is from D.C. Metro and was a lead investigator for the crime lab over there. Rumor has it that she had worked on a few high profile cases for the military and occasionally joint investigations with Baltimore PD homicide division.”

Nick made a face to indicate that he was impressed. At least the new guy knew what they were doing. Still he did think it was odd and he could tell Warrick was thinking the same thing since they were a pretty good team so far. “Okay so we aren’t dealing with a rookie so to speak. Anyone seen this new CSI? Got a name or something Greggo?”

“Well I think I saw her in Grissom’s office but no name.” Greg paused a bit. He could tell that they wanted more by the way they were looking at him. “I can tell you she’s already had three guys, two from days and one from tech ask her out.”

“Uh huh,” Nick replied giving a sly grin in Warrick’s direction, “So were you the tech that asked her out?”

Greg stood up acting offending, “No.” He gave up after a while. “Yes and she accepted. Coffee date.” He checked his watch and said, “Sorry, break’s over. Have fun meeting her.”

Nick wasn’t sure at what just happened. He was certain that Greg did meet the new CSI but wasn’t telling. He would have had to find out her name if he asked her out and she agreed. He looked at Warrick and could tell he was thinking the same thing. He just voiced it, “Greg asked the new guy and she accepted?”

“Might be a squint at heart. Takes one to know one,” Warrick replied as they continued their way. “Better him than days.”

“I’ll say.”

“Hey Nick, Warrick,” Sara Sidle called coming in, “You hear about the new guy out of LA?”

“We heard she was from D.C,” Warrick replied. It was typical of the grapevine to become tangled with information. Greg though was a better source and he did say that they were going out on a date.

“Oh. Days,” Sara replied with a knowing smile. “So you heard that she’s going out with Greg?”

“Yeah,” Nick replied with a grin, “Still can’t believe it myself.”

“She’s probably better than Nick’s mystery woman,” Warrick added, not being able to resist. He grinned at Sara.

“Really? So what she do? Say no?”

“Crashed and burned,” Warrick answered.

“Hey it was not like that,” Nick replied after casting a glare at Warrick. It said that he was annoyed and that his friend was going to get it later. “Just a simple overreaction to bumping into her and that’s it.” He could tell that Sara wasn’t buying it. “It’s the truth and it’s a good thing it was a once in a lifetime thing because…”

When they entered the conference room Nick had turned to see Catherine and Grissom there. There was also one other person in there. He recognized who it was instantly. It looked like his bad ‘morning’ was going to turn into a bad day. It was her.

****

She knew her way through a crime lab. It was like riding a bike and it was a place that she loved. Sure the layout may be slightly different but it basically held all the same kinds of equipment. The nice thing is she was with the number two crime lab in the country even though her old lab in D.C. was just as good in her opinion. Still there was promise in the Las Vegas crime lab and she could say that she worked in the city that was made by gangsters.

She decided to take a look around after being let in and walked through. She wanted to see the lab and it seemed like a good idea and plus she had to find the office of the supervisor Gil Grissom. She could hardly wait to meet a well-known colleague she had only seen in conference. So she did what she did best and walked right in.

She found the lab easily even though she had been waylaid by a couple of guys. She couldn’t help but give a slight shake of her head at the fact that the grapevine was the same here as it was in D.C. She could hardly expect her being a new arrival would be received quietly but she was hoping not to hear the whoppers she had heard but some were pretty funny. What was even funnier was the fact that her appearance belied any rumors that had been circulating. It was why she was the scientist.

One place that had her interest was the DNA lab. It was her specialty along with a few other talents in criminalistics. She walked and stood in the doorway to look at the equipment she was very familiar with.

“Um…can I help you?”

She turned to see a young man with a sort of boyish face that looked good for him. He was wearing a lab coat and a shirt that most jocks would say that a geek would wear. His hair was styled in a messy way and allowed for his natural curls to show through. She gave a smile and replied, “Oh I’m okay. Just getting a feel for the lab.”

Greg Sanders studied the woman, guessing who she was right away. He liked her get up in the chocolate brown coat that offset the black she was wearing along with the faint purple eye shadow. Her hair was short, like a man’s cut, but styled. Her voice held the slightest hint of a southern accent and sounded real nice. He replied, “You the new CSI?”

“I am,” she replied, liking the tech even more. “Are you the DNA man?”

Greg smiled, “Yeah.” He held out his hand, “Greg Sanders.”

“Parker. Sage Parker,” Sage replied as she took the proffered hand. “You really do have a nice set up here. I wouldn’t expect anything less from one of the best crime labs in the country.”

Greg felt like a bashful school kid in front of Sage Parker. “Thank you and from what I hear, you’re pretty good yourself. I mean on the job. D.C. Metro right?”

“Yep,” Sage replied, “Thank you Greg for the compliment. Aside from the fieldwork the guys in the lab are just as important. Teamwork.” She watched as Greg seemed to blush. She got the feeling that few compliments came his way and while she had run a tight ship in D.C., she never hesitated to compliment her team when they did good work.

Greg looked for something to say since he was surprised and pleased at the compliment. Finally he said, “I see you know a bit about that and… that’s good.”

Sage chuckled as she adjusted her shoulder bag on her shoulder. “Don’t try so hard Greggo. It takes a bit of getting used to and just can’t get the Southern hospitality out of me. But I do look forward to occasionally working together. Maybe you could help me out. I was originally looking for Gil Grissom’s office. Could you point me in the right direction?”

Greg immediately snapped back into reality. “Uh yeah.” He pointed out the directions to Grissom’s office. “Nice to be working with you…”

“You can call me Parker. Most folks do,” Sage replied with a smile. “Also riles up a few people when they get a girl instead of a guy. Plus the dog collar throws them off.” She pointed at her collar.

“Sure. Well nice to meet you Parker,” Greg replied, not minding at all that she called him by the nickname Nick occasionally used. It sounded nice coming from her. He was going to like working with her and watched as she started heading in the direction of Grissom’s office. A sudden idea occurred to him and he trotted after her and called, “Hey, Parker.”

Sage turned towards Greg, “Yeah?”

“You wanna go out for some coffee. Like a welcome coffee when the shift is over?” He held his breath thinking she was going to refuse.

He was surprised when she said, “I’d like that. See ya later Greggo.”

It left Greg on air. He was able to finish up what he was working on faster and to the beat of his choice of music. It was then he spotted Nick and Warrick and decided to give them the heads up.

Meanwhile Sage found Grissom’s office and walked in since the door was open. She was immediately drawn to the specimen samples on the shelf. The two headed scorpion and the radiated pig held her attention and she spent some time staring at it. She then noticed the orange kneed tarantula in his glass case and smiled sadly. She missed her pet that she had but he had a good home.

She noticed she was being watched and said, “You have a very nice specimen of tarantula.” She turned to see the one she knew was Gil Grissom and asked, “Gil Grissom?”

Gil Grissom studied his new hire as she studied him. He was used to most things in the lab like Greg and his music but the appearance was something he didn’t expect, especially from a top forensic scientist from D.C. Metro. He noted how she treated his specimens with fascination and respect and approved. She was a scientist and a damn good one. He gave a nod and a slight smile, “Yes.”

Sage held out her hand, “Parker, formerly of D.C. Metro.”

Grissom gave a gentle smile, “Sage Parker does not need any introduction,” and took the proffered hand. “Welcome to Las Vegas.”

Sage smiled, “Glad to be here. Looking forward to work with one of the best entomologists in the country.” She finished the shake and put her hands together. “You do have some interesting specimens here… makes me jealous.” She paused a moment to study the elder scientist. She noted that he liked to observe.

Grissom looked at Sage and asked, “You collect?”

“Mostly things that colleagues have given me over the years and a few things I’ve collected on trips out of the country,” Sage replied as she took the seat that Grissom offered. “You know we sort of met once at a convention. You were discussing the bugs and decomp in arid conditions. Very interesting with the case study of the vic wrapped in the blanket.”

Grissom was impressed. “You were there?”

“Yeah. We didn’t actually meet but I was there. I was also presenting on forensic behavioral analysis and DNA profiling,” Sage replied. “Joys of being good at what you do.” She noticed Grissom was still watching and observing. She studied him back. Finally she said, “Look I know that you probably are thinking that it’s odd for me to leave Metro and come here but I do say this: that I’m here to work.”

Grissom was well aware of Sage Parker’s reputation. He had the privilege of listening to her lecture and found her to be very well articulated and intelligent. He had made inquiries then and learned about her work for D.C. Metro and occasional forays into military and FBI. He was willing to overlook the fact that she dressed in Goth with the dog collar because she was a good scientist. If anything the lab should be honored to have her work with them even though the sheriff saw it as a feather in his cap. “Okay. I’m sure you’ll do great here so if you just sign the necessary paperwork, we can get started on the shift.” He pushed forward the file containing the necessary paperwork towards Sage.

Sage picked up the pen and read over them. It was the standard fare of death or personal injury on the job waiver. The other paperwork she had finished months ago. She signed and put the pen down. “Well I’m at your disposal Boss.”

“Technically I am your supervisor but you do have seniority,” Grissom replied. He closed the file and set it aside to turn it. “If you come with me, I’ll introduce you and get you started on your first case.”

“Looking forward to it,” Sage replied as she stood up. “Oh and no I don’t want to donate for your experiments.” She gave a grin at the look on Grissom’s face. “I’ve heard.”

Grissom thought this was going to be an interesting start to the shift. That she knew her way around the lab, he had seen when she came in. Her confidence and knowledge spoke volumes and he did wonder why she would leave her position to come out here. He didn’t say anything though and led her to the conference room where Catherine Willows was waiting for her assignment. He introduced them, “Catherine, I’d like you to meet Sage Parker from…”

“D.C. Metro, I heard,” Catherine replied. She smiled at Sage. “Hi I’m Catherine.”

“Sage but I tend to go by Parker,” Sage replied. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Nice collar. Classy,” Catherine replied.

Sage grinned and replied, “Thanks. You’d look good in one too. I’m thinking subtle but the hint of authority. I know a guy who makes them. I’ll put in a good word.”

“I might take you up on that,” Catherine replied, liking Sage immediately. She actually liked the ensemble. It suited her.

Grissom gave them a couple of seconds before he handed a slip to Catherine, “Got a B&E in Henderson. Take Sara with you.”

Catherine took it just as Sara, Nick and Warrick entered. She noticed how Nick froze the moment he laid his eyes on Sage. Her reaction was different. This was going to be good. She waited while Grissom introduced Sage to the others. Nick was the last and he looked like he had just swallowed a glass of sour milk and she could tell that Warrick was trying not to laugh. It seemed that this night was just getting started.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick was certain that the fates were working against him. First it was the café and now he was stuck in the car with the one person that started the ball rolling on a bad day for the shift. He couldn’t believe that Grissom stuck him on this one with her. He would have asked Grissom why but thought better of it since that would make it seem that he was being childish. Besides he usually worked cases like this with Warrick or Sara and occasionally Catherine. At least she wasn’t doing anything to annoy him at the moment.

Sage was well aware that her partner was not happy with the current assignment. She didn’t blame him really since she recalled exactly that conversation. She could admit that she had overreacted but she hadn’t had her coffee yet and there was a distinct rule regarding the whole spilling of coffee and he had spilled her coffee. At least it hadn’t gotten onto her. That would have made it worse.

She hadn’t expected to see him again until he walked into the conference room after her meeting Catherine. She could tell that he had been in shock and his friend Warrick seemed amused. Sara was just observant like Grissom at the whole scene. Luckily Grissom had assignments and she could tell that Nick was not happy that he was paired with her on a GS victim. So she kept quiet on the drive there and let him do all the driving and whatever.

Nick kept his eyes on the road, not standing the silence but was not willing to break the silence to talk to her. He turned on the radio to one of his favorite radio stations that had some country on it. Being Texan, he had an appreciation for it. He glanced over at his passenger and noted her expression and narrowed his eyes at that. After a few seconds of nothing, he switched it and noted the change of expression. He changed it again and grew annoyed and finally burst out, “If ya don’t like it, say something. You need a Goth station or punk rock?”

Sage looked at Nick. There seemed to be no pleasing this guy until the record was set straight and she knew that to have an angry Texan was asking for trouble. She replied, “Easy there Tonto the first station you had it on was good. Besides it’s house rules. Driver picks music, passenger shuts their pie hole. You’re driving.”

“So you’re pinning this on me?”

Sage frowned as she looked at Nick. His accent was thick and she was aware that hers was going to get thicker. “I’m not pinning anything. You wanna change the music then go ahead. I ain’t stopping ya Tex.” She turned to look out the windshield trusting herself to not lose her temper. It would be bad to enter a crime scene and end up causing a screw-up.

Nick shut his mouth and looked ahead. Now she was being agreeable and it was damned annoying. “Fine,” he finally managed and flipped the switch to the first station. “You always this agreeable?”

Sage waited a moment before replying, “Look, I’m sorry about the coffee earlier. I tend to overreact when my coffee is spilled.” When Nick didn’t respond she added, “Rule 41: Never mess with a Marine’s coffee if you want to live.”

Nick continued driving. They were almost there and he had calmed down enough to work. It sort of irritated him that her explanation had done that. He spared a glance at her and caught her studying the landscape in thought.

_Man, I feel sorry for you._

Warrick had teased him before they rolled out. It only served to add to his irritation. This definitely was not going to be a good night. Nick sighed as he turned and put his A-game on. The scene was in the middle of a neighbor known for gang activity and plenty of shootouts meaning aside from attention on evidence collection, to be alert.

He parked the SUV as soon as he pulled up to the tape and killed the engine. He said, “Okay now just follow my lead.”

Sage raised her brow in a slight sigh as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She wasn’t going to tell Nick that she had been in worse places for a crime scene and a couple where were the suspects were trained to kill. “Sure thing… Boss,” she replied in a low voice as she got out of the car and grabbed her kit. Habitually she checked her holster and made sure her ID was visible. “Show the way Tex.”

Nick scowled as he grabbed his kit and slammed the door. He walked to Sage’s left and said, “Just photograph… and don’t call me Tex.”

“Sure thing… Stokes,” Sage replied as she set her kit down and prepared the camera to photograph the scene after gloving up. She looked around the scene and noted the neighborhood. There were plenty of these were she came from. The scene was secured according to Detective Vega but it always helped to have an extra pair of eyes.

Nick narrowed his eyes slightly and continued his questioning of Vega. “So was it a gang shootout?”

Detective Vega noticed the look between the two CSIs but didn’t say anything about it. Instead he replied to the question, “Shots were fired, dead kid but nobody’s talking.”

“See nothing, hear nothing. That’s usually the case,” Sage replied as she took pictures of the body and started marking pieces of evidence nearby. “In high crime areas with gang activity, the probability of retaliation is high. Most everyone knows who’s running with who.”

Sage spotted something and frowned. Walking forward she got closer and kneeled to get a better look. It was a .45 casing indicating a handgun. Putting a marker, she took pictures before grabbing a pair of tweezers and sticking the tip into the empty casing. She picked it up and noted a slight discoloration; something for trace to play with. As she put it in an envelope, she asked, “Detective, do you know whose territory this is?”

Nick had been checking out the body but not touching since David hadn’t arrived yet. He looked up and watched as Sage put her evidence in a bag and meticulously marked the envelope. Her question was curious. “Does that matter Parker?” He had heard her spiel about her being called by her surname since she got tired of the spice jokes as a kid. He stressed her name a little more than necessary.

Sage looked over at Nick. Detective Vega was standing nearby and looking at her with a questioning look. “Back at Metro we get cases like these maybe three times a month. Generally it is the usual with disputes over territory and then the retribution starts and occasionally we get initiations. I’m curious if we got an ID on the territory.”

Detective Vega looked at the CSI not sure whether or not to take her seriously since it was the dog collar throwing him off. He managed to reply, “This neighborhood is considered neutral territory up to Mason St. Then we get some group called La Guardia, meaning…”

“The Guard,” Sage finished, “Thank you Detective.”

“Vega. And south of here, we got the Home Boys.”

“Thank you Detective Vega. Does gang task force at LVPD know if these gangs have a type of weapon they consistently use?” Sage looked at the detective aware that she was probably overstepping her bounds but she was here to work.

“Automatics usually,” Vega replied.

“Interesting,” Sage frowned as she turned to go back to where she found the casing. She squatted and did a sort of duck walk looking around. When she found something she couldn’t help but say, “Hoo-rah.”

By then David had arrived and started on bagging and tagging and pronouncing time of death. It freed up Nick to check on his ‘rookie’. While he was annoyed working with her, he was curious at what she had found. He found her duck walk strange but interesting. He squatted next to her and asked, “Hoo-rah?”

Sage felt her lip twitch as she pulled out her ruler and marker. She replied, “Marine call. Old habit. Anyway found footprint. Looks like workman’s boots.” She raised her camera and took a couple of shots and noted them on her log. She looked at Nick and asked, “So you want me to cast a mold?” She gave a slight smile meant to be mocking.

Nick should have seen that coming. It was meant as a subtle reminder that she did know how to do the job and that she wasn’t a rookie per se. He needed to get back to David and get a few particulars. “Fine, do whatever.”

“Just following your lead.”

Nick stifled the sigh. It was going to be a long night. He was certain of that as he walked back to David.

****

“So you didn’t see anything else?” Sage listened to the old lady as she babbled on in Spanish about what happened.

Sage had been busy processing what was on ‘her’ side of the scene since it was more of a silent agreement between her and Nick that they would do their jobs but with minimal interaction. She was fine with that even though her Southern hospitality instincts were itching to have a go. No doubt his were too but then again there was the joke about Texans. Anyway she had been processing when an old lady babbled at her in Spanish about the shooting. Sage asked Vega about it and he explained that she was considered the old crazy lady that nobody listened to since it seemed that she heard and seen a lot but sometimes got mixed up.

Sage decided to have a go at the old lady since this would be a break for Vega and the team in cracking down if it was just a shooting or if it was gang related. She had asked questions that were the kind one would ask a child and they seemed to work in this case. The old woman managed to give an account sort of that described what she was seeing.

“The c _abron_ then shot the poor boy and walked away,” the old lady was saying in Spanish. She then muttered something about El Diablo walking by and leaving a shadow on the lawn.

Sage listened and tried not to pass judgment. She looked over at Vega who was taking the statement but he was looking like he had just wasted time on listening to an old lady ramble. She replied, “ _Gracias_ señora.”

The old lady smiled and said something about Sage having the nicest manners ever before muttering about something else. It was until the old lady was back in her house that Vega asked, “How does this play in your crime scene?”

“Oh it’s not my crime scene,” Sage corrected. “Stokes is the lead on this one but in response to the question it should help.”

Vega noted how the new CSI referred to Nick but didn’t say anything. The focus was on the case. “How? Most of what the lady said was babble.”

Sage gave a bemused smile and replied, “She gave plenty. She described the scene and what happened. The trick is to pull out what is useful. It’s why most people here don’t think twice about believing her. They don’t take the time to listen.”

Vega listened and smiled. He liked this CSI and it seemed that she was doing well for a rookie. “Maybe you should’ve been a cop rather than a CSI.”

“Nah. The fun is in the science,” Sage replied as she walked back towards the body that was now being loaded up by David and his helper. “The other stuff is gravy and I got plenty of that in D.C.”

“You’re from D.C.?”

“D.C. Metro five years,” Sage offered. “Occasional work with Baltimore PD.”

“And you came all the way out here to Vegas?” Vega watched as Sage paused near the fence of the old lady’s house.

“Like a challenge, Detective,” Sage replied as she squatted near what was a pile of junk. Some of it looked rusted and it was pretty well beat up. She pulled out her flashlight and shone it through. As it were the footprints she found headed in this direction. It was how she found the old lady in the first place and had been followed by Vega.

She moved her light, trying to see every cranny she could move the light into. When she moved it, something caught her eye. She adjusted the light and got a full view of the object. “Like…” slowly she reached in with her gloved hand and felt inside.

The tip was sharp and pointy and she was certain there was a slight serration. Sage made a slight face as she manipulated her fingers to pinch the blade and slowly pull it out. She adjusted her fingers until she had a better grip to lift and pull without dragging it along the rusty piping. When she pulled it out, she held it up for Vega to see, “Like how to pull a bloody knife from inside a pile of junk.”

Meanwhile Nick was processing his half of the scene which was closer towards David and it covered more ground. Technically he should have made her take this side but Vega was with her so she wasn’t alone. He had found a few things of interest including blood drops that were close but didn’t look like it came from their vic. He swabbed it and labeled it.

“So Warrick’s with Grissom?”

Nick looked at David as he finished taking the liver temp. He went back to work, processing the scene, “Yeah. New girl.”

David could see that. He also could see that Nick was doing his hardest not to acknowledge her in the least. That was something he would have to ask Warrick the next time. He knew who the new CSI was by reputation but had never seen a picture of her until now. “So you get to work with Sage Parker on this one?”

Nick knew the best way to get through this was to answer the questions, “Yeah.”

“You’re lucky. Working with renowned expert in DNA analysis and crime scene investigation.”

Nick really didn’t care about Sage Parker’s resume at the moment. He just wanted to process the scene and work the case. He may not like the circumstances but he could get the job done. “Great.”

“I’m serious Nick.”

Nick turned to look at David. He noted the look and tried to explain without sounding like a complete jerk, “That’s good David.”

“What’s got you so riled up?”

“Her,” Nick let out without thinking about it.

“Parker?”

 _So even David’s calling her by her name preference_ , Nick thought to himself. “Yeah. She really gets under the skin. Makes you feel like it’s your fault.”

David raised his brow at that. Apparently that was unexpected. “Didn’t seem like that when we talked. She was nice.”

“Yeah she does that.”

David said no more as he finished loading up the body. That was something to think of and he decided that it wasn’t a good idea to goad Nick’s irritation further. It was funny though since all Sage had ever done was be polite. “Well I’ll get our friend back to the lab.”

“See ya later David,” Nick replied in a gentler tone since he was aware that he had been snippy. He wanted to let the coroner know that he wasn’t angry or anything at him. He went back to work, noting Sage working on something with an evidence container. He did have to admit that it was a relief that she knew her stuff and she wasn’t making rookie mistakes even if some of her methods were… different like that duck walk she did earlier.

The scene was processed without too much fuss and Nick and Sage finished loading up the SUV to transport the evidence back to the lab. Nick watched as Sage finished labeling her last roll and packed it into the car in the container. She hadn’t said a word beyond what was necessary to him but Nick was not stupid. He picked up her sarcasm and he had to admit that he dished it right back. He fished the keys out of his pocket and looked at them for a moment.

Sage didn’t expect the keys to be tossed at her but her reflexes were still good. She caught them and looked at them. At first she thought it was a mistake but Nick looked at her expectantly and said, “Why don’t you drive?”

Sage made a slight movement of acknowledgement. “Fine.”

She figured it was a testing of the house rules that she went by with her partners. She knew she had to remember that Vegas was different from Metro but she wasn’t going to play doormat either. Her Southern pride prevented it and it had gotten her into trouble a few times but it had also helped in a case. So she took the keys and switched sides and got in on the driver’s side. She waited until Nick was in on the other side before turning the ignition.

Nick knew it was cruel to hand her the keys before ascertaining whether or not she knew her way around. It was just a sudden idea that he thought of and decided to execute. He climbed into the passenger seat with an expectant look. He didn’t expect the sudden shift into drive and her pulling onto the road with confidence. “Easy, we’ve got evidence.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Sage replied stressing her drawl intentionally. She got that Nick was getting back at her and he was assuming that she didn’t know her way around. She would roll with that game but she had her own punches she could deliver.

She had done what she was about to do numerous times with the various rookies that passed through her door at Metro and learning how to drive in D.C. was a great learning experience. The rookie cops that were assigned to her as a joke; their discomfort and looks of terror were considered the highlight of the day especially if they made it to the scene without throwing up. Besides, she had been paying attention so she knew the way back.

Giving some gas to the engine, she began weaving in and out of traffic with precision that would make the highway patrol proud if it were a high speed pursuit. She increased her speed and weaved in and out, sometimes without notice. All the while, she had the radio on to a station that was some sort of alternative rock just to be annoying.

Nick felt like he was going on a rollercoaster with the weaving she was doing. At one point he was thrown against his seatbelt and the next he was nearly plastered into his door. The curves were not taken too gently and he feared that they were going to tip over at one point. “Damn. You do know the speed limit do you?”

“Not really,” Sage lied with a slight smile.

“This isn’t D.C.”

“I know.”

“Then slow down.”

“Nope. We’ve got evidence,” Sage replied with a slight shake of her head. She made a quick turn onto the highway and wove around a car that was going too slow for her liking. “Chain of custody and all that. We wouldn’t want anything to get thrown out right, Stokes?”

Nick was trying hard not to say anything. He was well aware that his feet were digging into the floorboards of the vehicle as if he were trying to brake but alas no brake pedals there. He felt his hand hold onto the door handle and it was a little bit achy from clutching it too hard. He was well aware that she was being a smartass with him and unfortunately any rejoinder he might have was cut off because of her driving. He did manage to say, “Yeah but it’s not gonna matter if we don’t get there in one piece.”

“Oh we’ll get there,” Sage replied in a slight sing song voice.

“Not the rate you’re driving Parker,” Nick replied, trying not to wince at how close she came to hitting the guard rail.

“This is nothing. You’d be surprised at what’s out there,” Sage replied and noted with pleasure at Nick’s discomfort.

The music was still on the alternative rock. The song changed to one she recognized. It was one she would play in the lab to help her concentrate but she wasn’t going to tell Nick that just yet. She decided to have a little extra fun. Once it came on, her driving became a bit more erratic.

Nick noticed it right away and couldn’t help it, “I thought your kind thrived on this?”

“My kind?”

“Dog collar, the rock star attitude…”

Sage couldn’t help but laugh. Just to be a pain she made a turn and drove over the curb as she exited the highway at fifty or so. “So you assume that because I wear the Goth I am one and the whole nine yards. No so Tex.”

“Your driving says otherwise.”

“Well normally I don’t like to drive and this kind of stuff it just gives an interesting feeling. I can’t help it.” She grinned as she corrected. She actually had slowed down a bit but it wasn’t like Nick was going to notice since he was more concerned that she was getting too close for comfort to the other cars.

"Maybe you should change the station,” Nick muttered.

"House rules,” Sage countered as she made a turn. They were almost to the lab and she didn’t need to have one of their vehicles get a ticket for her idea of teaching a lesson that had become the norm at Metro. She was lucky none of LVPD’s finest were out in force with her at the wheel. She was prepared for the consequences just in case. “Do you want some coffee while we’re out? Quick course correction and we’re at the café.” She had asked sweetly.

Nick wasn’t even going to go there. At this point, he wanted out of the car. If she was bad because he spilled her coffee when he bumped into her, he was not going to go for that debacle if she spilled it in the car. “No thanks.”

“You sure? Coming up on the turn now,” Sage warned. She changed her tone like he was the one that had to decide. “Come on. Do you want a cup or not?”

“No.”

“You sure, cause it’s almost there.”

“No.”

“Last call.”

“I said no,” Nick nearly shouted as he replied. He held his breath as she turned away and headed for the parking lot.

Sage turned into the lot, making sure she took a bit of curb while she was at it. Once in the lot, she slid into a spot with minimal fuss and parked and killed the engine. Her hands were in her lap and she took a breath in the silence and glanced at Nick who was sighing in relief. She then said, “Presumptions are dangerous in this line of work. The same goes for people.” She then unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the vehicle to open the back and get evidence.

Nick looked at the vacated driver’s seat as he slowly undid his belt. He would have liked to kiss the ground but he didn’t. Instead he went around the back and was surprised that everything was still in the proper spot. He picked up a crate and followed Sage in shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Sage sat at the break table working on a report and finishing a couple of forms that would need to be dropped in the basket to go to HR. It was a busy night and it showed since Grissom forgot one or two forms that she needed to sign. She didn’t care what it was for. Paperwork was paperwork and HR loved it. So she took them off his desk and filled them out and made notations where he was supposed to sign.

It was tempting to put stickers of bugs on it but Sage held back. Instead she opted for the neon colored Post-Its and drew bold arrows and a note saying ‘Please Sign Me’ in neat block print. They were now sitting in a stack by her, waiting to be dropped off back at his office before he noticed they were missing. That is if he noticed. The rest of her attention was to her field notes and writing them up since she was able to eat, think and write at the same time.

A bag of pretzels was opened nearby and occasionally she stretched a hand in to grab a piece and hold it before taking a bite. Her attention was focused on the report and the notes she had taken from the old lady’s statement. True she had told Vega that the figuring out was his job, she couldn’t help but try to piece it together and pull what was the event verses the other stuff. It was a challenge and she lived for them.

She was so engrossed with what she was doing, she didn’t notice Warrick enter nor did she notice that she had been getting glances from other members of the lab, particularly the lab rats. All she was focused on was the case. The other stuff was other stuff and could wait even if occasionally she thought about her partner who agitated her to the bone. And they say Southern boys were gentlemen.

Warrick had been watching Sage for about five minutes. She was still holding the same pretzel she had pulled out and it was barely half eaten. It was like looking at a female version of Grissom but more animated. He walked in to grab some water and she still hadn’t noticed. He wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He decided to test his theory, “Hey Parker, you need anything?”

Sage had noticed Warrick when he walked in but didn’t flinch. Her eyes were still on her notes and she made a notation on her report. “No, but thanks.”

Warrick was deterred by it and took a seat next to Sage. It was then he noticed the stack of paperwork with the bright colored Post-Its. “Interesting choice,” he commented as he picked up a sheet. “Weren’t you supposed to fill these out before the shift started?”

Sage looked up from her work. She needed a break and she knew curiosity wasn’t going to be settled unless she said something. She looked at Warrick and replied, “I did fill out paperwork. This got forgotten. I only happened to notice when I walked by and took a peek. I saw them and took them and now they’re done.”

“You must be brave to do that,” Warrick commented.

“Just helping the Boss out,” Sage replied. She then took time to explain, “I did the same thing occasionally back at Metro. That’s the thing about being a supervisor. The paperwork is unceasing and it’s a wonder I got anything done. Then again most of the time I was a one man forensic lab.”

“Neon?”

“He’ll see it,” Sage replied giving a smile. “Besides I know what it’s like having HR up your ass if they are missing one piece of paperwork.” She finished the pretzel she was holding and pulled her sheet closer.

“That your GS vic?”

“No,” Sage replied. “According to Stokes it’s his case.”

Warrick noted the sharp tone her voice carried and her Southern roots made themselves known. Delicate situation here. “Hey, it’s a team effort.”

“Try telling him that.”

Warrick suppressed a chuckle. She was looking intently at her paperwork and she had resumed her pretzel eating at that slow pace. She really was something else. “What did happen at that café?”

“I overreacted,” Sage offered. She looked up to see Warrick watching her and he was silently asking for more. “I have a thing about coffee especially if it is my first cup for the shift. If I don’t get it, you think I was bad now… I would have made the Alamo look like an accident.”

“Caffeine addict.” Warrick gave a slight grin.

“Rule 41: Never mess with a Marine’s coffee if you want to live,” Sage countered with a slight smile. She glanced at Warrick to show that she was over it. In fact she had a bit of the community coffee which tasted like crap. It was something to work on.

“Marines? I thought you were a CSI?”

“My daddy was a Marine and the man loved coffee,” Sage explained. She saw the look and gave a slight chuckle. “Yeah I’m a military brat. I know the lingo so if ya hear me give a Marine hoot… you know why.”

That was one mystery solved and Warrick was willing to bet that she had told something similar to Nick when she apologized but Nick didn’t hear it. How he assumed she apologized, Warrick got the impression that while she looked like a Goth and her mannerisms were not the norm, she was, underneath, a polite girl who knew when she did wrong and tried to make amends. Nick was the same way but they hit off like oil and water…

Warrick took a sip of his water. He glanced up and noticed the lab rats were still casting peeks. “Seems like you’ve got an audience.”

Sage looked up and noted how quickly the lab rats went back to work. She couldn’t help but laugh a little. This was an interesting experience since she hadn’t garnered this much interest when she joined Metro. “I forget. I’m the one that stands out. Fine by me.”

“Just curious and I suspect a few know who you are and maybe…”

“Greggo would have said something,” Sage finished. She finished marking her report and put her pen down. “I figured on that. He’s a nice guy.” She finished her pretzel and sat back to think a little bit. All the while her conversation, her thoughts were on the eye witness statement.

“So it is true about the coffee date?”

“You know you would fit in back home. You’re being a busybody,” Sage countered. She didn’t say it in a mean fashion but rather teased the CSI. “Of course it’s a bad habit for CSIs. We’re paid to ask questions. Once you get into it, you can’t stop.”

“You got that right.”

“Oh and to answer your question, yes, I did agree to go out with Greggo,” Sage replied. “It was coffee and you know how much I love my coffee.” She gave a grin as she checked her watch. Her break was almost up and that meant she had to go back to work and spend a couple more grueling hours with Nick. He would still be miffed by the driving but at this point, she didn’t care.

“I can tell. I can also tell how much you devote to the case. You must have eaten two pretzels since we started this. How many have you eaten?”

“Does it matter?” Sage gathered her papers and stacked them for easy filtering and dropping off.

“Just giving some advice not to kill yourself over your diet.”

“Hey, I’m not one of those girls. I just happen to not think too much about eating when I am working a case. I do eat but just not what most folks consider a whole meal.” Sage gave a shrug of her shoulders. “Don’t worry I keep snacks in my locker. I’ve worked this routine out before.”

That satisfied Warrick and he was relieved at when she peered into the bag of pretzels and noted how much was left. At least she pocketed it for later. “No problem. Just that here we look after each other.” He picked up the paperwork that Grissom was to sign and held them out to her.

Sage noticed the paperwork as Warrick handed it to her. She noticed the concerned look at her habits and was reminded when she was rookie herself. She could see his point. “Thanks Warrick. I’ll keep that in mind. Most of time I was like a one man team and all I had was myself.”

“Yeah I get that.”

“Well gotta go. Drop this off and go to the dungeons to work with the dragon.”

Warrick suppressed the urge to laugh at her description of Nick. Even he had to admit that it was rather unusual for Grissom to pair the two of them together on this one but this was Grissom. He had his methods of madness and he had probably noticed the tension between them and decided to nip it in the bud and have them work together. That was more like Grissom, just as long as they didn’t compromise the integrity of the case.

Warrick suspected that Sage Parker was the least likely to do something like that. He had witnessed her attention to the case while they talked and she wrote her report. She would do all right. It was his friend Nick that was going to have the problem and that made Warrick wonder how they were going to handle it when they ad to present in court. That led to some imagination on Sage’s attire since it seemed likely that she was not going to give up on the dog collar look and there was really nothing wrong with her hair. He left the break room after finishing his water and went back to work on the case he was working with Grissom on.

****

“You sure you’re not too tired?”

Sage smiled at Greg and replied, “I said I would join you and I meant it. Besides, I don’t get tired until I’m actually in the door to my place.” She adjusted her bag as she prepared to leave for the day.

All in all, it hadn’t been bad but it wasn’t good either. Processing evidence with Nick and the silence was as thick as the tables they had been working on. She had worked with worse before when she had been called as a consultant and assistant. At least then they made each other know what the beef was. Here she didn’t and she was adopting her best policy of waiting it out until one of both broke and from the looks of things, that wasn’t going to be anytime soon.

The benefit was that at least two people talked to her and didn’t think she was weird and she was currently going to hang out with one of them. “So, instead of coffee, why not make it breakfast?”

Greg was caught off guard with that one but immediately replied, “Sure. I know a diner nearby.”

Twenty minutes later, they were in a diner and waiting for their food. It was awkward for the first few moments until Greg managed to ask, “So what do you think of the lab?”

“I like it. I like the people though I think I could do with a little less on the staring.” Sage looked at Greg’s sudden blush and smiled. She took a sip of the orange juice she had ordered instead of coffee and said, “Relax Greg. I don’t bite and I find it kind of funny.”

Greg did relax and made a slight face of confusion. Sage was proving to be an enigma of sorts since most people didn’t like it when they were stared at. Still he couldn’t help it since he once saw her eat two pretzels in the span of ten minutes and that was while she was talking to Warrick. “You find it funny?”

“Everyone is the new kid and gets stared at some point in their lives more often multiple times. It just reminded me when I was a rookie in D.C.,” Sage explained. “One thing for certain though, I always side with the science guys.” She grinned as she said it and it put Greg at ease.

Greg smiled at that. “Then I guess we know who to pick for the baseball team,” he joked. “Seriously though, it doesn’t bother you. If you want the honest truth, you’re the first professed Goth that I met that works in a lab…”

Sage started laughing. “I like you Greggo. Really I do.” She stopped laughing to catch her breath and explain, “Contrary to what most people believe, it’s a lifestyle and me? I’m the celebrity wimp version. No hardcore here.”

“So no night of the living dead thing?”

“It’s Goth, not vampires and this is light compared to more hardcore,” Sage replied with a smile. By then their food arrived and she was pleasantly surprised that the biscuits and gravy looked pretty good. She bowed her head and said a silent prayer unaware that Greg had been watching.

“I thought you said you were Goth,” Greg said frowning.

Sage looked up as she picked up her fork. “Like I said, it’s a lifestyle. Deep down, I have Christian roots and pretty much a sort of abomination back home.”

“D.C.?”

“New Orleans.”

“Get out of town,” Greg countered. The Southern accent he attributed to living in D.C. and the like since Virginia and Maryland were considered Southern. He never would have guessed deep South and the heart of Voodoo country.

Sage took a bite and privately came to the conclusion that this place had fairly decent biscuits and gravy. She replied, “All true. Born and raised a bit in New Orleans even though we moved a lot. Military brat. Mama was the Southern belle and Daddy was the Marine that swept her off her feet.”

“Wow. So are you into all that voodoo and hoodoo stuff?”

“In New Orleans?” Sage made a slight face that was coupled with a smile. “It’s bred into ya. Most folks know about it and then there are the folks that practice and there are the folks that don’t but respect it.”

“Seriously though, that is cool. Is it true that the voodoo dolls can be used by sticking pins and stuff?”

That caused Sage to laugh some more. “Hollywood notions as well as the tourist trade.” She twiddled her fork slightly in amusement. “Contrary to misconceptions, it is a spiritual religion.”

“See, now definitely I learned something,” Greg pointed with his fork.

The rest of breakfast was passed amicably with Greg asking questions and Sage answered. She asked questions back but they were basic ones. It made Greg think that for all her willingness to share, she was shy about asking. It occurred to him that it might be a Southern thing and he made a note to ask Nick about it later. He made the most of it though and in the end his opinion of Sage Parker grew considerably.

It was when they were back at the lot so Sage could pick up her car that he said, “I had a nice time… can I call you Sage?”

Sage had explained why she always introduced herself as ‘just Parker’; she was tired of the spice jokes. Few people were ever allowed to call her by first name and for some it was natural anyway. With Greg, Sage felt that he could be trusted and replied, “Fine by me. I know I called you Greggo a couple of times but in all honesty, that all right?”

Greg smiled and replied, “That’s fine with me. Gives a nice change to things. It was goo meeting you Sage.”

“You too, Greg,” Sage teased, being mock serious. That had them both let out a chuckle. “Well I better be going. I know we tend to pull doubles but I think there’s something in the rulebook regarding rookies about that. See ya next shift Greggo.”

“See ya,” Greg replied with a wave of his hand as Sage got into her car and drove off. He gave a small sort of smile that things had gone so well between him and Sage. He liked her a lot and even though she was a CSI, she didn’t let that detract from her personality and tastes.

He had to admit that it was the first ever he heard someone had a dog collar for every occasion. It had him asking mostly in jest about what she wore to court. Her response had him staring at her a full minute deciding if she was kidding or being serious. When it dawned on him that she was serious he felt his jaw drop. Of course she admitted that it was designed to fit with her court suit. Overall it was a good time and she even hinted at the possibility of being able to play a video game or two. So Greg went home with the feelings of a good friendship starting.

Sage could say the same thing as she drove to her new apartment or technically townhouse. It made the day seem better after her first crime scene in Vegas. Now she was coming home to her new place that looked like she had been in it for years instead of a few days. Since she had time to kill before, she unpacked and made her place look nice. There were still a few things to get but other than that, it was… homey.

Sighing, she dropped her keys on the counter and looked at her message machine. There was one. She pushed the button and heard the familiar, “Hello, you have 1 new message.”

_Hi Honey. Just calling to see how you’re doing. I know that you said you would call but we both know what that entails. You’d think that you were overseas like your father for those two months. Anyway I was just calling to make sure you got to your new place all right. Did you meet someone cause Lord knows you need to…_

Sage cut it off knowing that it was another spiel from her mother about finding someone and her wishing that she was more like a girl. It was the same argument they had when she professed her desire for a career in science. Her mom countered by saying that boys didn’t like it if girls were too smart. It was the same over and over.

The Goth look, her mother hoped was a phase but Sage knew it was a part of her. It was that need to say that she wasn’t like everyone else. Her father understood and encouraged her. He was the one that said that what she chose was her and if she was happy with it, then that was all there was to it. He had been supportive when she moved on from New Orleans PD to D.C. and even sent an email stating that he was proud of her.

Her mother was proud of her but she just wanted her to be happy in the way that she thought she should. The more Sage thought about it, her mother would have been over the moon if she met Nick. He was from Texas, as good as a Southerner was to get, and a polite boy with a good career. Then she would have been trying to push her and Nick together with her ‘clever’ innuendos. Sage scowled at that since at the moment she would rather eat one of Grissom’s chocolate covered grasshoppers he had offered her at some point as more of a thank you for the missing paper work she filled out.

Before she could go deeper into her thoughts, the phone rang. Frowning, since Sage had never given out her new number except for necessary things like work and her family, she answered, “Hello?”

_Oh good I caught you._

Sage rolled her eyes slightly, “Hi Cassie.”

_Just calling to see how you’re doing at the new place and the new job. I just can’t believe you picked up and moved all the way out to the desert._

“You know why Cassie,” Sage replied in a tired and annoyed tone. She did not want to have this conversation at this point in time. Yet if she hung up, she would get a phone call from her mother stating that she had been rude and she should know better.

_Lighten up Sagey. You didn’t have to quit and move out to the boondocks after what happened._

“Don’t call me that,” Sage replied, trying hard not to yell. “You know exactly why I left and if you haven’t figured that out by now then don’t bother talking to me.”

_Relax. So what if I slept with your partner and things got ugly._

“Cassie, you nearly destroyed the reputation of my lab. In my line of work it is everything,” Sage countered. She had pressed a hand to her forehead. If she kept this up, she was going to get a headache and things would just not be good next shift.

_Not my fault the guy was emotionally unstable._

“What the fuck to do you want Cassie?”

_God. No need to swear Sagey. I just wanted to see how you were doing. See if you made any new friends that kind of thing._

“I know what you’re thinking and the answer is no,” Sage replied. She was not going to go through this again. It was the reason why she gave her mother a P.O. Box to send mail to if she wanted to send the usual Christmas cards and the like. She knew Cassie well and if she had a home address, there would be trouble and she was not going to make sure that happened again.

_At least for a day. Meet your new partner. I bet he’s cute._

Sage recognized that wheedling tone. It was how Cassie had been able to get away with just about anything. Their mother never saw it as anything but being the perfect little daughter into dresses and all that hoopla. Sage learned the hard way how that was all an act and the chances she gave after that… No more. “No. You will not come here and you will leave my team and partner alone.”

_Hah I knew it! He’s got ya and ya don’t want to share._

“I mean it Cassie.”

_Oh we’ll see. I have my ways of finding out. Besides I do know where you work._

The threat was in the air and Sage recognized the gloves being taken off. Cassie had no clue what her shift was but she knew the girl. She would find a means of finding out and there was the chance encounter that she would meet one of her team and Nick outside the lab. It was Vegas after all. She replied, “Cassie, if you ever set foot in the lab I will personally see to it that you are busted for solicitation. It’s a lot different here than back home.”

_We’ll see about that._

“I mean it. Stick to D.C. and continue being the little slut you are and just try and tell Mama about this. I haven’t even shown her everything you’ve done.”

_You wouldn’t dare._

“Believe me I will.” Sage narrowed her eyes as she heard Cassie on the other end curse. Her lip twitched when Cassie didn’t come up with a rejoinder but instead hung up. As Sage hung up the phone she felt the old weight hang over her shoulders. It seemed that she was to be doomed to repeat what happened in D.C.

It hung like a shadow as she checked everything in her place, making sure that things were locked up and tight. Her gun, she put in a place to be reached but she still felt uneasy. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a bad day. A new job and already she was having problems and Nick’s attitude towards her was the least of her worries.


	4. Chapter 4

“You look a little tired Sage.”

Sage glanced over at Greg as she shared the workspace in the DNA lab with him and gave a slight smile. She liked hearing her name coming from him and it dispelled the events of the last five hours or so. “New place. Gotta get used to it.” She shrugged her shoulders to indicate that it was no big deal.

At that moment Warrick came in and took one look at Sage’s face and teased, “Now I you didn’t get tired of us already after one shift.”

“I was tired the moment I realized I would be seeing you,” Sage teased back. She gave a slight stretch and added, “Rough night but I’m good. Just helping Greggo with a few samples. We should be getting a reading right about… now.”

On cue, the machine dinged and printed its report. Sage sat back while Greg took the paper. His eyes opened wide as he said, “Wow. I never thought you would be able to get a read off of that small a sample.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Nothing my ass,” Greg replied. “I usually need a bigger sample to get a good read. This was… awesome.” He handed the sheet to Warrick. “There’s your makeup. Give me something to compare it to and you got money.”

Warrick wasn’t too sure about what Greg was talking about but he could tell that he was smitten over Sage. Well at least they had something. “Thanks Greg, Parker.”

“Hey just gave a few pointers,” Sage replied as she adjusted the rolled up sleeves of the lab coat she was wearing. “Greggo’s the chemist.”

Warrick gave a hand signal and went to deal with his case leaving Sage and Greg in the lab. She made a slight sound and stretched. “Nothing like a DNA read to brighten a shift. Maybe I can pick up where I left off on my plant DNA exercise.”

“Plant?” Greg sat back as he started in on the next caseload after writing his report. He glanced at Sage who seemed content on helping this time around. She helped load the GM Spec.

“For practice. I can pretty much identify a plant by its DNA and can tell you where it came from. Really handy at times much like Grissom’s bugs,” Sage replied as she finished loading the GM Spec. She gave a signal to say that it was good to go.

Greg grinned, “Sweet. Maybe you should give lessons to the techs.”

“Stepping on toes with that. Lesson number one, don’t do that.” Sage grinned as she removed her gloves. At that moment her pager beeped. It was from Doc Robbins. She had yet to meet the man but she found herself looking forward to it. “Looks like Doc is ready with my DB.”

“Your DB?” Greg teased.

Sage gave a playful smirk as she hopped down from the stool. She was still wearing her coat as she made her way down to autopsy and sort of bouncing on her feet as she walked down there. She didn’t care if people were looking. It was just another day and her mood lifted enough for her to really wish David a good day but it almost soured completely the moment she opened the door.

Nick was already there and Doc Robbins was just getting started. Sage calmed herself and became polite. They may not like each other but they still had a case to work on. She greeted Robbins, “Hello Doc. You have something for us?”

“Well I can say for definite that your guy was killed by a .45. Fished this out of his pericardium,” Robbins replied as he handed her an evidence bag and noted the unusual attire for a CSI.

“Might be a match with the casing we found,” Sage muttered as she looked at it. She frowned and asked, “Doc, what about this discoloration?”

“No idea. Nothing in the body to indicate that it caused it. I sent a sample to trace.”

“You know something?”

Sage looked at Nick. At least that was somewhat polite. “Found something similar on the casing. Continue please Doc.”

Robbins had been observing the pair and noted that they appeared to not like each other very much but both were striving to be professional. It was comical in some way but not completely. “Abrasions on the knuckles indicating that he was in some sort of a fight and some bruising hours old before he died and mostly to the face.”

“So our guy got into a fight and then someone shot him?” Nick looked at the doc with a questioning look.

“Probably or it escalated from a fist fight but that is not what is interesting,” Robbins replied. He then walked over to where the head of the victim was. He pointed at some raised scar tissue near the temple. It was a series of complex patterns. “This I found after cleaning the body. It is not recent but fairly old, probably several years’ worth.”

Nick frowned at it, not realizing that Sage had gotten in for a closer look. “What is it?”

“Don’t know but it looks like torture.”

“It’s cicatrization,” Sage entered. She adjusted her set of gloves and moved to lean in more. At Robbins’ prompting, she explained, “It’s a form of body modification where the skin is deliberated damaged to create scar tissue and usually in a complex set of patterns.”

“Thinking it’s a gang affiliation?” Robbins asked.

Sage peered closer. “No. Mostly it is for aesthetic, religious or social reasons and tends to be more visible on darker skinned people. Now if I can just…” She used her glove to trace along the patterns on the face. It was difficult because of the swollen tissue but she managed to feel the raised scar through the glove and on her finger.

Looking up, she saw Robbins looking at her and she didn’t bother looking at Nick. She said, “Cicatrization methods differ but for the most part, the idea is that the scar is raised like keloid or hypertrophic scars. They are simple due to the unpredictable nature of scarring. Now traditionally African tribes did this to denote major changes in life like puberty, marriage or even as a form of identification with the tribe.”

Sage finished finding the length of the scars. Now that she knew how big, they needed photograph. She looked over at Nick and said, “Stokes, you got a camera?”

Looking back at the body she began manipulating the face to get a good look of the scar. “Now if we get a good one and compare it to known documentation of scars, we might have some way to ID this guy.” She made an adjustment to the face so that it would show up on camera and moved to make sure that her arms were not in the way of anything while Nick was getting the camera. This was interesting since cicatrization was rare. Tattoos were much more common.

“You know we could just show his picture around,” Nick deadpanned as he came back with a camera.

“Scars are just as identifying,” Sage shot back, not looking at Nick. He was getting an early start today. “Besides I’m thinking that our vic may be from a voodoo community.”

“And how did you come to that?” Nick snapped a couple of photos. “Farfetched theory?”

Sage released the vic’s face. She glanced at Robbins who was not saying a word until he said, “Might not be so farfetched.”

Sage raised her brow at that. “Really? You find anything else?”

Robbins nodded. “David found this on his person. We weren’t sure what it was but there seemed to be religious connotations.” He reached over and pulled out a small item. “This was around his neck. Must’ve worn it.”

Sage nodded, “He would’ve.” She took the evidence back and looked at it. “Looks like I got a little research to do.” She took off with the evidence leaving Nick and Robbins there. She was back to say, “Oh nice to meet ya Doc and thanks.”

Robbins couldn’t help but give a slight chuckle. “You’re welcome.” He turned to look at Nick who was looking in the direction she had gone and holding the camera.

****

“Yo Nick. I heard about what happened in autopsy.”

Nick turned to see Warrick walking beside him as he was heading to find his wayward partner to give her the photos. “What did you hear?” He felt he was going to regret it but he had to ask.

“That Parker left you holding the camera and the autopsy,” Warrick was trying hard not to laugh.

Nick made a slight face, “She found something and took off with it.” He could tell that Warrick wasn’t buying it. “It’s true. She found a lead and decided to get a move on it.”

“Okay, but aren’t you the primary on this?” Warrick looked at Nick and watched the telltale flush appear.

“That’s not the point. We’re working the case…”

“You mean she doesn’t give a damn. You could be supervisor and she would still do the same thing.”

Nick pursed his lips. He disliked gossip but this wasn’t gossip and Sage Parker just got under his skin. “She’s infuriating, man.”

“I can tell bro,” Warrick replied not at all sympathizing. He had hung out with Sage and she was anything but irritating. She was more like Grissom when she was on the case. He was sure that Nick knew that but for some reason wasn’t seeing it. That’s what made it funny.

“Sure ya can,” Nick shot back. “You’re not the one that had to watch her sweet talk her way with Vega and then autopsy.”

“You know she’s not a rookie. She’s done this before,” Warrick pointed out unnecessarily.

“She drives like a rookie.”

“And here I was thinking that being able to drive in D.C. was a good thing.”

Nick took a long look at Warrick. He could tell that he wasn’t going to get any sympathy from his friend what so ever. He gave an annoyed look, “You’re enjoying this aren’t you. Trust me, she has a way of making you feel like you’re stupid.”

“Are you sure that it’s not a case of you putting your foot in your mouth?”

“That just proves that you were suckered.”

Warrick looked at Nick. It was highly unlike him to act like he was paranoid about something. “I was suckered?”

“That sweet charm and politeness,” Nick explained, aware that he was sounding ridiculous. “Plus she has that know it all attitude. It gets under your skin.”

Warrick pretended to think about it a little. He really thought this was farfetched. Still he would humor Nick and in the process get a few laughs. “At least she’s working the case right? Hell she was in the lab earlier helping Greg and it was for my case. What’s the problem?”

“I just told you. She gets under your skin.”

“Didn’t she apologize?”

Nick was quiet for a moment. He knew he was pouting when he replied, “She did.”

Warrick couldn’t help it. He laughed out loud once he figured out what the problem was. “Oh man I do feel sorry for you,” managed to say and started walking.

“No you’re not.”

“I am.” Warrick replied with a grin. He was not going to enlighten Nick on this until it became old and at this rate, it was never going to be old. He did relent and added, “She’s not that bad. Greg said she was a genius, well implied it.”

“And Greg still flirts with Sara,” Nick replied as he looked at his case file. He looked at the photographs of the scarring. “So no surprise there.”

Warrick shook his head and looked at the scarring. “Whoa, somebody torture this guy?”

“Not according to… her,” Nick replied as he closed the file and started walking. “She wants a lead in fairytales, fine. She’ll get it if she’s where she’s supposed to be.”

“Try Greg?” Warrick asked the question innocently. He had seen her walking around the lab as if looking for something earlier. He had never seen anyone almost literally fly while on a case even while carrying some books that looked like they weighed a ton. He did know where she was holed up in and had pity on Nick. “She’s over there,” he pointed out. “I’d watch out and knock before entering.”

“Then why don’t you knock since you seem to know her,” Nick countered, not amused by the whole thing but started walking in the direction Warrick pointed out. He hoped she was doing something more than just polishing her nails.

“I would but this is your case. Or wait, whose case is it?” Warrick looked at Nick as if he should know. Relenting at the frown he was getting, Warrick knocked before he opened the door.

Sage heard the knock followed by it opening and guessed that it was not Nick coming in. She really didn’t see since she was busy on the phone listening to the conversation. On the table she had one of the numerous books she had borrowed from Grissom and other places and her finger was pointing at an image. She was nodding while comparing that to what she had picked up from autopsy and verifying a few things.

Warrick said nothing but watched as Sage finished her conversation with whoever she was talking to. He noted that Nick was staring more in a stone faced manner and suppressed the grin. He whispered, “I’ll just leave now that it’s safe.”

Nick scowled as Warrick left. He turned his attention back to Sage who was finishing her conversation. “You done?”

Sage glanced at Nick and finished, “Merci.” When she hung up Nick was still staring at her and she shrugged her shoulders, “What?”

“Chatting with your girlfriends?”

Sage narrowed her eyes. The tone was not one to her liking. “No. I was verifying something about this talisman our victim was wearing. I had to call an old friend who knows a thing or two.”

“Running up the bill?”

Sage said nothing but pointed out the evidence, “This is a gris-gris, a talisman. I was right in that our guy might be of the voodoo community. My friend is a priest and he was describing to me what kind it was.” She paused and noticed that at least Nick was listening. “This particular gris-gris is really old and true voodoo for protection.”

“So I guess you don’t need these then,” Nick held up the photos, “Since you know about his stuff.”

“I’m from Louisiana you overgrown Texan jerk,” Sage replied.

“Big surprise there.” Nick had just stood there looking at Sage trying not to react to the near name calling she was dishing out.

“You know here’s what I’ve been working on and you can have it,” Sage countered and shoved the gris-gris over. “Ya have what ya need so go find out more. It is your case,” she finished mocking his drawl even though it sounded funny in hers. She then took off the lab coat and threw it at Nick and walked out.

The evidence garage seemed like a good place to work off the steam. At least there was plenty of room to pace and that was what Sage was doing. She ignored the other CSIs working on their evidence and just paced. It was just as bad as the months before she left Metro after everything that happened but at least she didn’t care what was said about her. She cared about the reputation of the lab.

_He is infuriating. Why is he goading me like this?_

Normally Sage wouldn’t care since she had met her fair share of egotistical men. Even her partner in Metro was initially an ass when they first met and teased her horribly about her Southern roots. She called him a damn Yankee and dished it back. Then they had good working relationship. This was just… She didn’t know what to call it so she did what she did best and that was think about the case and their evidence so far.

Still pacing she worked out the evidence they collected. They had a dead guy that had been shot with scarification and a gris-gris. He had been beaten in the face and his knuckles indicated that he struck back. It looked like it was that he may have wandered in the wrong neighborhood and people didn’t like him. There was the possibility that it was a hate crime. There certainly was that theory. Then there was the bloody knife she found at the scene and the footprints.

That indicated the suspect but possibly injured. It could be that the victim brought a knife to a gunfight. That meant that a fight was expected. This thing would make much more sense if there were a clue as to the ID of the vic. All they had were ties to voodoo and it was a long way from home in terms of the heartland and all that. Yet this was Vegas and it was sort of expected that the strange and unusual hang around. Hell she had seen stranger in the French quarter in New Orleans.

She continued pacing, not noticing she was being stared at and at this point not caring. She may have handed everything to Nick but she was still assigned to the case. She couldn’t help but work the case. Her old partner once told her she was a bull dog when she got onto a case especially one that perplexed her.

“Are you intending on wearing a hole in the floor or is it a quirk of yours?”

Sage stopped pacing and looked up and saw Catherine watching. It was then that she noticed people looking and then suddenly going back to work or doing whatever they were doing. She looked at Catherine and replied, “Just a quirk. Working the case.”

Catherine gave a look like she didn’t believe a word of that. “Uh-huh. And here I was thinking that it had something to do with your assignment.”

“Learning process,” Sage replied as she stopped pacing and walked towards Catherine. She didn’t want to air this in public. “Personality clash.”

Catherine had to hand it to Sage in that she was good at maintaining a professional air even when things were not going so well. “I can see that. I figured since Grissom assigned you to that gunshot victim.”

Sage felt her lip twitch. She repeated, “Personality clash.” When that failed to get Catherine convinced, she added, “That and too many years being a supervisor and used to taking charge. Used to being a one-man forensic team.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that,” Catherine replied as she led Sage out of the evidence garage. “Grissom wouldn’t have pushed for you to be on graveyard if you weren’t a go-getter. In fact you have some of the techs willing to fall over their feet to help you out. You’ve got Greg under your thumb.”

“And I hear that day shift is pushing to get me,” Sage replied with a slight smile. She sighed as she walked with Catherine. “Reminds me of the offers I used to get. Good riddance.”

“Sounds like there’s a story behind that,” Catherine replied.

“Stories are what people seem interested in,” Sage countered. She stopped by the receptionist desk and looked at Catherine. “I appreciate concern but we’ll work it out. Like I said, it’s a personality clash and just getting used to being on the bottom of the totem pole again.” She gave a smile to show that she meant it.

Catherine studied Sage. She had heard from Warrick that she had good work ethic and a vivid description of how she seemed to fly when she worked. She heard that Sage had even put Greg on a fast track with the DNA samples on the other cases. “You sure? I know Nick can be a bit stubborn once he gets his back against the wall. I can talk to him.”

“Not a good idea,” Sage replied quickly. She had picked up a couple of messages that had been left for her. It was a bit strange since she was new there and she was certain that she wouldn’t have any and most people just had to look for her. “I’ll take care of it.”

Catherine observed as Sage read her messages, “You sure?”

“Trust me,” Sage replied looking up. “Southern wars… not something you want to interfere with.” Studying the two messages she put one in her pocket and the other she tore up. Seeing that Catherine was looking at her with a raised brow, she said, “Nothing related to the case. I’ll handle it and priority is the case.”

“Okay but if you need anything…”

“Thanks Catherine,” Sage replied. She crinkled the ripped pieces and dropped them in the wastebasket nearby. “Excuse me but I need to get back. Seems like we may have a lead.” She turned and headed towards where Nick was waiting.

She found him and he was finishing with the kits. She pulled out the note and held it up, “You called?”

Nick looked at Sage leaving his hand on the kit. “I did. Figured it was easier to leave a message. You know. Sooner or later you might fly in.” He moved his hands in a slightly nocking gesture.

“I see that rumor is flying well,” Sage offered in an attempt to be polite. “So, what do you need?”

“Well, you uncovered the voodoo lead so you’re gonna run with it,” Nick replied, “Unless you want to get off this case or quit.”

“I don’t quit a case,” Sage replied. She put the note back in her pocket and added, “So I’ll follow through. I am assuming that Detective Vega was given particulars too?”

“Ready to go when you are,” Nick replied.

“Fine.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You know you were right.”

“About what?” Sage looked at Vega with a slightly puzzled look.

“That the old lady’s ramblings held a grain of truth,” Vega replied. He looked at the house that they were standing in looking at the dead body there. “Meet Carlos “Calaca” Rivera. Member of La Guardia. Matches the description the old lady gave.”

As it were, they were supposed to chase down the lead of identifying the DB at the morgue but Vega informed them that he may have found the guy that could be the suspect and he had a warrant. Sage handed him the photo of the vic and Vega passed it along so they were covering that avenue. She and Nick were there to process any evidence related to the crime.

When they got there, it was the usual in terms of telling the suspect that the police were at the door and when that didn’t happen, they busted in. That was when the body was discovered in a puddle of his own blood and she could pick up the beginnings of decomp. Another way to start the day with a second dead body.

David was called and they were waiting for him. Sage looked at the place and replied, “I guess she did know something after all.”

“Yeah. Now the neighbors said they didn’t hear nothing but the usual meaning gunshots. I’m going to ask more questions.”

Sage nodded and went to join Nick who was photographing the scene. “Where do you want me to start?”

Nick paused to take a look. “See that point of disturbance?” He pointed at a spot nearby.

It was cool and polite as the two CSIs began their work. Sage went over to where he was told her to go. She paused to look at it and tried to visualize what might have happened. For now they had the one body but there could be a second person that was here. Maybe it didn’t have anything to do with their first vic. Sage raised her camera and took a few photos and logged them. She then began to meticulously look at the area.

“You riding a turtle there?”

Sage glanced at Nick. It was milder from earlier but it still stung. “Just being thorough. I like things nice and neat.”

Nick watched her. There was nothing really wrong with her way of collecting evidence. She did it by protocol. He just didn’t like her and he couldn’t name a reason why. Still Grissom put them on this case together so they would work it and try to stay objective. “Fine.”

Sage made a slight face as she turned back to her area. It was then that she noticed a substance and it seemed to trail to the kitchen. She wasn’t sure of what it was so she did a field test to see if it was blood. “Found something. Not blood. I’ll get a sample.”

Nick didn’t acknowledge since he was processing near the body. He didn’t touch it though since David hadn’t arrived yet. He wondered what was taking them so long since Super Dave was quick at getting to a scene. He did manage to find some fibers that looked familiar nearby and picked them up with a set of tweezers.

Sage was on a roll as she followed slowly the trail of whatever it was out of the living room and into the kitchen. She took photographs of the trail and logged them in. She noted that they were small and given the direction of the drops, someone was carrying it out and fast, like they had been caught and were trying to hide. She hated to think that the mysterious substance was some sort of beer or something. That would just be instant deflation.

Rounding the corner and into the kitchen, Sage found that the trail led out the door and it was opened. She frowned a bit. Vega’s men had cleared the scene but something about that open door had her uneasy. She could say something but she didn’t want to bother Nick since it was a feeling and he would be sure to say something about that. She could ask one of Vega’s guys to come over but again that felt like she was wimping out.

Sighing she decided that she was just being paranoid since the scene was declared clear. It was just her nerves and remnants of Cassie’s call from the other day. Putting the camera up, she took a picture of the door and logged like everything else. It was then that she noticed the door handle and the smudges on it. Sage gave a slight smile as she leaned in to take a closer look at the prints and get a close up of the prints.

She had barely finished taking the photos when something wrapped around her neck and a hand clamped over her mouth. She could pick up the distinct smells of oil and whiskey and a pungent smell of a dirty man as her hands reached up to grab the offending limb across her neck and she bucked her body to try and hit the guy. She hit something and the guy yelped and she drove her elbow in the guy.

The noise was enough to get Nick and Vega’s attention and they rushed in. Meanwhile Sage was still in a vice grip and she struggled to get free until she was pinned forward into the wall and something was muttered in her ear. Her reaction was to head butt the guy with the back of her head and that relieved the pressure.

_Man this guy has a grip._

Sage felt her air getting constricted but she wasn’t giving up. When Nick and Vega busted in she found herself being flung forward. She ended up falling and hitting her head on the ground. She also felt pain in her knee and muttered a curse as she laid there on the ground.

_Way to go Sage. Should’ve listened to that gut of yours. Served ya well at Metro._

While she was berating herself, she managed to take a few breaths. It felt good that she could actually breathe now and she put her palms on the floor and tried to get up. It didn’t bode well that her knee was still throbbing and her head ached.

_Great. Now I’ll be sidelined._

Somehow she managed to get to a sort of seated position and she propped herself up with her hand. She looked around and at her person and tried not to touch herself. It was evidence. She almost panicked when a pair of legs entered her vision and she thought that the suspect was back. It was reaction for her to reach for something and she grabbed it and took a swing.

“Whoa Parker. Easy, it’s me.”

Sage blinked and realized that it was Nick and dropped whatever it was. “Sorry.”

Nick kneeled to take a look at her. He saw the contusion and it was bleeding a bit. Head wounds usually did. Aside from that, she seemed okay until she took a swipe at him with a pot she managed to grab from behind. He identified himself and that caused her to stop but she was blinking a little too much for his liking. “You okay?”

“I hit my head and not the first time,” Sage replied. She didn’t need his sympathy.

Nick made a slight face at that. At least she knew who he was and responded accordingly. “Can ya look at me so I can do a field test?”

“And see your ugly mug? No thanks,” Sage replied. She didn’t feel too good in her stomach but she could suck it up. She made to stand up and started up slowly.

“Need a hand?”

“Don’t be an ass. This is evidence,” Sage replied, not caring a bit for the tone in Nick’s voice, as she gestured to her clothes while trying to stand up. She managed to get to her feet but when she put her full weight down, her injured knee gave way.

Nick was quick to catch her before she hurt herself further. He was frustrated when she refused his help even though he could clearly see that she was favoring one of her legs. He was even more frustrated when he caught her when she fell and she started pushing him away.

“I got this,” Sage insisted as she pounded a fist on Nick’s arm. She pushed with the other and managed to break free. She hopped back and managed to land against the wall and stabilize herself. “I got this,” she repeated in a gentler tone and started moving stiffly. Her knee was killing her but she didn’t want anyone to touch her at the moment. Part of it was the fact that she now had evidence on her person and the other part… she would rather not think about at the moment.

Nick respected the request since she was capable of taking his head off with a pot but he was frustrated that she was being so stubborn about this. He was only trying to help and now she was being a spitfire. She was just plain frustrating. He followed her and saw her to the hands of the EMTs on the scene to check her out and found himself waiting nearby.

Sage seemed intent on making life difficult for everyone. She tried to protest against going to the hospital even though the EMT pointed out that her knee was swollen. In a field test, she showed that she didn’t have a concussion but she did have a headache and she still wasn’t feeling too well in her stomach but she didn’t say anything to avoid going. She looked at the EMT, “I’m good. Can I hand the evidence over to my partner?”

The medic agreed and she changed in the back of the ambulance as well as she could into the coveralls Nick had retrieved from their vehicle and supplied. She couldn’t fault him for his help in that department and she was decent in handing over her clothes to be processed as evidence. The queasiness she had been feeling went down once she started feeling like she was in control of at least her personal space. She was able to climb out but she knew that the EMT was right. Her knee was swollen. She inwardly groaned at the prospect of being sidelined.

****

“Ya know you don’t have to finish.”

Sage ignored Nick as she finished near the body. She knew enough to know that she shouldn’t be over where she had been assaulted. She had some measure of relief that Vega caught the assailant but so did not look forward to verifying it was the guy. Her lip twitched when she adjusted her leg since she was on the ground picking something up for evidence collection.

Nick twitched his own lip at the non-response from Sage. He had suggested that she quit for the night but she insisted and went so far as to pick up her kit and move to where she could work. By then David had shown up and did the liver temp to allow for processing of the body which she gladly took on. He went to the point of assault to try and salvage everything.

He was checking up on her when he made his statement. Her ignoring him was seemingly normal except for the small bandage that had been applied to the cut near her hairline. The slight wincing told him she was still feeling it in her knee but she was not saying anything. “Parker” he said to try and get her attention.

Sage was looking at the piece of evidence she found. It was part of a crucifix, possibly from a rosary. It was a common thing she had seen from gangs with Latin affiliations. Using her tweezers she picked up the piece and turned it over to look at it. She made a face of being impressed.

It was a little elaborate, none of the cheap stuff she had seen before. It was made to be more of a bling. Did she just think that? Turning it over, she noticed something on the back and peered at it. She could make out initials on it. Could be the DB or the assailant.

“Parker,” Nick’s voice came loud and next to her.

Sage looked up and saw him standing over her and looking put out. “What Stokes?”

Nick nearly scowled. “I said you didn’t have to finish.”

“And I don’t need you to babysit me.”

“I’m the lead and you’re my responsibility.” Nick tried to assert his authority since he was the lead investigator. He was not about to admit that he was worried about his partner since she was wincing and she had become more quiet since she declared she would be able to finish. He was not about to admit either that he had been scared when she had been thrown aside like a doll.

“And I didn’t ask for it even if you were assigned to be my keeper,” Sage countered. She put the piece into an evidence envelope. “Just let me do my job.”

“Why don’t you just admit that you aren’t feeling right? Your knee and all,” Nick countered while trying not to raise his voice. He almost shouted at Vega about the scene being clear but even he knew that it wasn’t the fault of the detective. The scene was cleared. The suspect came back and hid and snuck in.

Sage knew that Nick had a point but her pride and own pigheadedness reared their heads and she backed against the wall prepared to make a stand. “I’m fine, Stokes. We’re almost done here. Let’s just finish this up.” She put the evidence in the collection and went back to work. She couldn’t resist the twitch in her lips when she adjusted her position.

Nick pursed his lips as he watched her continue processing the scene. He noticed the slight wince and shook his head. She was in pain and she was being too pigheaded to admit that she was hurt and needed to take a break. “Stop being pigheaded.”

“Stop being a nag,” Sage countered. She then added softly, “You should finish. Better to have enough to put the suspect away.” She continued with her work quietly, hoping that Nick would leave her alone since she didn’t want to be bothered with pity and concern that she was sure was not sincere. She just wanted to work as long as she could to delay making a statement or anything else related to the assault.

Nick was about to say something but decided against it. He hated to admit that she had a point. He was anxious to process the evidence since it was one of their own even if he didn’t like her over much. He went back to work to finish processing the scene. It looked like the case was going to put them through a double. If that was the case then he would have to find a means of getting Sage to take a day off… not that she would listen.

So the scene was processed in silence as they continued to work. Sage was almost finished and managed to collect hairs and fibers and a few other bits of evidence. Her knee still ached as she made to get to her feet. She was going to have to be careful getting up but she could do it. It was just going to be difficult to not cry out in pain and she was no stranger to it.

Luckily Vega came back in to check just as she was getting up. She teetered a bit and he caught her to steady her, “Whoa. A little stiff in knees?”

Sage gave a slight chuckle and allowed Vega to help. “Yeah something like that. I heard that you caught the suspect?”

Vega studied Sage and noted the bandage on her forehead. No doubt it looked nastier than what it really was and he had seen how she reacted to Nick trying to help her. No doubt there were sparks there. He wasn’t going to make it worse but he wasn’t going to let her flounder. He held her steady and replied, “We did. Are you ready to make a statement about what happened?”

“Not really but I’ll do it,” Sage replied as she steadied herself. For once she was glad for the bulky coveralls for the forensics teams. It hid her curves and was suitable for collecting evidence and she didn’t feel too disadvantaged even if she were being given a hand. “I’ve done plenty of these before. It’s what I get for being a nosy investigator.”

“So this is nothing new to you?” Vega looked at Sage as she bent to collect her evidence. He could see her visibly limp but he wasn’t going to do anything unless she asked or it became too much.

“Nothing new at all,” Sage replied. She looked at nothing in particular and continued, “There have been a couple of suspects that tried to hide their crimes. In the end they get more than the original crime they are charged for.” She looked at Vega and asked, “Did you want me to give it now or at the station?”

“Wherever you think is best. We do have to get this back to the lab. So… the station will work for me.” Sage gave a slight smile. “I just don’t look forward to interrupting work when a case is hot… or rather when I’m on a case.”

Vega replied, “Okay. Need a hand there?”

“I got it,” Sage replied with a slight smile. She picked up the evidence she collected and started out towards the Tahoe. She limped as she walked towards the truck. She glanced at the officers and noticed that they were whispering while doing their jobs. It was the curse of being good at what she did and observing.

Nick had just finished when he overheard Sage talking to Vega. He watched as Vega helped steady Sage on her feet and resisted the urge to curse. He couldn’t help but scowl since he had offered his help previously but she had refused and actually did hit him. It didn’t hurt but Nick had the sense to realize that it could have been worse considering she did take a swipe at him with a pot. It was one more irritant about Sage that had him grumble to himself as they packed up.

The upside was that she was not in a good position to drive. Nick didn’t want to go through that again. He made sure everything was secure while Sage spoke Vega some more about her statement. That reminded him that he would have to file something too since she was on his watch and she was a new kid or transfer… well still a rookie. Just another thing to add to his night.

He was already in the Tahoe by the time Sage hobbled to the door. She got in without too much fuss but she winced with slight relief that she was off her bad knee. He pulled out the bag of ice that he pulled out of the first aid kit and broke. It was cold in his hands but he wasn’t feeling it completely. As soon as she was in the car, he put it on her knee before she could say anything. “Don’t argue with me and just keep it on.”

Sage didn’t expect the sudden feeling of cold on her knee and almost yelped but refrained from doing it when Nick told her not to argue with him. She looked at him and replied, “Ever hear of personal space?”

“I have.”

“Then read the sign next time,” Sage replied as she adjusted the ice while putting on her seatbelt. “Fairly obvious with the don’t touch.”

“And you’re fairly obvious with the stand alone act.” Nick started the Tahoe and adjusted the gears to head out. “Or showboating.”

Sage narrowed her eyes at that as she adjusted the ice. It felt good on her knee and she knew that she needed to reduce the swelling. Grissom couldn’t fault her for wanting to continue. He knew her reputation since he was the one that hired her. Though she might have to endure the scolding and be contrite and say not to do it again or something like that. It was standard procedure. She muttered, “I don’t showboat.”

“Oh really? So being tough and then bragging a bit… not showboating?”

Sage snorted through her nose. Her head started to ache especially near the place where she got hit. This was not going to end well. They never did and she was just being nice trying to stay out of the way while doing her job. She replied, “I don’t showboat. I don’t brag. Vega asked me a question and I answered it.”

“Yeah, something about having done this before.”

“And it’s the truth Stokes.” Sage gritted her teeth as the Tahoe hit a bump in the road. “What the hell do you know?”

“I know plenty,” Nick countered as he turned in the direction towards the lab. “Plenty.”

Sage rubbed her forehead while still holding the ice pack. She really didn’t want to get into this anymore. They were supposed to be working a case and processing everything and getting this done and bring justice. So she said, “Fine,” not realizing that her tone would be taking the wrong way.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Just what it is… fine. I believe you,” Sage replied shaking her head in confusion and in pain. She really didn’t get Nick Stokes sometimes and this was one of them. Oh she got the fact that they were at odds and that he was still miffed from the coffee incident her first night. Childish in her mind but she was generous to consider that her mannerisms hadn’t been friendly back. She could take it but she wasn’t anyone’s doormat either. She could ask around but she was wary since she was well aware of the gossip tree and how damaging it could be and she couldn’t forget the trouble that happened in D.C.

Nick on the other hand was thinking that by her tone she didn’t believe a word he was saying. It didn’t occur to him that she didn’t mean it that way. It was just one more thing to cement his dislike of her though if he really looked hard enough, it wasn’t dislike, but he was disinclined to look that deep. He kept his eyes on the road and occasionally looked in Sage’s direction as he said, “Hey, I’ve been in similar situations to. I had a gun pointed at my face and some of the places our crime scenes are at are out in the middle of desert or at Lake Mead.”

“And I said I believe you,” Sage countered. “I know what it’s like being once accused and assaulted by a voodoo priest, gang punks coming out of the woodwork and tripped out army sergeants on acid. The jungle’s the same here as there.” She looked out the window at the bright lights of Vegas. They said the city that never sleeps is New York but Vegas is a good ringer for that.

“You just have to have an answer for everything don’t you?”

Sage looked at Nick and frowned, “I don’t have an answer for everything. Can I help it if I feel the incessant need to say something? Besides I only answer if a question is asked of me.”

“So you say.”

Sage narrowed her eyes. She just wanted to get back to the lab. As far as she could tell there were two places in the world that felt like a haven: her place and the lab. She always felt home in a science lab and was one of the reasons why her mother thought that she was in danger of becoming an atheist or something equally bad. There was something about the lab that was soothing. Plus her headache was getting worse but she didn’t want to complain in front of Nick. Yet she couldn’t help but retort, “I do say and you are just being a…”

“What?” Nick looked over at her. He ignored the look of pain from the headache, assuming that it was her knee and that was unmentionable territory at the moment. He kept his eyes on the road but occasionally looked over at Sage. “I’m being a what?”

Sage didn’t want to resort to name calling but she was just not in the mood for verbal sparring. She was good at it and gave it all she got in order to get a point across but that was reserved usually when she was arguing for a case. Rarely did she do that at a colleague but right now she just had it. If she really wanted to be childish, she would have had Nick pull over and got out and walked back even if it killed her… or jumped out. As it were, she was just worn out and replied, “A jerk. And not any jerk but an overgrown Texan jerk.”

“I’m being a jerk?”

“You make it look easy,” Sage shot back. “You’d think Texans would have learned anything since the 1860s,” she murmured as she closed her eyes and looked out her window. She prayed for this night to end.

Nick said nothing more but muttered something unintelligible. He increased his speed since he was driving about five miles under the speed limit and stared straight ahead. Sometimes it was just best to walk away. At the moment that sounded like a good idea since he had a couple of name she’d like to call her but was too polite to say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

“Well we got a hit off your dead body and the assailant,” Vega said as he glanced at the room where Sage was writing her statement and looking a little less worse for the wear. He looked at Nick and added, “The dead guy is not Carlos “Calaca” Rivera but Carlos Ramosa, head of the Ramosa drug cartel out of Honduras and serious bad news. His partner is his second named Julio Nevarra, known enforcer with ties to established cartels here in the states.”

Nick knew what that meant. DEA and FBI were over these guys. Quite frankly he wasn’t anxious to meet Agent Culpepper again after that whole thing with the Strip Strangler case about a month ago. He also had a sense of foreboding as he looked at Sage, which was strange since for the most part they were just processing another crime scene at the time and knew nothing of it. “So is it bad?”

“FBI was investigating in a scam here in Vegas, white collar crime and the like. They might be taking over,” Vega supplied.

“Grissom know?”

“On my way down there now unless you want to,” Vega offered.

In the end both went to track down Grissom. Nick wanted to put some distance between him and Sage since she had been quiet and once shot a dirty look in his direction. He could have been a little nicer once he figured out that she had a massive headache. He didn’t know that it was a migraine and hurt enough to make her hurl once they got back and she escaped to the bathroom.

Sage finished what she was writing and sat there looking at her statement. She had to recall everything and it wasn’t all that pleasant. Being assaulted never was and she was very good at defending herself. Her ex-partner made sure of it when they met and he had received a couple of good reminders of that.

A Baltimore cop and a Southern belle. That was how they were known when they worked a case. Homicide was their specialty and was the first choice when FBI and the whole alphabet soup wanted their expertise. It was strange but he was big on evidence and didn’t chase the lie and she was the fearless science nerd that could identify just about every plant at the precinct with DNA. They were a pair for sure and it would have been a good partnership for a long time but then that other stuff had to happen.

It was never a romantic relationship. They were like the best friends type of thing. It was cemented when they worked on a case involving a drug ring that had ties to a cartel in Mexico or Honduras. She wondered if it was connected since her assailant said the same thing that had been uttered when they arrested their suspect. It was in Spanish but she knew what it was. She didn’t say anything about it since she wanted to just work the case and get it done and over with. Now that might come back to bite her in the rear.

_The Calaca has its eyes on you._

Sage debated on whether or not to add that bit and decided against it. It was probably not the best idea at the moment but it just seemed too coincidental. As it were, no one knew she had moved here except her family and maybe one friend back at Metro. Other than that, she was one of many that came through Vegas and she just happened to stay. She signed it and handed it over and made her way back to the lab to hide.

It was easy to not think too much about other stuff when you were preparing samples for analysis. It was the least she could do for Greg while he was on break. It certainly helped with the backlog a little. He was processing DNA for a special rush on an FBI case. She was not going to touch that so she busied herself with the other cases. She was working on samples for Catherine and Sara’s case right now, following the FIFO method kind of thing.

“Hey, I heard about what happened,” Warrick said as he walked into the lab. He had noticed Sage sitting in DNA working in a jumpsuit and had heard what had happened at the scene she and Nick had been processing. “You okay?”

Sage heard Warrick and was able to answer him readily while she finished preparing the sample, “Doing better than I was a couple of hours ago. Just figured I’d work on a few samples since Stokes sort of barred me from helping with the evidence.”

“Sort of?”

“Just ‘suggested’ that I take the time to make my statement and take a break and that he would sort out the evidence for processing.” Sage finished what she was doing and set it on the tray that was labeled with the case file number. She then wrote down on the log sheet she had created that identified the samples that were prepared and signing off on them. “I’m fine since I’m sitting here and doing this. Backlog.”

Warrick studied Sage and noted the bandage near her hairline. No wonder that Nick would have sidelined her and was probably given an excuse to take it to Grissom. He was sure though that Nick meant it as a polite gesture even though it was laced with the animosity they had towards each other but Warrick could hardly call it that. “That cut says otherwise but I’m sure you’ve had enough of that.”

“Tell me about it. Metro was tough and a good learning experience,” Sage replied as she prepared to stand up. Since it had been awhile since she put pressure on her knee, it buckled and she wobbled.

Warrick saw the movement and caught her, “Whoa there Parker. Your foot fell asleep or something?”

“No,” Sage replied. “Just a nasty bump that bastard gave me.” She tried to steady herself and didn’t like the distance she had to take to put the sampled in the fridge. She tried rotating her knee but it just agitated it some more.

Warrick saw what she was trying to do and asked, “Where do you need them put?”

Sage turned to look at Warrick and could see the concern in his eyes. There was no mocking in them or anything like that. She didn’t really think that he was capable of that unless he was seriously pissed at something or someone. She pointed at the fridge, “Top shelf. Next in line.”

Warrick picked up the tray and took a moment to look at it. Everything was neatly labeled in her handwriting. “Damn. Are you trying to put Greggo out of work?”

Sage couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “No. Just giving a hand. Backlog from a special request. That will keep him busy for a while.”

Warrick gave a slight shake of his head as he put the tray away. He noticed others in the fridge. They were labeled in Greg’s handwriting but were organized differently. He knew the tech had his own system and there was a rumor he hid his porn in his set of reference books and rotated them out though that was just a rumor. It seemed though that Sage’s touch made its way into the lab and it didn’t seem to disrupt what Greg had already in place but the guy worshipped the ground she walked on. “Are you trying to change suits or something?”

“No. Greggo likes it,” Sage replied getting what Warrick was talking about. She had started making her way to the door when she paused, “Thanks Warrick.”

“No problem Parker,” Warrick replied, using her preferred name. He watched as she made her way to Grissom’s office. He thought she was taking the whole thing about what happened too coolly. The least he would expect was some agitation but instead he found her in the lab preparing samples like nothing had happened.

“Hey, I don’t have anything yet,” Greg’s voice broke in.

Warrick was still watching when he replied, “I know. Just stopped by to talk to Parker.”

“Yeah I know. Heard she punched Nick,” Greg replied. He was making it up of course since he noticed that Warrick was busy watching her. He went to the fridge to continue his work. Now that his rush was finished, he could start in on the other samples. He gave a slight grin when he saw Sage’s work and a note attached to it.

Warrick replied, “That doesn’t surprise me.”

“Yeap, she’s got a mean right hook,” Greg went on. He sat at his station to prepare to work. “So you thinking about asking her out?”

That snapped Warrick out of what he was doing and he turned to look at Greg, “Oh that is so wrong.”

“Not really,” Greg offered. He was still smiling like he won the lottery. “Sage is a nice woman but really complex. No wonder she’s got Nick’s buttons pushed the wrong way.” He started to get to work on the samples and run them.

“So you’ve noticed that too?”

“I may be the chemist but I see things.” Greg started doing his thing and prepared the machines to do their work. “Besides, she has a thing for Nick.”

Warrick looked at the technician with a raised brow. He didn’t know if Greg was messing with him or not. It seemed pretty farfetched since Sage was the one that actually rebuffed Nick every time. “And you know this… how?”

“I know people,” Greg replied leaning back. “She has a thing for Nick and Nick has a thing for her and sparks fly.” He emphasized his point with a pen. “But that’s me speculating. So you intend on asking her out?”

Warrick looked at Greg. “Maybe for coffee but… Parker having a thing for Nick?”

“Oh yeah.”

“No way.”

“You wanna bet on that?”

“It wouldn’t be fair to you,” Warrick replied looking at Greg. He could tell though that he was serious. What was he missing?

“Five bucks on a pool to her admitting it.”

It was tempting and wrong on many levels. They both liked Sage and Nick but this seemed cruel since it was evident to everyone that they didn’t like each other. Warrick couldn’t help it though, “You’re on.”

****

“Can you at least make her take a day off?”

Grissom looked at Nick as he sat across from him. He had heard about what had happened and he had to commend her ability to stay focused on the job. He had inquired about her physical wellbeing since she was on his team and had that report on his desk. Nick had come in not too long ago to request a restriction of duty or taking time off.

Grissom had been well aware that it was a clash of personalities when they met. While it was hardly the time for social experiments, he knew that it had to be nipped in the bud before it started affecting the work of everyone else in the lab. So far it seemed that they were working together and they had processed two scenes and were working on the evidence. The tension though hadn’t been reduced and it was troublesome. He replied, “She told the EMTs that she was okay to work.”

Nick thought about what to say next without sounding like he was whining. “Grissom, Parker has a knee injury. She almost fell twice and she was limping. At least have her take a night off or something.”

Grissom hadn’t heard that. He knew she refused the trip to the hospital but acknowledged the recommendations made by the EMTs. Looking at Nick, it wasn’t just irritation at his assigned partner but concern. So there was headway being made there. “I’ll talk to her.”

Nick knew he was going to have to accept it at that. If he kept at it, it would just become a problem. At least there wasn’t going to be a risk that a shouting match would occur between him and Sage. He seriously thought she was capable of it but only when pushed to extremes and he knew he was guilty of some heavy handed insults in their verbal exchanges. “Thanks. I’ll be sorting out evidence for processing.”

It was inevitable that they would meet outside of Grissom’s office. Nick stopped just in time to avoid a serious collision since he was faster. She still tripped slightly and gave a little hop step. His hand reached out to steady her. “Whoa there Parker. Where’s the fire?”

Sage had changed to her spare clothes before going to see Grissom. She was well aware that she was hardly impressive in coveralls. It was fast moving even with a bruised knee. She had seen the bruising and could feel it. She had rounded the corner to Grissom’s office when Nick had come out. The movement had taken her by surprise and she nearly fell. She hardly expected Nick to help her but then again to be fair, he had always tried to help especially when she was getting up. She replied, “Just rough seas. Thanks.”

Nick was surprised at the lack of fire in her reply. In fact he had been expecting something she would do like stony silence. It was even more surprising that she thanked him. For a moment his annoyance with her was forgotten and he saw a woman who was looking and probably feeling vulnerable but too proud to say anything. He replied, “It’s alright. Steady there?”

Sage nodded, wanting to just to get this over with, “I’m good. You better get to the evidence. Time’s a wasting.” Her drawl was a little more pronounced as she tried not to react to the fact that his hand was still on her elbow and it was a little comforting after everything.

Nick gave a nod still trying to process that she was being nice. “Alright then. See ya then?”

“Um…” Sage didn’t know what to say. “I… don’t know. I might call it early. Rough seas.”

“Okay.” Nick released her elbow and gave a slight nod. He started walking away, leaving her there. He couldn’t help but give a look back and saw her walk into Grissom’s office. Now that he had asked to have her given a night off, he was feeling a bit guilty about it. He shook his head to clear that idea from it since he shouldn’t. He was just getting back up for something that was the most logical solution. Besides he had evidence to sort and process. So he continued on to do his job trying to ignore the fact that Sage Parker may be a nice person.

Sage made a slight face at what happened once Nick had left. That had been very unexpected and she wasn’t sure of what to think of it. Giving a slight shake of her head she continued on her way into Grissom’s office and gave a knock on the door frame. “You got a minute?”

Grissom had seen the whole thing and came to the conclusion that they were at least being civil with each other. That was a start and he made a mental note to put them on more cases together in the future. He greeted Sage, “Come on in. I heard about what happened. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Sage didn’t bother to hide the limp as she sat in the chair opposite Grissom. There wasn’t any point and she was admitting that maybe she should go home and take a night off. “The head’s okay but the knee…” She made a slight face.

“Nick said that you fell.”

“He’s correct.”

“And yet you continued to work the scene.”

There was no accusation to the tone. Rather Grissom was curious as to her motives for continuing when she could have gotten checked out at the hospital. He studied her expression and found that she was not thinking that Nick went behind her back. His knowledge of her extended to her professional demeanor and her presentation of herself and anything else was new.

Sage didn’t feel the need to be on the defensive. She didn’t sense any accusations within the tone. “I’m dedicated. I knew I could handle it and I did.”

“Just another point to your reputation,” Grissom replied. He wasn’t upset. “Are you all right though?”

Sage studied the man across from her. How many times had she asked that question to her guys when something happened? How many times had she been asked that question? Thinking about it, she could smell the odor and feel his breath on the back of her neck and hear his voice… “I’m okay. I just need a night off for the knee. I think it’s bruised to the bone and it was recommended that I ice it.”

Grissom looked at his newest CSI. Even he was astute enough to know that she was handling this way too well. He did consider that she may have faced something familiar but even that should have produced some reaction. That was worrisome but he could see that she was the kind of person to know her limits. He replied, “Alright. Take the night off and take care of that knee. Call in if you can’t come in next shift.”

“Thanks Boss,” Sage replied in her drawl.

Grissom didn’t mind her reference since he was more interested in how things were going. “How are things working on the case?”

Sage was not expecting that one but she answered it, “Working the case. Coming along but I’d rather not say anything until some of it has been processed.” She gave a slight frown since she really didn’t want to be talking about things especially her partner behind his back. “Um… can I go now?”

Grissom nodded, “Yeah,” aware that was all she was going to tell him. She may not be on the best terms with Nick but she was considerate. He waited until she was on her feet and heading out the door before adding, “Sage, there is no shame in asking for help.”

“I know. Old habits.” Sage gave a sort of sheepish grin and started hobbling out of the lab.

Grissom gave a slight smile before turning back to what he was working on. He was interrupted by Catherine coming in and saying, “You know this isn’t one of your little social experiments. It could be considered cruel and unusual punishment.”

“Are we talking about a case?”

“Come on Grissom. You’re not fooling anybody, least of all me,” Catherine replied in that familiar tone she took with him. She didn’t sit but preferred to stand. “We all saw that you were just asking for trouble putting the two of them together.”

“Sage Parker is not one to cause trouble,” Grissom replied in a placating tone. “She’s a very professional woman and knows boundaries.”

“And potential dislike between two CSIs. Tell me that it isn’t a social experiment,” Catherine replied. She looked at Grissom and took in his seemingly clueless expression with tolerance.

“It is better to head off anything that could compromise the case before it starts,” Grissom replied. He had given up reading the report on the case he was working on. He knew that Catherine needed to get it out of her system. “It was a risk but I trust Sage’s judgment… and Nick’s.”

Catherine gave a slight look at that. She knew that Grissom meant well but sometimes he just didn’t understand people. His world was science and the bugs. “So you trust them both not to kill each other before they solve the case? Are you sure we’re talking about Nick here?”

“Nick knows protocol. So does Sage. They’ll work it out in their own way,” Grissom countered. “She’s not a rookie Catherine.”

“Yeah I know. I backtracked a few of her cases… well some were news worthy,” Catherine replied as she shifted on her feet. “I even found this.” She put a file on Grissom’s desk and slid it forward.

Grissom put on his glasses and opened it. In it were newspaper clippings of a case a few months ago. He read the headline and skimmed the article. He picked up one of the articles to read it carefully.

“Did you know?”

Grissom didn’t say anything at first. He had refrained from discussing it with Sage since it was other stuff in his opinion and that didn’t detract from her skills as a CSI. He had done his own inquiries and even the sheriff sanctioned the hire citing that they were just adding one more to the best lab in the country. He didn’t believe in tainting a person with things that were either beyond their control or there was a side that people didn’t hear about. He finally said, “I know that this was a tragedy. Sage needed a new work environment.”

Catherine didn’t buy it but she knew Grissom well enough to know that when he got in that mode designed to tell people to back off. She had dug a little deeper and had a good idea why Sage came to Las Vegas. “Well he was her partner. It could affect things here.”

“It’s not a problem Catherine,” Grissom reassured her. He knew she was looking out for the lab.

“Alright,” Catherine replied. She believed Grissom on this and she liked Sage. She didn’t dress like she was an investigator but she had heard from Doc Robbins, the techs, and Greg that she was good at what she did. Greg praised to high heaven her ability to prepare samples for analysis. No doubt she had been putting some time in the lab doing that to help with the backlog. “Just tell me one thing: do you think that this will come back to bite her in the rear?”

"If that happens, I hope that Sage will feel comfortable enough to come to you or me,” Grissom replied after giving it some thought. “She’s been working solo even with a whole lab under her for a long time at Metro. She probably has had no one to rely on but herself.” He looked at Catherine with a pointed look, “This is a step down but an important step.”

“Teaching to work as a team again. Very good,” Catherine replied. She had what she needed to know and she trusted Grissom in his judgment. Sometimes he was wrong but he would admit it and he did have his moments when he realized that he had made an error. “I just hope it doesn’t backfire with her and Nick working together.”

“If you had been here a few minutes earlier you would have seen the first few steps.”

Catherine gave a timid smile, “Yeah. Just be careful about that Grissom. People don’t like being played and I doubt Parker likes it.” She turned to leave. She paused at the office door and turned to add, “Oh and by the way, the case they have… Looks like our friends from the FBI are back. Agent Culpepper might be around.”

Grissom looked up at that since he had started to go back to his reading. He watched as Catherine left his office to join up with Sara on their case. He got up to go see Nick about this whole thing about their case.


	7. Chapter 7

The neighborhood wasn’t considered the best in Vegas. It was like the many low income neighborhoods that were considered a breeding ground for crime like drugs, gangs and prostitution just to name a few. There was also the cultural flare that wasn’t usually evident to the naked eye; that is if people didn’t bother to look. To Sage, she could see the bits of culture that were carefully integrated into the houses, like an attempt to show that the people living there could blend into American society.

It was clearly of voodoo heritage on the first house that she stopped at. She could recognize a few of the effigies related to the religion. She fingered her choice of collar for the day. Even on her days off she still wore a collar. It was something she embraced as a part of her as well as her fascination for other cultures. It was partially why she had earned a degree in behavioral psychology.

_This is crazy. You have been on door to door duty before. What is so different about this?_

_Uh it is my day off and I am in a neighborhood without backup of any kind. That’s the difference._

The idea came to her when she got home after clocking out. It had been a long and arduous drive home since her knee was achy. She had declined an offer to be driven home. She wasn’t that helpless and she was still in two minds about what happened outside of Grissom’s office. She was certain that it wasn’t pity. That was below Nick and she could take that to the bank.

Anyway driving home, she thought about the case and what they had uncovered. She didn’t know about the ID of the assailant yet or the ID of the second DB. Yet what was in her mind was why someone like Rivera would kill someone with no apparent gang ties. It did occur to her that the cicatrization marks could be off putting and maybe scare a few people.

The ideas people had of voodoo were what they gleaned from Hollywood. Few people outside of scholars understood it as a form of spiritual worship of the world around them. Priests and priestesses were labeled witches or devil worshippers and the appearance of representations of the loa were mistaken for evil things. That much could be said about other deities that were of other cultures. Sage could remember a lecture she had sat in on and a couple of the students with strong Christian backgrounds went crazy on the subject matter.

While driving, she thought about the identity of the victim. She was well aware that voodoo, true voodoo worshippers were tight, close knit communities. They wouldn’t be so readily inclined to speak to outsiders. She knew that because it had taken a long time to build up trust with her friend in New Orleans to be allowed in on a ceremony and to learn the intricacies of voodoo and what made New Orleans voodoo different from the roots of the Caribbean. Still she knew she should have backup but it wasn’t like her partner was going to listen.

While she sat at home, she went over a few things about the case and scribbled notes full of possibilities based on what they had collected. She hadn’t had a chance to analyze anything so details were sketchy. First glance told her that Rivera was harassing the victim, a fistfight ensued. It escalated to weapons ultimately with Rivera shooting the victim but it didn’t answer why someone would shoot Rivera. The best possibility was that it was retaliation but deep down Sage suspected that there was more to it.

Now she was back in the neighborhood and going door to door. Perhaps she could find something even though she was off the clock sort of. She knocked on the door of the first house and waited. She glanced around to find that there were kids out staring while going about their play. It was nerve wracking since she wasn’t that familiar with Las Vegas and while her knee felt better, that didn’t mean she was able to defend herself.

It wasn’t too long of a wait for the door was opened by a dark skinned middle aged woman. She had cicatrization scars on her face done in a similar pattern as the John Doe so Sage was going to assume that they might know each other. She cleared her throat and said, “Excuse me, I’m Sage Parker and I’m with the Las Vegas Crime lab.”

“Yes. I was expecting you but not alone.”

“Uh… what?” Sage usually wasn’t surprised when people flung things out of left field. It was part of the job; you learned that people were capable of just about anything. This though was a first.

The woman nodded and beckoned Sage to enter. Once she shut the door, she said, “You are expected as well as the one that watches your shadow.”

Sage had no idea what to make of that. She didn’t know who the woman was referring to since she had been eyeballed since she walked into the crime lab day one. “I have no idea what you are talking about but I was hoping you could answer some questions for me…”

“His name is Clarence and he is my son.”

 _Okay that worked out well_ , Sage thought to herself. She recalled a few instances where she had people know what they were going to ask and answered before the question was out of her mouth. She was still in shock from the fact that she was expected and someone who always was watching. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to be freaked out or what but she remembered she was the scientist so she went with that. “Okay. He has cicatrization in a similar pattern on his face like yours and he was wearing a gris-gris?”

The woman nodded as she looked out the window of her house before turning back. “Protection but not enough.”

“I see. Did Clarence have any enemies Mrs…?”

“Suleiman. We have had many troubles here. Many think that with our practices we have drugs. Clarence organized a protection of our people,” Mrs. Suleiman replied. She gently pushed on Sage to sit ad began offering tea. “All we want is to practice our ways in peace.”

“I understand,” Sage replied as she took a polite sip of tea. “It is hard to find people that understand that need. We forget the basics.”

“A gift of expression and strong will. It’s why he watches so much,” Mrs. Suleiman said as she got up to go to a corner of the living room. “I saw Clarence that night. He had a knife and was going to make a point with the men from the south.”

“La Guardia?” Sage looked at the woman while ignoring the fact that it was twice now that it had been mentioned that she was being watched. It was too much a reminder of what had been reiterated at Metro after what happened there. She would rather stick to the case.

“That is what they called themselves. They said we were encroaching on their territory and we needed to back off or they would mean business,” Mrs. Suleiman replied. She looked at the pictures from where they had lived before and gently touched the one with her and her son. “We thought it would be easier here in a city where there are people who roam the strange and unusual.”

“Your group had problems with another in New Orleans. It’s why you moved, isn’t it?” Sage held her cup and watched the woman as she looked at the pictures. It was a bold assumption but after her enlightening conversation, she had to be sure. If she was right, they had moved for their beliefs and settled in a place like Vegas where pretty much they would blend in except for the cicatrization marks. That alone would make them stand out and then there were the neighbors watching and that would also provide tension and the like.

“You would know. You are of the people there.”

“I am from New Orleans, yes. I have a friend who is a priest of his sect and informed me about recent tensions. It’s why I asked,” Sage replied determined to be honest. Even though she shouldn’t reveal too much of the investigation, she wanted to be as honest as possible about it.

“You know this and it is true. We are persecuted here. There we were arguing over tenets but never would we stoop to killing each other.”

Sage blinked a bit at that. “I understand ma’am,” her Southern drawl stressed itself a little more. Most of the time it was faint but when she got particularly emotional it made itself know. She never lost it even after spending five years in D.C. That kind of thing just didn’t go away easily. “So Clarence was killed because he was telling them to back off?”

“Yes. They are very bad men CSI Parker. That is why I worry that you are not here with one who watches even though he doesn’t want to,” Mrs. Suleiman replied. She looked at Sage with a worried expression. “He is your gris-gris.”

Sage made a slight face at that. She knew what a gris-gris was. She had one of her own that had been sent to her before she left for Vegas. She was not certain she was willing to go that far with Nick Stokes now that she was certain that was who Mrs. Suleiman was talking about. She pulled hers out from under her shirt, “I have one already. My friend from New Orleans gave it to me.”

Mrs. Suleiman inspected the gris-gris. She took her time looking at the scrollwork and the time and energy put into the gris-gris. It was quality work and the bokor who made it did it with absolute care. She was familiar with the work and the bokor. She replied, “You must be a very good friend to the bokor who made this for you. It was made out of love.”

“He taught me much about voodoo,” Sage replied as her drawl correctly pronounced the word. She had worked long and hard to make sure that it came out right and had been pestered by her friend to make sure she pronounced it correctly. “How did you know that he is a bokor?”

Mrs. Suleiman gave a slight smile at that. She liked the young woman. She was full of passion for her job but also had respect for things that were strange and unfamiliar. She replied, “I know this bokor well by his work. He was one of the few that tried to resolve the differences within the community. He was all about peace.”

“He still is,” Sage affirmed. She wasn’t uncomfortable with the woman holding her gris-gris. She wore it all the time under her shirts out of respect and because she felt she would need it since she was leaving the familiar for the not so familiar. “He told me about what happened more or less. I am sorry. All serve the loa but opinions differ.”

“Very much so,” Mrs. Suleiman agreed. “In the end it was peaceful to leave. We were wished well. The loa have been kind to us.” She finished fingering the gris-gris and gently put it back so that it hung around Sage’s neck. “This will protect you from most things but your other gris-gris; that is one you should keep close.”

“Um… forgive me but I think gris-gris are supposed to be amulets of the sort. My partner is hardly that and we don’t really see eye to eye on much.” Sage knew she was being polite about her relationship with Nick. It was oil and water, plain and simple. “It’s oil and water.”

“Sometimes they make the best gris-gris,” Mrs. Suleiman replied with a knowing expression on her face. She refilled the cups of tea and sat to take her cup and sip. “We in the community see much but we don’t speak. Many do not understand us and many think that the elder is crazy. There is no respect except from you and your gris-gris.”

“You must be mistaken,” Sage replied a little confused. “Detective Vega and I questioned her and while she rambled, I was able to help pick out what happened.”

“You show respect and the gris-gris does too,” Mrs. Suleiman repeated her earlier assessment. She took a sip of her tea as she studied Sage. “Watches he does. In the end he will be your gris-gris.”

Sage wasn’t sure of what to make of it. True Nick did show concern when they ran into each other and even helped to make sure she didn’t fall over but that in of itself was nothing to get excited over. It just showed that they were able to put aside the other stuff and work together; essentially play nice. What Mrs. Suleiman was suggesting… she wasn’t sure.

Sage was familiar with the concept of watching the six. Her father taught her that as much and it was what she did growing up with Cassie. She looked after her sister though she could hardly say the same for Cassie but she did it in her own way. For her father it was a Marine thing but it was also a family thing and one her mother was familiar with and that was related to the whole Southern thing. She carried that over to watching her partners’ backs and they watched hers. True she would backup Nick since they were on a case and grudgingly he would for her. Anything else was like a cold day in hell.

She was about to reply when her phone rang. She pulled her cell phone out and didn’t recognize the number. She knew the number for the lab and she switched numbers to keep Cassie from bothering her. Looking at Mrs. Suleiman, she apologized and answered, “Parker.”

Mrs. Suleiman watched for a moment as Sage talked with the person at the other end. She got up and went to the chest on one of the dressers. She opened it and looked at the contents. She knew that when the CSI showed up, she was going to walk into a world that could spell trouble if she wasn’t careful. She had given what she needed to save but perhaps she could give a little more.

Sage hadn’t noticed but was listening to none other than Nick on the other end. She replied, “Okay. I’ll come in.” She looked at her watch and noted the time. She was going to have to hurry if she was going to make the shift start. “Give me twenty minutes.”

She listened to the reply on the other end and retorted, “I never said I couldn’t drive I said I don’t like to drive and there is a difference. See ya in twenty.”

“You must leave?”

Sage nodded as she put the cup on the coffee table. “Yeah. Thank you for your time. Any other information you know or others of the community might know, please have them call me at the crime lab. I will try to make sure that they are treated fairly.”

“It is all we could ask for,” Mrs. Suleiman related as she showed Sage to the door. “Be careful CSI Parker. Those that killed my son seem to have a long reach. Keep your gris-gris close.”

Sage knew that there was no changing the woman’s mind about that so she nodded. She was surprised when Mrs. Suleiman handed her a gris-gris. She raised her brow as she held it in her hand. “Mrs. Suleiman?”

Mrs. Suleiman gave a slight smile, “Even a gris-gris needs a gris-gris.” She closed Sage’s hand over it. “You will know when the time is right. I will ask the loa to watch out for you and hope that you will find whoever did this and bring peace to our community.” She held Sage’s hands to make her intentions be known.

“We will try,” Sage replied as she nodded. When Mrs. Suleiman released her hands, she left the house and headed to where her car was. She was surprised that no one tried to defile it since it was a nice car but she got the feeling that Mrs. Suleiman had more influence over her community than meets the eye. She wondered if she was a bokor herself since she did say that she would speak to the loa.

Fingering the gris-gris that was supposed to be for Nick, she put it gently in her jacket pocket and got in her car. Something had come up and judging from Nick’s tone over the phone, he was not happy that he had to call her in. She didn’t know what to make of it as she turned on the ignition and headed in the direction of the lab, unaware that she was being watched from windows and a nondescript car that had been parked down the street.

****

“I thought Grissom gave you the night off?”

Sage looked at Catherine as she walked into the lab. She was by the main desk since there was a message for her. She looked at it but diverted her attention to the older CSI. “He did but something came up.”

Catherine watched as Sage read the note and in a deft movement tear it into tiny pieces. “That’s the second one you’ve torn up.”

“Not important,” Sage replied as she dumped the pieces in the nearby wastebasket. “Just someone I told not to bother me at work.”

Catherine noticed how defensive Sage got and figured that it was in that realm of personal territory. She wasn’t going to pry but she was going to make a few points clear. “Okay, well I won’t ask but can you make sure that you and Nick tone down the insults?”

Sage raised her brow at that. “I will if he does. We may not like each other but we will work the case.”

“That’s good cause I hate to have to clean up the aftermath though I would root for you,” Catherine replied with a slight smile. “Nice to see a woman that can hold her own.”

Sage was confused but she gave a smile at that. She knew that Catherine had seniority over her so she had to be the disciplinarian. It seemed though that she liked the animosity a bit. “Um… I try on that account.” She gave a slightly puzzled frown at her response since she wasn’t sure what else to say to that comment.

Catherine was still smiling, “Relax Parker. It’s rare that we see Nick get so flustered by someone who isn’t afraid to say what they mean.” She leaned in a little close and whispered, “Between you and me, I think that you will show us a thing or two.”

Sage gave a slight smile at that. “Well I guess I’ll stick to being me. Thanks Catherine.” She started walking towards the conference room with a confused look on her face.

Catherine had meant what she said. She truly did like Sage but she wanted to know more about her just in case. That was twice she had thrown away a message and that was after looking at who it was from. She hadn’t bothered to read it. Knowing that it was going behind her back, she fished the pieces out of the wastebasket. She had some time to kill.

Meanwhile Sage walked through the lab pausing to greet Greg who thanked her for her help with the B&E samples. She couldn’t help but smile at that. Greg was like the little brother that she wished she had. She was used to the hero worship from her days of running a lab but Greg’s acceptance and his enthusiasm endeared him to her. It enabled her to say that she would like to go out again next week. It was a nice lift to what was surely waiting for her.

She was walking better since her pounding the pavement earlier eased the pain. It was still a nasty color and it was a dull throb sometimes but it was bearable. She was just going to have to deal like she was going to have to deal with Nick.

“Parker, weren’t you supposed to have the night off?”

“I was Warrick,” Sage replied as the tall CSI fell in step with her. She couldn’t help it, “Does everyone follow my comings and goings like they do celebrities?”

“Well you’re kind of a celebrity,” Warrick admitted. “Most of the lab rats and a few of us know about your work on blood analysis and profiling. I bet Doc Robbins and David have read every article you wrote.”

“I’m not a pathologist but DNA is my specialty and the profiling just… is gravy,” Sage admitted. “I guess I’ll be under scrutiny until I just become another face in this sea of people.” She emphasized her drawl to be funny.

Warrick gave a chuckle. “Like that’s gonna happen. Listen, maybe after shift I could buy you a cup of coffee and we could exchange stories or something.”

“Are you asking me out?” Sage studied the tall CSI with an inspecting look. He was the fourth that asked her out. The two from days she rejected on the dates but did say maybe hang out at a club or something. Greg was a breakfast date and now they were going to a movie but that still wasn’t a date. Now Warrick was asking her out and she wondered if it was a group effort to make her feel welcome but also pick her brains or something.

“Just coffee and getting to know you,” Warrick replied with a shrug of his shoulders. It had been a spur of the moment thing and he could say that he like Sage Parker. Plus he was curious as to what was it about her that got under Nick’s skin. His conversation with Greg was some revelation but he wasn’t sure since Greg had just met her like everyone else and now it was like they were friends for life or something.

“Cause that did sound like one,” Sage teased as she paused in the hallway. She was aware that she shouldn’t tease too much since she was the new kid on the playground. “And I know you know that I have been asked out by others here.”

“Yeah day shift.”

“And Greggo,” Sage added. She was chuckling a bit at that. “Makes me feel like I was dumped on ship out at sea full of nothing but sailors. Male sailors.”

Warrick gave a sheepish grin. No doubt she would be feeling like that. There were plenty of females in the lab but he could see her point. “I get it. Hope that doesn’t affect your decision?”

Sage was still smiling as she teased Warrick by pretending to think about it. Finally she said, “Okay, I’ll take it for what it is which is coffee and storytelling time but only if you can match that with a story or two.”

“I can do that and raise it to asking your opinion on the team,” Warrick replied after thinking about it for a spell.

Sage thought about it. The way it was worded could mean that he could ask her just about anything. She was willing to take the risk and she was going to find out more about them as time passed and she did more cases with them. “Call,” she replied and held out her hand.

Warrick took her hand, impressed at her application of poker terms. “Deal.”

“Let’s hope that doesn’t turn out to be a straight flush,” Sage replied, liking the firm grip Warrick had. “Then again I was always good at a round of stick.”

“You shoot pool?”

“That is for me to know and for you to find out when you want to cash in on that coffee,” Sage replied. She started to head to where the conference room was, “Just give me leeway.”

Warrick couldn’t help but smile. Sage was definitely something else and had a surprise around every corner. In his opinion she was going to fit in well… well he had to take that back as far as Nick was concerned. That was something that he definitely wanted to see in terms of it working out and maybe Greg would be right in his assertion. He turned to head back to what he was doing before he spotted Sage walking in.

Sage in the meantime made it to the conference room where Nick was waiting outside the door. She had dropped her happy look before getting close since she didn’t want anything to spoil the good mood she was in. It helped temper the reaction Nick gave as he checked his watch and said, “Two minutes to spare. Is that a record?”

Sage gave a slight narrowing of her eyes as she replied, “An improvement over my last one and I didn’t even run over a curb.” She wouldn’t do that. Not with her baby but Nick didn’t have to know that and she wanted to milk the drive she gave him back to the lab for all it was worth.

“That’s a surprise,” Nick deadpanned. “So what did you do this time?”

“Me? What about you?”

“Don’t give me that,” Nick replied indicating he wasn’t going to fall for her cute act. “Tell me you had nothing to do with this.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sage couldn’t help but put a little heat in her words. She followed Nick in and was a guy in a suit that was not a LVPD detective. “What’s going on?”

The man in the suit greeted her, “Agent Culpepper, FBI. Pleasure to meet you Sage Parker.”


	8. Chapter 8

Sage could not believe that this was happening. One case and now it was coming to bite her in the ass literally. She knew it had been a mistake but they listened to her, got their man and now… She sat in the chair she had been given and asked, “You want me to profile the guy that possibly killed a suspect in a murder investigation? The same guy that assaulted me?”

Agent Culpepper looked at the CSI sitting across from him and flanked by her partner. Of the two, she was the one that was most indignant but composed about it. “Not profile but do something like a 730 psyc eval.”

“Meaning get inside his head and try to get him to spill the beans; that’s an interrogator’s job, not mine,” Sage replied.

Agent Culpepper pushed two mug shots. One was of the suspect and the other was the assailant. “Do you recognize these two?”

“Only from the case,” Sage retorted, not liking this at all.

“So you don’t recognize Carlos Ramosa, head of the Ramosa cartel and Julio Nevarra suspected hitman for other organizations, particularly drug cartels?”

“Ask DEA,” Sage replied, ignoring the look shot her way by Nick. She was familiar with the Ramosa cartel since she did profile the organization and even spoke to a high ranking member. Agent Culpepper had to be delusional if he thought she would do that again. “The only thing I know was that FBI asked my opinion on why someone would do something to a body and it wasn’t consistent with known messages that are sent.”

“Are you even aware of what is going on?”

“All I know is that this one,” Sage pointed at Rivera or Ramosa, or whatever and pushed the picture towards Culpepper, “May have killed one Clarence Suleiman for thinking that his people were infringing on their drug trade and this one,” she pointed at Nevarra, “Assaulted me at a crime scene. So I have no idea what you need me for.”

Culpepper could see that he was being met with resistance. He had to give a little if this was going to work. “Julio Nevarra is suspected of a string of unexplained killings; cases that were not solved but they all have links to the cartels and in particular the Ramosa cartel and frankly we are curious as to why the head of a powerful cartel was targeted or why he was here in the first place under an assumed name.” He leaned forward to drop the last piece, “And since you have actually spoken to Ramosa’s lieutenant which led to the recovery of a twelve year old boy… your familiarity in this case would be beneficial.”

“I suggest you not mention that case ever again,” Sage replied after tapping her finger on the table. “From my understanding, the Reynosa boy would be left alone. Period. Do not try to guilt trip me.” She continued to tap the table while trying not to lose her temper.

“With all due respect this is your area of expertise.”

“I’m a crime scene investigator, not a psychiatrist,” Sage replied.

“You do have a degree in behavioral psychology and have presented interesting theories in criminal analysis,” Culpepper replied. He studied her and was unnerved by that tapping. “Bottom line is you’ve worked a case involving the cartel and you know them. Besides it’s been cleared. Welcome back Sage.”

“Bite me,” Sage muttered. She knew that it was heard by her audience and didn’t care. She looked at Culpepper and said, “Fine but at least let us continue our investigation into the murder of Clarence Suleiman.”

“I don’t think you need to worry about that. You said it yourself that your suspect is dead,” Culpepper replied with a slight smile. “Close your case and be ready to work.” He got up and started to leave, “Nice meeting you Parker. I hear things from the D.C. office all the time.”

Sage gritted her teeth and let out the breath that she had been holding. She then said, as soon as Culpepper left, “And I hear things about dickheads too.” She turned and noticed Nick looking at her. “What?”

“Did you know anything about this before they walked in?”

“No.”

Nick had listened to the whole conversation. He learned more about Sage Parker in that setting than the silent drives and icy glares they threw back and forth at each other. Sure he knew that she had a reputation from the lab techs and the whispers when he had been doing his own work but he hadn’t really paid attention except to Greg’s high praise of her blood analysis work. “Culpepper just marched in here and basically said that you are connected to our suspect.”

“At the time we learned his ID was Rivera, not Ramosa. So how the hell was I supposed to know? It’s not like that information was made privy to me,” Sage shot back. “At the time we were investigating a crime that most likely was a misunderstanding turned violent.”

“Yeah and another thing,” Nick replied, “How did you know the name of the victim? Vega has been asking around and no one has talked.”

“I looked at the voodoo angle. It worked,” Sage replied giving a controlled movement that almost looked robotic. “Mrs. Suleiman was a very nice woman and actually said that they had been having problems since they moved from New Orleans.”

“So you still went to work even though Grissom gave you the night off? What’s wrong with you?”

“Me? What about you?” Sage motioned with her hands in an overemphasizing manner. “I told you the cicatrization and voodoo would help. Too much desert in your ears Tex?”

Nick tried not to overreact to that. This was getting to a point where it could escalate to a shouting match. “Alright fine but did you go alone?”

“You’re not my babysitter Stokes,” Sage replied. “Besides it’s not like they would have talked to Vega.” She could see Nick was simmering. Yeah this was her fault; just one more thing against her. “Besides, these are close knit communities and unless you know certain particulars, you’re not going to get much if you’re lucky.”

“And I supposed you know these particulars?”

“I’m from New Orleans,” Sage replied, saying the name of the city as a true denizen of New Orleans would say it. “I know a priest and he taught me.”

“You just have an answer for everything.”

“Yeah and you said that already,” Sage replied tapping her finger again on the table. “Look let’s just keep going on the case.”

“Don’t you have to profile Ms. Degree in Behavioral Psychology?”

“Shut up,” Sage retorted as she walked out the door. She walked down the hall towards Grissom’s office and was waylaid by one of the assistants with a case file. She knew that she was mean in scowling at the poor girl when she took it since she knew it was the case file on her subject of interrogation and managed to say thank you and apologize for terseness. That still didn’t deter her from her path to Grissom’s office. Once in she asked, “Why am I being subject to this?”

Grissom looked up at Sage who was holding a case file and looked ready to hurl it at someone or something. He replied, “Vega uncovered the identity of your suspect and it was flagged and the assailant was also flagged. Their case, they have point.”

“Not that,” Sage replied, “I mean being made to ‘assess’ Nevarra.”

“You’re a behavioral psychologist.”

“I have a degree in behavioral psychology,” Sage corrected. Well actually Grissom spoke the truth. She had a license in that area. “My expertise is in DNA analysis. I ran a crime lab. I don’t do profiling.”

“According to the FBI you did.”

“And it wasn’t voluntary,” Sage countered. She paused to get her temper under control. When she calmed down she continued, “I was working a case that was routine homicide. As it turned out the victim had cartel ties and incidentally was involved with the kidnapping of the son of one of the ‘enemies’ of the cartel. At that point my partner had apprehended the suspect who happened to be the second in command and he wasn’t talking. I had evidence to confront him with and ended up…”

“You got inside his head and found the boy,” Grissom finished. He looked at Sage who was pacing agitated. “You got him to reveal the location and he was okay.”

“And I classified the lieutenant as a sociopath with paranoid delusions of taking over the territory. He wasn’t happy about it. I was thanked after they pretty much tried to burn me and my guys for a mistake. The evidence was right but the interpretation was off. So you can imagine that I’m not particularly happy about this.” She looked at Grissom aware that she had been rambling quite a bit but she had to make it clear that she was not happy with this arrangement and hoped that he would intercede and stop this.

Grissom had the whole story. The sheriff had stepped in so his hands were tied. “Sage, I can’t help you on this.”

“Boss, I don’t want to do this.”

“You don’t have a choice and neither do I. The sheriff pretty much put the ball in Culpepper’s court,” Grissom replied apologetically. He could recall clearly that conversation. Her background in behavioral psychology along with her work on some high profile cases were the only reason that her employment was accepted even though Grissom sought her out when she inquired. “You are to follow through with the case and go with it.”

“That man attacked me. Most cases that is a bad combination,” Sage pointed out. She wasn’t saying that she was weak. She was just livid.

“In most cases yes but you’re the only one who knows the cartel and their people.”

“Is that you saying that or the sheriff?”

“Sage,” Grissom said in a placating tone, “We see people on the worst day of their lives. We do what we can to find the evidence and bring closer and explain what happened. This is just another piece of the puzzle and while it does have complications with the past but… I wouldn’t have pushed to hire you if you couldn’t handle it. You’re good Sage. Now go and show what you can do.”

Sage knew that she wasn’t getting out of this. She sighed as she looked at the folder. She made a slight blowing sound. “Alright, I’ll do it but keep in mind this is under protest.”

“I think you made that nice and clear,” Grissom countered with a slight smile. He sobered and added, “Seriously, Sage, I know you’ll do fine. I read over those cases, especially the ones before the Ramosa case. I know.”

Sage studied the elder CSI with a scrutinizing look. Of course he would have read about her cases. “Thanks Boss,” she replied. She started to walk out the door before she turned around and asked, “How do you feel about taking an investigation in your own hands?”

Grissom looked at Sage. He could tell something was going on in her brain. “Following protocol is the rule. There is no room for subjectivity in the line of work that we do,” he replied.

“I know and I know there is this thing about cooperation in law enforcement.”

“Just do what you are asked to do.”

“Okay,” Sage replied and she walked out the door.

Grissom watched her leave, not sure what that was about and whether or not he should be worried about what she might intend to do. He was certain she wouldn’t do anything to compromise the case. He wondered if he should have pushed harder to pass the case off to the FBI and leave her out of it.

****

“Greggo, you have something?”

Greg looked up from his report he was writing to see Nick standing there. He had seen Sage walk through the lab in a huff a couple of times since she came in a few hours before the swing shift started. He was certain that a fight had happened between her and Nick and it had something to do with the FBI agent that looked smug. He replied, “Just a moment.”

Nick noticed that it was quiet in the lab. He was used to Greg blasting some form of rock or whatever it was that he listened to and to not hear it was rather unusual. “Little quiet in here.”

“Didn’t feel like it today,” Greg replied as he finished what he was writing. He then slid in his chair over to where he had the report waiting. He grabbed it and slid all the way back with little enthusiasm. “Here you go,” he said as he handed the report to Nick.

Nick took the report and looked at it. He read the results, “You got a match?”

“Yep. The blood on the knife matches your dead suspect,” Greg confirmed. He sat back in his chair and continued, “And the epithelials from under your victim’s finger nails are a match to the epithelials found under Sage’s nails and they are from your other suspect. I also found your suspects epithelials underneath your victim’s nails.”

Nick read the report. He had been through the autopsy of the suspect and it was concluded that he had suffered a non-fatal knife wound but COD was a bullet to the back of the head. He had to admit that initial suspicions were correct and Sage did lay it out for Culpepper. “So they were both at the crime scene?” Nick frowned at that since it didn’t seem to make much sense. There hadn’t been evidence of a second person around.

“You have what I got. Up to you guys to interpret it,” Greg replied as he shrugged his shoulders and went back to writing.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing. Just same old same old,” Greg replied looking up with a look on his face. He didn’t mean to take sides but as far as he could tell Sage was getting the heavy pressure and Nick wasn’t making it easier by being snippy with her.

“Is this about me forgetting to bring that…?” Nick tried to remember the name at the moment since his thoughts were on the case.

Greg debated on being a pain in the butt internally but at the moment he caught Sage walking through the lab holding a case file and reading it. He replied, “So, things are working on the case?”

“They’re going good now that evidence confirms a timeline,” Nick replied, not sure why Greg was staring at him that way or where the conversation was going.

“Sage doing okay? I mean I did have to analyze who she scratched,” Greg responded.

“Looks okay to me,” Nick replied, not really wanting to get into this. He wanted time to cool off before actually trying to talk to her about their findings. “Didn’t you ask her?”

“No. Didn’t have to,” Greg said as he put his pen down and went to go prepare another batch of samples for another case. “Seems like you two are really getting along. The icy glares do wonders.”

Nick closed the folder trying not to lose his temper. “We are working the case and we have an angle that she’s chasing.”

“For the FBI of course.”

“Don’t you have samples to run?” Nick didn’t want to be having this conversation with anyone. He didn’t mean to sound so irritated either talking to Greg like that but he just wanted a couple of hours that didn’t remind him of his partner who was getting ready to face the guy that nearly choked her and was available for Culpepper’s whim.

Greg knew that Nick was agitated but he knew that the longer this went on and one didn’t give… He feared of losing two people that he liked. “I do. She’s not a bad person… just has baggage. Just listen instead of hear it.” He shrugged his shoulders and went back to work, leaving Nick to his own devices. That was part of the problem, in his own opinion. They talked but neither was listening to what the other was saying. Sage was better but it still wasn’t all there.

Nick looked at Greg and could see that he wasn’t going to talk anymore. Picking up the file he left the lab and went to the lighted table to where he was going through the shooter’s clothes. They didn’t find a gun but maybe he could find something. He also pulled out Ramosa’s clothing and the victim’s.

Starting with the victim’s clothing, he was able to match up the wound patterns to the gunshot. He also checked and Greg’s report did state that the blood on the shirt was the victim’s and the killer’s. There were some other details that were in Greg’s report that matched and was adding to the idea that it was start with on and running out of suspects and the only alive…

Nick pursed his lips as he looked around. He found an interesting pattern on the victim and the suspect’s shirts. It was like a print of sorts but not a fingerprint. Picking up a lens, he held it over the stain and then recalled something. He went through the photos and came to the ones that he took of Suleiman’s face.

After Sage left on her angle, Nick had noticed a pattern of bruising that looked like it might be something the guy was hit with. He looked at the pictures and compared it to the stains on the shirts. He found matches and that told him that there was an exchange of sorts between Ramosa and Suleiman and Doc Robbins’ report included severe head trauma even though the bullet was what did him in.

A knock sounded and Nick looked up to see Mandy the fingerprint technician standing there. He gave a slight grin, “Mandy, give me something dandy.”

“Prints on the knife belong to your vic,” Mandy replied as she tossed the sheet of paper on the table. “The other set was badly smudged so no hits there.”

Nick took in Mandy’s demeanor and asked, “What’s up with you?”

“The usual. Now I’m on my break.” Mandy turned and walked away leaving Nick with his sheet.

Nick made a slight face as she left. It seemed the whole lab was in a funk today. He continued through his evidence but his thoughts drifted back to the pictures. He continued through until a movement caused a clink. Frowning, he shifted the clothing and came across a small evidence bag. Picking it up, he took a close look at it.

It was a crucifix and in Nick’s opinion very gaudy. The shape of it though looked distinct. He pulled the picture and the shirt out. He visually compared them and found that it looked like it was what hit Suleiman across the face. He almost could visualize how it was done. Looking at the shirt, he could make a match to the stains and it led him to Nevarra’s clothes where he found an imprint in the jeans pocket. It was bloody so that meant more for Greg to analyze. He also had to check the crucifix.

It looked like it was broken off its chain. Could be a sign of struggle but there were no epithelials under Ramosa’s nails or anything to indicate there was a struggle. It was looking like that Ramosa had no fear of his attacker. Peering at it Nick decided to do a swab and test for blood. It turned out there was blood and he marked it for Greg to run.

Flipping the crucifix over, Nick spotted something on the back. He found what looked like to be engraver’s marks on the back. He was familiar with jewelry to know that it wasn’t from a jeweler’s mark even though the thing was probably custom made. This looked more like they were initials to the person that it belonged to.

A quick check revealed that it didn’t match with any of the knowns that they had. It felt like a dead end to Nick but he wasn’t ready to give up yet. There was the possibility that maybe one of the three knew who it belonged to. It was just a matter of finding out who. At the moment he had to get his samples to Greg and placed his evidence aside, making sure that it was taken care of and not left to be compromised.

He grabbed his samples and the files and started to take off. As an afterthought, he turned around and went back to get out the crucifix. He had a thought and if it might help… He took off down the hall towards Greg’s lab and found him at work. He came in, “Hey Greggo, can you do a rush for me?”

“Take a number,” Greg replied as he worked with what he was looking at.

“Please, Greg.” Nick paused a moment to think about what to say next. “This is important. It might make or break the case and help Parker out.”

Greg looked up from what he was doing at Nick. He could tell that Nick was on to something and even his curiosity was piqued. It did look like Nick thought about what he had said so… “What do you have?” He came over to inspect the samples that Nick brought over. “Blood samples?” He picked up the swab that Nick collected and went to prepare it.

“You’re the chemist,” Nick replied. He fingered the evidence bag with the crucifix in it.

“Okay. Give me some time,” Greg replied as he went to work.

“Thanks Greggo. I owe you.”

“You owe Sage.”

Nick heard the last part and gave a slight eye roll. Greg was right on that point. If anything he did owe somewhat an apology to Sage but it wasn’t going to be easy. Besides it wasn’t like she was receptive of anything except for what he had observed going on between her and the others. He walked through the maze of a lab checking with various people to see if she had come by or not.

He had missed her on the way to the lighted table when she was reading the case file that the FBI provided. Had he seen it, he would have noticed that she was going through memory lane and looking like she wasn’t looking forward what she was supposed to do. He missed her again when he went to find Greg when she walked by reading with a cup of coffee and looking more relaxed. In fact they had crossed paths several times but never noticed,

He finally found her at the front desk checking for messages. “Parker, there you are.”

Sage looked up from her case file and peered at Nick through her thin framed reading glasses. “I’ve been here Stokes. What gives?” Her tone was lighter than the biting ones she had used.

Nick was surprised that she was being polite. He was even surprised to discover that she wore glasses. He brushed it aside and replied, “Just thinking that I might have something for you when you go and do…”

“Interrogation?”

“Yeah,” Nick replied feeling like he was the class dunce now. He held out the evidence bag with the crucifix. “Initials don’t match.”

Sage took it and looked at it. “Good work Stokes.”


	9. Chapter 9

“So we meet again _puta_. Tell me did you like it a little rough?”

Sage sat opposite of Julio Nevarra. He had been changed into prison scrubs since his clothes were evidence. She studied him through her glasses as she rubbed the tip of her finger on the edge of the file. “Have you been made aware of your rights?”

Nevarra said something in Spanish that was very derogatory to her. She had no idea that Nick was watching and getting pissed at what he was saying. She just stared at Nevarra until he finally said, “Yeah and I don’t need a lawyer. I do however want to spend my time with you mama.”

Sage was not amused. She hadn’t been amused since the dread zero hour came. She had spent swing shift reading through what Culpepper had prepared for her in a surprisingly short amount of time. It had her suspicion radar up but since she had already made a scene with Grissom about this, she wasn’t going to cause more trouble. “You do understand that you are free to ask for an attorney at any time.”

“I said no, bitch.”

Sage didn’t move but watched. She could see that he was agitated. Technically he should have a lawyer present since he was being charged with assault on an officer. Yet he was on the record several times refusing counsel. It was his right. She said in a matter of fact tone, “Alright.” She then moved and started writing on the paper she had brought for notes.

“That it? That’s all your questions?”

Sage just continued to sit there writing notes. Some of it was nonsense and the other half were notes regarding the suspect. It was all part of the game plan.

_Just ask your questions._

Sage ignored Culpepper even though his annoying voice was in her ear. Before she had gone in, she was given an earpiece. The reason was ‘to receive direction’. She didn’t argue about it but she did make it clear that she was asking the questions. Of course that led to a nasty reminder that she was obligated to help by order of the sheriff. Still as far as she was concerned, she was in control of this line of questioning. She just continued to write her notes.

“What are you a doctor?”

“What do you presume me to be?” Sage answered with her question. It was a thing with shrinks the whole asking a question with a question.

“A pig.”

Sage chuckled and murmured a phrase in perfect Spanish, “All cops are pigs. Death to the pigs.”

Nevarra grinned and leaned forward. He replied in English, “You know the phrase. Very good… cop.” He gave a smartass smirk as he studied her.

Sage glanced at her file and then at Nevarra. Her posture looked relaxed but she was tensed inside. She was like a duck on a pond with the feet going a mile a minute while looking calm on the exterior. “Do you know why I am here?”

“Yeah because you’re the bitch to the suits. Thinking you’re gonna get inside of my head and all that shit. I know the stories of how you broke La Calaca’s second.” Nevarra shot a look of disgust and it clearly said that he wasn’t going to give her jack. “Little _puta_ broke the big man. You must be proud.”

“So you assume,” Sage replied. She folded her hands and stared at Nevarra. She had studied tapes of interrogations and noted how people responded to certain body postures and gestures. It was a months’ long study done in collaboration with a shrink from the FBI. Their findings were dismissed as academic bull crap but she had committed the findings to memory and learned from them and applied it to her investigations. Her partner thought it silly but eventually took a leaf out of her book and he had his own flare.

“Hey we all heard,” Nevarra replied as he put his hands on the table and leaned forward. “We wanted pay back for that but La Calaca said no but he’s always watching.”

“Typical phrase used to intimidate witnesses but then again they have seen what La Guardia does right?”

“Don’t you even know who we are?”

“Enlighten me.”

_Stick to the script Parker._

Sage moved her head slightly to visually indicate that she was hearing them but not listening. She repeated, “Why don’t you tell me about the Ramosa cartel. All I see you as is a small time gang stuck in the same endless loop of turf wars.” She stared at Nevarra with a semi-sweet smile and she knew her natural drawl sounded mocking. It was one of the things she used as an investigator.

“You got the file stupid. Quit pestering me with questions that you know the answer to.”

Sage wrote a couple of more notes. She knew that she was agitating him with small talk. He had expected her to go in with some sort of act. It would have been comical to see the look on his face if she had come out and started asking questions. She needed the observation to gauge his personality. She switched but still maintained her composure, “Alright. I’ll stop asking stupid questions. Besides they’re too easy for you anyway. Even a street soldier could answer them.”

“That’s more like it,” Nevarra replied as he sat back with a satisfied smirk. “I knew you wouldn’t forget. I know you’re just itching to ask about why I came back and why I picked you instead of your partner. I’ll let you in on a secret: I know you. Like I said, I know what you did to break the second. So a little payback was in order.”

_Ask him about the string of murders Parker._

“Payback is a bitch I agree,” Sage acknowledged. She knew he was with the cartel. The warning was the big indicator. She thought it was just a random thing but it seemed that it was like trying to imitate a big dog as she had seen before with gangs in D.C. Yet the more that was unraveled… she figured out a few things. “People talk and it becomes easy to track parties responsible.”

“But we remember you _puta_. We remember.”

“So you mean La Calaca remembers?”

“Same thing.”

Sage gave a slight smile. “So you are familiar with the concept of the royal ‘we’?”

“The what?”

“The royal ‘we’. It is commonly used by the person that is considered in charge of a group but it is more commonly used by rulers of countries. In this case though I think it applies,” Sage explained using mock seriousness. It was something she had employed and had been guilty of using with Nick. “Now if that is the case then you shouldn’t have trouble telling me why you would kill Ramosa, head of his cartel?”

“The real question is why the need to kill Ramosa?”

“That’s an interesting question as well considering he had considerable clout here since he felt the need to kill a man simply because his religion is different,” Sage replied. She did a rhythmic tapping of her pencil while looking at Nevarra. She was prompted to add to it when he failed to respond, “Now I think it was more of bullying type of incident since fists were involved and misunderstandings. Ramosa gets upset and then ups the ante by pulling a gun. The real mystery is why shoot Ramosa?”

Nevarra narrowed his eyes but it quickly turned into a smirk, “You must be getting slow. I would think that someone smart like you would be able to figure this one out. Must be if the feds asked you to be here.”

“I’m interested in Ramosa,” Sage replied. She blinked slightly and stared. She was getting close to what was going on. Of course she was pissing off Culpepper by not sticking to the script but in the end she would get what they wanted. “Of course what do you know?”

“I know plenty.”

“Really?” Sage raised her brow at that. She knew this would push Nevarra’s buttons but she had a pretty good idea where this would go. “Cause all I see is a low level soldier enjoying delusions of grandeur…”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. I know lots of things… more things than all the heads put together.”

“Delusions of grandeur probably conceived when you were rewarded for your first job well done,” Sage continued as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “Of course each succession you had to do better and of course contract out.”

“I knew we had to be connected.”

“And of course that would increase your value but that wasn’t enough was it?”

“Shut up.” Nevarra was getting visibly angry at the line of questioning. He didn’t like where this was going and he wanted Sage to shut up.

“No of course not,” Sage continued. She could see the warning signs of consequences approaching but she needed to finish this. “After all you’re the one that knows everything. You have to clean up the messes like what may have been used as a weapon.” She put the evidence bag on the table. “Now I find it interesting that a piece of jewelry like this was used to make a point. Must be a religious guy.”

“I believe.”

“And so did the guy Ramosa beat up. But the thing is that when you use something like this… it’s personal.”

“It was a gift. I let Ramosa use it to show the heathen.”

Sage didn’t move. She got something from him but she wasn’t going to celebrate just yet. “Yeah I’ll bet. And yet…” She made a pointing gesture with her pencil. “You weren’t acknowledged for your efforts. I mean after all the work you do, the things you collect….”

“I get appreciated.”

“Sure you do,” Sage replied mocking Nevarra. “You know what that tells me? That you’re an attention seeker. You can’t live without the attention. But to the bosses, you’re a tool; an instrument… a hammer.”

Nevarro looked at Sage, “What are you saying?”

“The hammer, an instrument, blunt but very affective in carrying out the will of others. No room for thought or emotion. Just obeying orders. That’s what you are to these people.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Nevarra leaned forward.

“Am I? Cause that’s all I’m seeing and that’s basically all we little ants do. We work, hoping to go upwards on the hierarchy; try to get the bosses to appreciate us…”

“I do good work.”

“And in the end people like you are nothing,” Sage countered.

“I am not nothing. That was a gift for my work.” Nevarra pointed at the evidence bag lying on the table.

“I’m sure it was,” Sage replied in a tone that said otherwise. “More likely a pittance to keep your mouth shut and still someone’s bitch.”

At that moment Nevarra jumped out of his chair and slammed his hands on the table. Sage held her hand up to indicate that no one was to come in as she stood up. Nevarra was holding her gaze and saying, “I am no one’s bitch. This is our town and we don’t tolerate interference. So why don’t you go away and come back when you have better questions… bitch.”

Sage looked at Nevarra. She had what she needed. It wouldn’t hold up in court but it was enough for warrants. She narrowed her eyes as she peered through her glasses and gave a slight smile. “I think you just gave me all that I need. Thank you for this enlightening conversation.”

Sage kept her eye on Nevarra as she picked up her file and closed it. She walked around the table and walked out the door. She caught a glimpse of the look on his face and smiled to herself. The poor guy never saw it coming. He was probably thinking what he possibly gave her.

Culpepper was waiting outside for her. He was looking livid but she just calmly took out the earpiece saying, “He’s a cleaner. He killed your guys to take it for himself. Might have a partner.”

“You were supposed to follow the file. Ask questions related to our case,” Culpepper replied, not pleased.

Sage was going to say something when Nick came out of the room where he had been observing. She couldn’t get a read on his mood and she wasn’t in the mood herself so she replied, “I followed the evidence and got what you needed. He’s a cleaner and possible partner. Probably trying to corner in on the drug trade.”

“He didn’t say anything!”

“He said that,” Sage replied. “You said I was the expert. Take it or leave it.” She started to leave but paused as she looked at the ear piece and added as an afterthought, “Oh you might want to get this checked. I kept getting the strangest of sounds. Must be static.” She put it in the agent’s hand but didn’t hand the file over.

“You were asked to do a job.”

“And I did. Now if you’ll excuse me, my partner and I have a case to close,” Sage replied.

Culpepper would have said something but Sage didn’t give him a chance. She was right and he knew it. She got them enough to get their warrants. He wanted a full confession but he wasn’t going to get it. Well there was more than one way for that. He let her walk away with her partner.

****

Nick watched the whole thing through the one way mirror. He felt his jaw twitch at the derogatory terms that Sage was being called. He was more upset at her non-reaction and the fact that she was sitting across from the guy that assaulted her and he wasn’t restrained. Yet he was drawn to the fact that her demeanor was having what he perceived was the desired effect.

He watched and listened to her talk to Nevarra and glanced through his own case file. The trace from the bullet from Suleiman came back as positive for opiates even though he was expecting cocaine. There were some other details relating to the case like similar traces found on the bullet that killed Ramosa. It appeared that they had their guy but his gut was saying that it was far from over. Even though they had the evidence that their second DB killed Suleiman, it was not finished.

He glanced over at Culpepper who was speaking into a microphone. Nick frowned at bit and watched Sage’s reaction. She gave no indication that she heard the FBI agent and continued with the line of questioning that she had started. He couldn’t help but grin at the irritation that the agent was getting and found himself starting to like maybe a little his partner especially since her ways of irritating were not directed at him.

Nick noticed that she kept the conversation on their case with Suleiman and would write or just look at Nevarra. He had to admit that she was like Grissom when it came to observing people and the look was complete with the glasses. As he observed her ‘conversation’ with Nevarra, he noticed that she didn’t ask too much but let Nevarra talk but she subtly guided the conversation.

It worried him when she started goading the guy and he got visibly angry. Culpepper was trying to get her to ask the questions he wanted but she wasn’t listening. He was beginning to think that she was crazy when she kept at it to the point that it looked like things were going to get nasty. He couldn’t help but say, “Culpepper.”

Culpepper was trying to get Sage to go back to what he needed to find out but it wasn’t happening. Nick could see that Nevarra was close to losing it and was about ready to go next door when the guy slammed his hands on the table. He stopped though when he saw Sage make a motion that no one was to interfere. Nick was impressed that she stood her ground but he couldn’t help but wonder if she did take a crazy pill or not.

He was astute enough to wait until she finished talking to Culpepper and handed him the ear piece she had been wearing. Even though he didn’t like Culpepper and he knew Grissom wasn’t that anxious to work with him again, he did feel a bit sorry for the guy but not by much. When they were walking he asked, “Are you crazy?”

“Either that or plain stupid,” Sage replied as she took a couple of deep breaths. “There is a reason why I don’t do this much. That was one.”

“I can see that. You push buttons like there’s no tomorrow. What did you find out?”

Sage paused a moment and looked around before looking at Nick, “I got Culpepper what he needed. Nevarra is trying to take over the cartels. Ramosa was killed as part of that. Basic hostile takeover.” She studied Nick as he was trying to understand what she was getting at. “Look, there was no way that he was going to come out and say it. I merely just insulted him about his intelligence and…”

“He slipped up,” Nick replied as it dawned on him the more he thought about how she worded things and what she pulled from the conversation.

Sage gave a slight smile as she held up her copy of the case file. “Notes and all.”

“Then why did you say we have a case to close?” Nick made a slight movement with his head. “Evidence, DNA, ballistics and the crucifix prove that Ramosa was there with Nevarra and killed Suleiman. Ramosa is the one that Suleiman pulled the knife on.”

“Something about Nevarra’s statement bothers me. Something about interference,” Sage shook her head. At least they weren’t fighting now and it seemed to lift up the day at least. She tapped the edge of the file for a moment, deep in thought.

“You got that too?”

Sage didn’t answer but was thinking. She started walking off towards a room deep in thought as she opened her file and started reading. She needed to see this in another perspective. Along the way she picked up one of Greg’s dry erase markers to draw on the window with. She went to a room that was suitable and started drawing on the window.

Nick had just begun to like his partner only to find that her sudden departure started to make the annoyance rise. Yet he had seen enough to know that she was on a track that not even a paper airplane whizzing by would derail her thoughts. So he followed, knowing that eventually her would get an answer.

The room she had commandeered was one of the evidence rooms they could work in and she was drawing on the window. Every so often she would pause and read from the case file she had not returned to Culpepper. He leaned against the wall and watched her draw. “I take it you’re onto something.”

Sage realized that she might have brushed him off again and replied, “Like I said, something didn’t sit right. I just need to put it into perspective.” She drew a few lines and initials, connecting them.

At that moment Grissom stuck his head in the door. “Hey, I heard about what happened in interrogation.”

“Got what we needed boss,” Sage replied as she continued to work. “Just tying up a couple of loose ends. Nick here made the connection.”

Grissom looked at Nick and noted the slight surprise on the CSI’s face. His gaze went back to Sage who was finishing what she was writing and replied, “Well good work you two. Make sure you clean that up when you’re done.”

“Sure thing Boss.”

“No problem.”

Grissom left the room with a slight smile on his face. He had heard about what happened and sort of was pleased at the frustration of Agent Culpepper. He still was sore about the fact that he used one of his people, Sara, to try and catch the killer. It didn’t matter if she had volunteered or not. It still rubbed the wrong way and he got the feeling that Sage may have given what the agent needed but kept something back which she was trying to figure out with Nick.

Nick had been shocked that Sage even said he did anything. As far as he knew, he wasn’t sure about this connection but it sounded generous coming from her. When Grissom left, he stepped forward and studied what she had finished drawing and was now tacking up the evidence bag. “That was generous of you.”

“Was the truth,” Sage replied as she finished. She looked at the board she had created and was aware that Nick had come to stand beside her. “Ya did bring in a connection.” She tapped the evidence bag she tacked up.

Nick looked at her, “You found it and logged it.”

“And you did the analysis and found the patterns and all that,” Sage replied. “Teamwork Stokes. Teamwork.”

Nick raised his brow at her. He thought her acknowledgment was misplaced a bit but he wasn’t going to get into that argument. It wasn’t worth it. “Alright so what have you got here?”

“Well Nevarra said that they don’t tolerate interference.”

“Yeah, he said ‘we’.”

“The royal ‘we’,” Sage emphasized with a raised finger. “Indicative of leadership; a dead giveaway that Nevarra was causing a coup.” Using the marker she made slash marks on the initials she had just written.

“I thought you mentioned Nevarra was a hit for hire.”

“That’s what his file says according to the feds,” Sage replied. She turned as if she were making a presentation. “In fact it is a brilliant way to make your way to the top and eventually take over. It’s a behavior that is common in corporate takeovers where one man that is virtually invisible to everyone but actually has the know it all to actually take over. Least likely suspect.”

“So Nevarra made his way through the ranks and took over. Ramosa was just the last obstacle?”

“Straight from the horse’s mouth so to speak,” Sage replied as she crossed her arms. “Perfect really. Ramosa, our current Ramosa came into power fairly recently. His daddy was in charge on the last case I worked on with that ‘prominent’ family. Nevarra must have taken him out and the younger took over…”

“And then Nevarra takes out the younger. Sounds like a big risk to be doing that,” Nick replied frowning. “And what does it have to do with Suleiman?”

“That’s why we have our murder board.”


	10. Chapter 10

The smell of coffee hit Sage’s nostrils and her caffeine drive threatened to pounce on the owner of the coffee. She was well aware of Rule 41 and lived by it even with other people. She didn’t mess with their coffee even if it was an expensive Blue Hawaiian blend. She kept still and sat on the table staring at the board she had created and was watching as Nick pinned some photographs of evidence as the connections were made.

“You know this is not like any murder board I’ve ever worked on.”

“Homicide was Ripley’s specialty and showed me a thing or two.” Sage studied the pictures as she twirled the pen between her fingers. “Helped out a couple of times.” She got up and made a note on the board and drew a line.

Nick looked at the work she did. He then looked at the board. “Well we’ve tied everything and seemed to have solved the feds’ case for them with the whole wiping out the other heads but we still can’t find what it has to do with our initial victim.”

Sage rubbed her eyes under her glasses. She needed coffee since she was beginning to feel the headache starting. She could hear Nick’s frustration and wished she wasn’t so persistent with things. It was open and shut but she just couldn’t let it alone. She didn’t say anything but continued to rub her eyes and tried to ignore the smell of coffee that was drifting through.

Nick turned to see Sage rubbing her eyes and the bridge of her nose. She had been going without a break since he called her in. He was going to say something when Greg came in with coffee saying, “Hey thought you two could use a break.”

Sage looked up and saw the cup and smelled the blend. “Greggo you’re a lifesaver,” she said and she took a sip. “Hawaiian Blue. Excellent blend.”

“You’re good,” Greg replied with a sheepish grin. “Oh by the way that DNA Nick swabbed from your crucifix is a match to your vic Suleiman. I also managed to find epithelials matching your other dead guy and your suspect but you already knew that.”

Sage said nothing as she drank her coffee. She did have a raised brow as she looked at Greg with a smirk. “I had a theory. Stokes just found the evidence,” she smiled as she tasted the black coffee, just the way she liked it.

“Really?” Greg raised a brow as he handed over the report.

“Yeah don’t read too much into it,” Nick replied as he took the report. He motioned for Greg to shoo and turned towards Sage and noticed the look she was giving. “And don’t you say anything. We’re still you know…”

“Whatever you say Stokes,” Sage replied.

“And what’s with that? I know you prefer being called by your last name… just plain Nick,” Nick replied.

“And maybe I just like saying it to annoy you,” Sage replied with a hint of teasing as she turned back towards the board. “Look for the pressure points and just give a little…” She made a sound like something popping.

Nick picked up his coffee and took a sip as he shook his head. He said, “I’m not your suspect in interrogation.”

Sage chuckled as she sipped her coffee and looked at the board. She studied the board. Nick was right in that they had probably helped the feds’ case but she really wanted to finish this up. She couldn’t get anything except from the note she had now in her hand regarding what Nevarra had said about not tolerating interference.

She went back to the conversation that she had with Mrs. Suleiman. She was familiar with the roundabout ways of speaking since her friend taught her that when she began her exploration into the world of the voodoo communities. She was familiar with general practices and the like and knew what they entailed in terms of general worship and the like.

_We don’t tolerate interference._

_Trace found traces of opiates on the shell casings and the wound tracks._

_People think we have drugs…_

_Interference…_

Sage frowned as she continued to look at the photo of Suleiman. Something clicked the more she thought about it. She didn’t want to believe it but it made a perfect cover and it could be one of the reasons why… “Is it possible…?” She pulled out her cell phone and entered a few numbers. It was a bad hour but it was important.

Nick noticed that Sage had gotten quiet and turned to look. He really didn’t mind the way she called him by his last name. It was different and once he got past the fact that she could push his buttons… it wasn’t that bad. He actually suspected she had a teasing nature underneath. He saw her deep in thought and when she pulled out her phone he asked, “You got something?”

Sage was dialing the number as she replied, “I think so. Give me a moment.”

Nick nodded and waited while she placed her call. When she got the person at the other end she surprised him by talking in French. He nodded and waited while she conversed in French and went to looking back at the board. He had to admit that it was pretty well put together since they actually talked it out without fighting but with just an occasional teasing.

Meanwhile Sage was conversing with her friend. It was hard work considering he still liked to talk circles around her. He said it was a means of keeping her up to date on her abilities to read between the lines. The price she paid for idle curiosity and since then she spent her life trying to protect him and his community and the religion at large. Like she told Mrs. Suleiman, misunderstandings were big. She finally finished and apologized again, “Sorry about the hour.”

_It’s all right. The loa said that you would call._

“Well I’m not sure about that,” Sage replied, “but I’m going to take your word on it. Thank you old friend.”

_You do what is right even when darkness chases you. Keep your gris-gris close… both of them and good luck._

“Merci,” Sage replied as she finished her call. She closed her phone and held it in her hand. It all made sense now by the comment as she looked back at the board and gave a nod.

“So ya got something?” Nick studied her and noted the intense concentration she had on her face. He knew she was dedicated and he didn’t see anything wrong with it.

“Yeah… and I didn’t see cause I didn’t want to,” Sage replied looking at the photograph of Suleiman.

Nick nodded not sure if she was taking it hard or just something that was related to a train of thought. He turned and asked, “Road trip?”

Sage looked at Nick and said, “You drive. I’ll talk.”

Nick made a slight face that turned into a half smile. “And here I was thinking house rules applied.”

Sage started chuckling as she finished her cup and tossed it into the trash can. It helped lighten the mood a little but she couldn’t help it, “Should I contact Vega or…?”

****

“So you’re saying that this voodoo…”

“No, no,” Sage interrupted and she corrected Nick’s pronunciation of the word. She shook her head as she explained while looking ahead. It was rather an ungodly hour if you were looking at early in the day for people working graveyard but it took a while to pull info on buildings that would serve for a service.

Nick tried not to roll his eyes at that, “Whatever. Why are you being so particular about that?”

“Part of getting in,” Sage replied, “With the community, part of actually getting anything is pronunciation. It was the difference between getting the scoop and the standard PR line.”

Nick thought about it as he turned down the street. “How do you know so much about voodoo and the like? Like the gris-gris thing?”

“I did a two year study for my dissertation in behavioral psych,” Sage replied as she looked out through her glasses. She was glad she spent the extra money to have the lenses tinted and she needed the break for her eyes. “And my biochemistry dissertation, tracking lineage that kind of thing. My friend I was talking to is a bokor and taught me everything about being a part of the community.”

“Bokor?”

“The one who communicates with the loa, the uh spirits they communicate in. They are considered priests and in most cases are hereditary positions hence the reason for my study,” Sage replied while giving a brief lesson on her experiences.

“And the French?”

“Oh he speaks English but he prefers we speak in French. Something about being more in touch with the community.” Sage rolled her eyes slightly as she mentioned that. “The only time he would ever speak English in front of anyone was for the tourist trade. Aside from being a bokor, he helped with tourism. French quarter…”

“Okay, okay,” Nick replied, “So this community moved out here because of a dispute when all it was about was drugs?”

“High end opiates,” Sage corrected. She had a chance to talk to trace some more and found out that the trace was opium and very high end. She hadn’t seen that before. “Anyway the dispute over specific tenets was the cover for something bigger. The drugs line… probably started back in New Orleans and when it came out here I’m thinking it caused a threat to what Nevarra was up to out here.”

“And we’ve got turf wars.”

“Quite possibly but I’m thinking that they must have butt heads before. Ramosa cartel has a long reach. They are capable of just about anything.”

“Like the Reynosa kidnapping?”

Sage sucked in her air and looked up at the ceiling. “Yes.” She knew that the next set of questions would inevitably lead to more details about that case. She knew that her outburst at Culpepper regarding that sparked curiosity. “That is one of those cases that tends to stick with you even if there is a happy ending.”

“You found the kid right? Gotta be the best part.”

“It was but it wasn’t a happy moment,” Sage replied as she looked at Nick. “What you saw with Nevarra was the celebrity wimp version. What I did in that one… You could say that I went all the way.”

“What did ya do? Kick his ass or something and scared him?”

“Actually I did. Last I heard he was in therapy. Still convinced that I was really going to make him think that he was a six year old girl.” Sage ran a hand through her hair as she looked out the window. She could make out the skyline through the tint and tried to channel her thoughts to the case. “The parents were extremely grateful that I returned their son to them.”

“But you think the ends didn’t justify the means,” Nick finished the unspoken remark. He glanced at Sage and noticed that she was quiet and deep in thought. He wasn’t going to say anything more about it since he got it earlier that it was a touchy subject. He cleared his throat, “Anything we should expect paying a visit to a meeting place for voodoo ceremony? The bokor?” He tried to pronounce the words correctly.

“Mrs. Suleiman I think is a bokor. I got the impression that she was one or at least a pillar within the community,” Sage replied in a slightly absent minded voice. Her hand drifted to her shirt and she rubbed the shirt right over the string of her gris-gris hiding underneath. It was reassuring to her as she pushed memories back and focused on the case.

Nick pulled up at the address after deciding not to say anything more. He took a look at the building. It was one of many nondescript buildings in Las Vegas. In fact it didn’t look like much on the outside and it made him wonder if they even had the right address. “Not to start a fight but are you sure about this place?”

“I asked Vega about property purchases and gave a couple of names for possible owners and the like.” Sage looked at the place as she glanced at the info she collected. “It’s the most likely and most gathering places tend to be low key.” She glanced at Nick with a slight smile, “Too much tainting by Hollywood.”

“You mean the near impossible things like shrunken heads or something?”

“That kind of thing which by the way is a cultural thing in South America. Beauty of Hollywood Stokes, you can make anything believable by taking a bit here and there and mixing them up,” Sage replied as she climbed out of the Tahoe. She stood behind the door as she peered at the building. “In answer to your question though, yeah this is the place. See that marking right there above the lintel?”

Nick peered through his sunglasses nearly cursing the angle of the afternoon sun. That wasn’t so bad as the heat since it was a dry heat. He was able to make out what Sage was pointing at. It was crudely drawn and easily missed if he wasn’t looking for it. “Yeah I see it. What is that?”

“That is a lantern so to speak. Anyone needed to attend can find it by that. Sort of like how a cross is usually indicative of a church,” Sage replied as she leaned on the door. She could feel the slight beads of sweat on her brow and was glad she decided to wear something that would stand up well with Nevada’s dry heat. “So that’s our place.”

Nick nodded as he came to stand by Sage. “So you wanna go in?”

“Vega and a warrant?” Sage didn’t want to let this one get away. As much as she hated the possibilities that were emerging, it was necessary especially for reasons that didn’t necessarily concern justice. “I know we have a separation of church and state thing but…” She shrugged her shoulders, “It’s your call though.”

Nick knew that she was right. However there could be some exceptions. “Didn’t you say that they probably wouldn’t open up if a cop was asking?”

“I did but if Vega were here, I could still get cooperation,” Sage replied. The more she stared at the building, the more she wasn’t sure she wanted to go back into that world since she did have a couple of interesting and bad memories from when she did her study and the difficulties she had with that. Yet she wanted answers and she got the feeling that Mrs. Suleiman wanted her help but because of the way things were, she had go about it a certain way. “Either way I can get us in but I get the feeling that Mrs. Suleiman will only talk to me.”

“Then let’s go. Call it a house call or something. It’s not like we have any suspects. Just a theory and what you pulled from your interrogation.”

“You’re making it sound like we have nothing,” Sage replied as she checked to make sure she had her weapon on her belt along with the radio and a phone.

“Well we technically have a closed case,” Nick replied as he did the same. It was habit to shut the door out of politeness and did the same for Sage. He half expected her to say something but she didn’t. “But there is that one bit that bothers, the why.”

Sage gave a slight smile and nodded her thanks as she fell in step by Nick. “That’s why I like this job. The holy trinity is good but sometimes you need the why.”

Nick gave a slight smile at her reference to Grissom’s holy trinity of evidence: victim, suspect, crime scene. It would make sense that every CSI should know it but coming from Sage, he couldn’t explain it but he could see that she was actually pretty good at her job. “Lead the way Parker.”

“You’re the lead,” Sage poked gently. “I just follow the evidence and the lead.” She gave a slight smile as she brushed an unruly lock out of the way.

They made it to the door and Nick paused. He noticed that it was open and that was a bit troublesome. He didn’t need to point out that to Sage since she had already tensed up. There was no sign of forced entry and it was technically a public place so it could have been left open on accident. He cast a look at Sage and she raised a brow to ask what to do.

Sage had tensed the moment she saw the door ajar. It wasn’t forced so there shouldn’t be anything wrong but something didn’t sit right. She looked at her partner and asked what to do silently. She studied his expression and checked her watch. It was early by about ten minutes. They wouldn’t be interrupting anything if they went in and she was a buffer of sorts.

With her foot she gently nudged the door open and called out, “Mrs. Suleiman? Are you here? It’s me, Sage.”

She entered the room with her hand near her gun. She didn’t take it out since it could be that she was overreacting and she didn’t want to cause a scene. So she compromised and kept her hand nearby just in case. She glanced back at Nick who was following her in. She called again, “Mrs. Suleiman? I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind if I joined services.”

Nick was starting to get that feeling that they should have their guns drawn. It was way too quiet in there and a glance at Sage told him she was thinking the same thing. He noted that her hand was by her hip but not actually on the weapon while his was on his and he thought she was either crazy or it was something that she did. The idea that she was a thrill seeker crossed his mind but it was absurd since while she dressed a certain way, she didn’t come across as reckless crazy. “See anything?”

Sage gave a slow shake as she fished out her flashlight from her vest. She clicked it on and held it like she would a pencil, between her fingers and moved it slowly. It was unusually dark for a room and she didn’t like this. They should probably back out now and wait for Vega but they were already inside and it didn’t help that something made a noise. She turned towards it and peered at the light her flashlight made and looked around.

So far they were clear but it was just making her more nervous. She heard the sound again and paused, holding a hand up. She tapped her ear to ask if he heard that. Nick heard the noise. It sounded like a scuffle of sorts and he could confirm it when it came again. He was relieved when Sage finally and slowly pulled her weapon out and held it ready to bring up just in case. He followed suit and looked behind them to make sure that they weren’t ambushed.

The search and the noise led them down a hall. To Sage it seemed like they were in a house rather than what used to be a sort of store. From the look of things they were in that part of the church that was like the sacristy or small chapel or something like that. There was some office like spaces they passed. They had yet to make it to the main room. She called out again, “Mrs. Suleiman?” She then said something in French, hoping that would help.

Nick followed and looked. So far there were no disturbances but that didn’t mean that they were in the clear. He heard the noise again and turned to what looked like a door. “Parker,” he whispered.

Sage turned when Nick tapped her shoulder and looked at the door her light was shining on. There was noise definitely coming from it. It had increased a little but then subsided. She edged her way forward and glanced at Nick for her cue and motioned that she would pull the door open. She handed the light to Nick and put her hand on the handle and glanced to see if Nick was ready.

Nick nodded and held the light over his wrist while he had his gun ready. He took a breath and was ready when Sage pulled the door open. He pointed his gun inside at the same time as Sage did but was greeted by a gun pointed at them by a brown skinned boy dressed in a rather cheesy Hawaiian shirt and jeans. He was standing next to a table and what appeared to be a small pile of drug products. It appeared that he had been startled from whatever he was doing.

It was two against one but on Nick’s end that one was pointed at his partner and that brought bad memories from nearly a year ago. He didn’t know Holly Gribbs then but it was still felt and it didn’t sit well because Sage was in the same position. She may not be a rookie but she was new to the team. He pointed his gun at the guy and warned him to back off.

That seemed to agitate the guy more and he wouldn’t stop pointing it at Sage. In fact the hand was shaking and the finger looked a little twitchy. “Parker, move out of the way.”

Sage couldn’t move. She had a gun pointed at her and she had one pointed back. Nick had his pointed at the guy they surprised. Taking a look, the guy was just a kid and he looked a little scared at the whole thing. She couldn’t put her gun down since that wasn’t an option and she certainly didn’t like the idea of getting shot. It was a catch-22 situation and a decision had to be made. She just hoped that it was the right one.

“Parker, move.”

Sage heard Nick but didn’t listen. She held her gun pointed at the kid and started talking. She didn’t speak in English but French, in an attempt to appeal to the kid. She said, “Put it down. Put the gun down and it won’t get any worse.”

Nick gritted his teeth while Sage talked to the kid. The gun pointed at her was still shaking but the kid seemed to be listening to her. He still wasn’t going to lower his weapon and just held it while Sage talked to the kid. It was some relief that the gun started to lower and he figured it was something that Sage was saying. His French was not too good but hers was flawless even if it had the soft hints of her Southern drawl.

Sage continued to talk to the kid and managed to convince him to lower his weapon. To be honest she had to admit that standing there with Nick pointing his weapon at the kid probably was the deciding factor. Finally the kid lowered his weapon and put it down on the table. She could feel the tension subside slightly but it was short lived.

It was all of a sudden when the kid lashed out and knocked Nick’s gun aside and went for him. Sage tried to react but was pushed by a kick and she fell into something, more likely a shelf. It collapsed as she fell into it and she hit the back of her head. She could hear signs of scuffling and grunts as she tried to clear her head. She tried to get up but something collided with her and knocked her back into the broken shelf and half realized that it was Nick on top of her.

She started to move but it was hard since Nick seemed to be unconscious or having a hard time staying focused. She murmured something when all of a sudden she heard the click of a gun cocking. She looked up to see the kid and… one of the Ramosa cartel? What the hell?”

“Boss said that she would be persistent.”


	11. Chapter 11

Sage knew that it was better to not be an agitator in this case. Still it was a shock to find that her entire theory was wrong since they both had linked the evidence, the suspects and the crime scene when they looked at their murder board. The idea that there was something else going on, it was a little much to contemplate. It wasn’t the first time she was wrong but she got her partner involved in this.

“Boss said that she would be persistent.”

She looked up, her hands were holding onto Nick but he was out of it. Her attention though was on the two others that joined the kid they surprised. She said, “There are a lot of things that people say about me.”

The three laughed at her. She could feel Nick stir a little bit. He took a nice one to the head and he nearly winded her in the process. The kid said, “This is the one that has been snooping around.”

“Well I’m with the crime lab. It’s my job to snoop around,” Sage countered. She shifted Nick to slowly stand up. It was risky since they were pointing the guns at her but she wanted to take the attention off of Nick. She wasn’t going to fail her partner a second time. “So this is what it comes down to. You using your heritage to hide the drugs. I guess things have changed.”

“Oh nothing’s changed,” the kid replied, “except I’m the head guy. Suleiman was stupid trying to interfere.”

 _So that was what was meant by interference_ , Sage thought to herself. She hoped that this would go well. Vega was on his way and all she needed was some time to buy. “I see. I guess I was off a bit. Here I was thinking you were encroaching on cartel territory. I forgot about this little thing called alliances.”

“Don’t try any of your word games shrink,” the guy from the cartel said. “We were warned about you. Word travels and of course the boss really wanted us to be ready since he guessed that you figured out something about this place.”

“I’m not a shrink,” Sage replied, knowing that it was pointless to be in this kind of conversation but every little bit helped. She could feel Nick move slightly at her feet and made a slight movement to get him to stop, hoping that it wasn’t noticed too much by their captors. “I’m a crime scene investigator and you’re all under arrest for murder.”

That started them all laughing. The kid said, “Is that a joke? Your boy toy here is out and it’s three against one. How are you going to do that?”

Sage knew that was a good point to address. She was outnumbered and they had guns. She didn’t since she dropped hers when she was pushed into the shelf. She could buy time and pray that Vega would arrive with the cavalry. She replied, “Well I could tell you that the LVPD is on their way. That would just make for a bad day now would it?”

That startled them a little. They looked at each other not sure if she was bluffing or not. It told Sage that they were aware of what she was capable of in terms of the mind games but they were not sure as to the level of belief they should have on that. All they had was what probably Nevarra told them and Ramosa before he died. The younger one would know since she helped bring down his father with the kidnapping case.

“Is she telling the truth?”

“Must be a mind game. We were told that she would pull something like this.”

“That could be a possibility,” Sage replied entering their conversation. She tried not to be a pain in the ass but she had to buy time. “I mean you have heard of me or at least what I supposedly have done to that lieutenant for the Ramosa cartel.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, do you honestly think that things like that are released to the public?” Sage posed the question like she would as a guest lecturer on forensics or whatever. “Of course it was really a routine investigation. It’s easy for stories to be made up especially by the injured party. Something about a perceived wrong or something like that.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Just saying that maybe what you heard about me is just bullshit to get you to do what Nevarra wanted,” Sage replied making it seem like it was the obvious thing in the world. “I mean after all you moved out of New Orleans because the other communities were onto your drug trade in opium and you were using yours as a cover. Of course that coincided with the offer from Ramosa and it was just too good to be true.” She looked at the trio who were looking at her like she had grown a second head. “Shall I go on?”

They looked at her. The kid said, “You’re just making that up.”

“I don’t think so,” Sage countered. “You see I’m sure that there are others within the community that came with you because they agreed but they had no idea what you were up to. Maybe a few are in on it, I don’t know. I do think though that you had one prominent protester: Clarence Suleiman.”

“He stuck his nose into everything and had the nerve to tell the boss to leave,” the cartel boy replied.

“Shut up. This is how she got the other guy. How did she know anyway? Nevarra wouldn’t have said anything.”

Sage watched the confusion spill and they started arguing amongst themselves. It would be a funny thing to watch if she didn’t have a gun pointed at her. She glanced at Nick who was lying too still to be completely knocked out and a slight smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She piped up, “No, he didn’t say that exactly but you can be surprised how much you can get from what is not said… if you listen.”

They looked at her like she was a crazy person. The cartel boy said, “She’s lying. Nevarra wouldn’t tell her anything. He knows her from before.”

“Really?” Sage took a slight step forward. It was a bold move and that she could admit and take to the bank. Ripley said that was one of her biggest faults and she could agree. “How do you even know that he hadn’t struck a deal with the feds? Maybe he made it up or maybe he listened to one too many stories. That’s the thing with people. Sometimes they hear only what they want to hear.”

“Nah. He told us about you. You get into heads like what you are doing.”

“Believe what you want. The evidence shows that Suleiman was killed by the Ramosa cartel. Nevarra said that you guys don’t tolerate interference. So that leads me to conclude that Suleiman found out what you were doing and tried to stop it. Or he assumed that the cartel was pushing the community around due to misconception…”

“Mis.. what?” The trio looked at her. They weren’t even sure what they were dealing with.

“Misconception. A priori beliefs; the things you think you know are true because someone told you they were,” Sage explained. This was too easy but then again there was such a thing as coming out of left field. “Not important to you but I’m guessing he raised a ruckus as per his duty as a bokor or the son of a bokor. Ramosa didn’t like it and you killed him for it. Then Nevarra killed him for whatever reason but I am assuming that he was taking over operations.”

“Suleiman always stuck his nose into what didn’t belong,” the kid said. “Kept pushing and pushing and finally it was best to make a statement. We were supposed to just beat him up. His fault he pulled a knife.”

“There is such a thing as self-defense.” Sage looked between the three of them. “I’m sure Ramosa had the same in mind when Nevarra killed him.”

“Ramosa was weak. Nevarra had vision,” the two from the cartel said. “He said you would be snooping around and that we should waste you.”

“Do that and you’ve got huge problems.” Sage countered quickly with that one. Her drawl was soft but it had an edge to it as she spoke. “There is one thing that really gets cops going and that is a cop killer. I’ve seen it happen before and you’d be surprised at how not even the best defense attorney can get them off.”

“She’s talking shit. Let’s just waste them both.”

“Keep in mind I have LVPD on the way and they are bringing the cavalry,” Sage reminded them. She had her hands up the whole time to show that she didn’t have anything. She was surprised that they didn’t even try to get her cell phone. Then again on the spot shootings or killings usually didn’t have much planning in mind.

“Just do it. At least her since Nevarra said she was trouble.”

The click sounded when all of a sudden Nick made a movement and groaned. Sage was relieved at the timing and was certain he had been playing dead for some time. She watched as one of them put their gun down and grabbed him and shouted at him to get up. She said, “You know people are inclined to work with you if you didn’t shout as much.”

“Shut up.”

“I mean it. I just ask and instant,” Sage made a slight movement with her fingers. “Works like a charm. How do you think I got Nevarra to tell me you two cooperated?”

“I said shut up,” the cartel member with the gun still in his hand said. He pointed it at Sage while the kid kept his on Nick and the third was holding onto him since they didn’t want a repeat of what happened earlier. “No more getting inside our heads.”

“That is crazy talk,” Sage replied. She looked at Nick who was okay for the most part and trying to struggle against his captor. “People don’t get inside heads. It’s physically impossible.”

“Shut up stupid.”

Nothing more was said when the unmistakable sounds of a siren sounded forth. Nick looked at Sage and she returned it and he said, “See, now you guys are in trouble.”

That distraction bought enough time. It allowed Sage to grab the kid that was aiming at her and Nick managed to wrestle free and push his captor into the other guy. She wrestled with the kid before she was pushed aside. The gun was about to be brought up when a clang resounded and he fell forward unconscious to reveal Mrs. Suleiman with a pole or something like that.

At that moment Vega came in with backup and the three were rounded up. Sage moved to get in front of Mrs. Suleiman and motioned that it was okay. Vega nodded and asked, “You two okay?”

Sage nodded as she released the breath she had been holding. That had been an interesting experience. “We’re good.”

Vega nodded and looked at Nick, “Good thing you left the cell phone on.”

Nick nodded as he picked up the cell phone he had hidden under the debris after dialing Vega. It had been risky but since the attention was drawn away from him, he took a chance. “Hope that helps.”

“It sure does.”

****

It was an interesting sight to see the members rounded up at least the ones that hid behind the voodoo community. What was going to happen with the cartels, Nick could only surmise that the FBI would deal with it. It would be an interesting case for the books and maybe might even make the sheriff look good if the turf wars didn’t begin. That was the politics side and he for one wasn’t going to think about it. He looked over to see Sage talking with Mrs. Suleiman and thought about the unexplained timing of the woman.

The first blow when he collided with Sage into the bookcase did stun him and a small part of him wondered if he did actually hurt her in the process but her tapping his arm he assumed was an okay sign from her. It certainly improved when she slowly stood up and continued talking to the three suspects and that was after he noticed her cell phone and come loose.

He could admit that she was foolish in stating that Vega was on his way but that was the truth. The whole thing about backup was another story and Nick realized that if he hadn’t taken the opportunity to use her phone and dial Vega, it could have gone down much different. He was able to get it and dial the number using his body to prevent the glow of the keypad from shining. All the while he listened to her talking to them.

How much of it was something she figured out in that span of time he could only guess but for the most part it was lucky guesswork. She certainly had them talking about what really happened and they did find out the why on Suleiman’s death. He did think she crossed a couple of lines into the realm of stupid and decided to put a stop to it when it became obvious that they were going to shoot her. So he pretended to be waking up and of course she still had to run her mouth.

Nick was surprised that Sage could move as fast as she did when she took advantage of the distraction. He followed suit and took the other two on. It was a scary watching the gun come back up to point at her and had a sense of a weird displacement. It was momentary though when Mrs. Suleiman hit the guy on the back of the head with a piece of piping that was now evidence and by then Vega had arrived with backup and now the suspects were being rounded up.

He was leaning against the Tahoe and watching after being cleared by the EMTs since they were assaulted technically but he was fine. He was surprised to see a granola bar stuck in his face followed by, “Hungry?”

Nick turned to see Sage holding the granola. “Seriously?”

Sage shrugged and replied, “First order of business.” She kind of twiddled it between her fingers and went to watching everyone being rounded up. “Just a gesture.”

“I know that,” Nick replied. “Just took me by surprise.”

“I know. How can someone think of food at a time like this?” Sage stressed her accent a bit to sound mocking as she asked the question.

Nick caught the teasing glint in her eye and responded, “Like you said first order of business.” He gave a slight smile and then asked, “You sure you’re okay Parker?”

Sage glanced at her hands. She noticed they were shaking slightly. It wasn’t all that noticeable but still had her frustrated since it was a reaction that hadn’t completely gone away. Still it was as Ripley said when she actually fired at her first suspect; it was a natural reaction and for some, it was always there even if they had done it multiple times. _I guess I’m that part of the population_ , Sage thought to herself as she clasped her hands in front of her and replied, “As good as gonna be. You?”

“Same here.”

Sage watched the scene for a moment and gave a slight smile, “I never expected my first case to be like this.”

Nick looked at her and replied, “Yeah, who would have expected it? Must be routine for you though.”

Sage gave a slight snort at that, “Hell no. A day with my nose down the scope is routine. FBI interrogation is bad indigestion.”

“Interesting way of putting it.”

“And I’m sure you’ve had plenty to deal with on that.”

“Maybe,” Nick replied actually enjoying the banter. “Least I’m not reckless like you.”

Sage knew where this was going and rose to the occasion, “I’m not reckless? You’re the one that decided to go in without Vega.”

“And you just stood there when I told you to move. Not to mention the fact that you mouthed off to three armed suspects and attempted to tackle one and take his gun.” Nick looked at Sage who was giving a defiant look at him that was all bark and no bite. His expression was the same.

“And just lying there like a slug was any better,” Sage countered. She gave a mock nod of approval, “Oh yeah that went real well.”

“Saved your ass from getting shot.”

“Just like I was trying for you.”

“That what you call it?”

Sage took in the expression Nick was shooting at her. He wasn’t exactly pissed. She could make out the faint hints of a smirk. “It worked didn’t it? Vega and the cavalry is here.”

There was no denying that. Besides there was no point in carrying it out because they could go back and forth all day. Nick gave a slight smile, “Yeah after I found your phone.”

“Ah so ya did see my sleight of hand,” Sage countered with grin and emphasizing her drawl more than necessary. “Always thought you were a smart one.”

“And I thought you were the weird one.”

Sage made a clicking sound with her tongue. It was nice to banter back and forth. She would have replied but Vega came up and said, “Well we rounded up everyone from your voodoo community end. They surrendered and looks like the drug/gang unit will take over from there.”

“And Ramosa’s boys?” Nick asked the question after nodding slightly in approval that all suspects were rounded up.

Vega cast a slight glance over at the SUV that had arrived and none other than Agent Culpepper stepped out. He looked back at the pair and said, “FBI’s baby. Apparently they are under the impression that you helped their case.”

Nick didn’t say anything but made a slight movement that could be considered a nod. It was what it was in this case. “Thanks Sam.”

Vega nodded, “No problem Nick. You two okay?”

“We’re good,” Nick replied for the pair of them.

“Mrs. Suleiman?” Sage looked at the detective as she asked her question.

“From the look of things it is going to be self-defense but we do have to take her statement. You know the drill,” Vega replied. “Looks pretty favorable though.” He then turned and went back to finishing getting the suspects out of there.

“Yep,” Sage replied in a low voice agreeing to Vega’s statement. She made a slight face that could have meant anything and adjusted her feet.

“It’s not that bad Parker,” Nick said.

“No it isn’t,” Sage replied in agreement. “I can say one thing though. I am so not cleaning this up.” She motioned at the scene in an attempt to be funny.

“I’m not either but you’re the one cleaning up that murder board,” Nick replied.

“Hey you helped so you’re doing it to,” Sage replied.

They continued to banter back and forth as the scene was wrapped up and taken care of. They did their jobs though Sage was sorely tempted to punch Agent Culpepper in the face. He had the nerve to come up to her while she was working and say, “Good work Sage. You found the rest of them and one of the biggest cartels will be taken down.”

Sage made a slight snorting sound at that. “I hardly call him big.”

“Now come on. Don’t be a sore loser.”

“I’m not. One less scum off the street is good enough for me.” She stood up and went to pack up her kit. “Unlike some, I don’t like to gloat.”

Nick overheard that and almost chuckled at that. He knew it was true since she had only mentioned things when the situation called for it. Plus it was always interesting to watch someone get their head bitten off by her tongue. Culpepper though didn’t hear it since he was paying attention to her, “Now come on. Surely your colleagues know how you’ve helped us out.”

“Is this payback for the bite me comment earlier?” Sage turned to look at the agent with a slightly confused look. Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed that Nick trying hard not to laugh since he made a mental comparison between her and Grissom. The expression was identical and it was the same kind that would have had Greg get nervous. She continued, “Cause if it is, that is really bad.” She made a face to emphasize it.

Culpepper was not deterred though and continued, “Don’t be so modest. Your work on the Reynosa case is still the talk of the bureau. It seems that the Las Vegas crime lab has acquired an exceptional asset.”

“Just doing my job,” Sage replied, “Now if you don’t have anything else better to do, can you let me and my partner finish? This is a crime scene and we have to process evidence. I think you understand that now don’t ya?” She gave a sweet smile that held a bit of venom in it. She had a guess to where this was going and she was hoping to come up with a plan to prevent it from happening.

“I’ll leave you to your work then,” Culpepper replied with a coldly polite smile. “After all us law enforcement agencies know how to work together now don’t we?”

Sage raised her brow at that. Her carton was full of evidence and all that remained was to lift, heave and put it in the truck. She replied in a wary tone, “We sure do.”

Culpepper looked at the pair. “Good to hear it from you. I’ll be looking forward to working with you again in the future.”

“Fat chance,” Sage muttered under her breath. It wasn’t a comment to be taken lightly. Technically she was on probation since she was a new hire. She had to go through the spiel of the proficiencies and the like but that didn’t bother her. It was the job ad she loved it. However, Culpepper did have some oomph if he wanted to work with her and if the sheriff thought it would make him look good… She repressed a sigh and picked up her carton. She looked at Nick who was holding his carton and gave a slight shake of her head. There would be more to worry about later.


	12. Chapter 12

“I want to thank you.”

Sage looked at Mrs. Suleiman as she escorted her down the halls and to the front doors of the station. It was the normal procedure of getting statements and evidence and all that and now the woman was finally free to go. Sage had watched the interview of what happened through the glass and was glad that Vega went easy on her. “I don’t think a thanks is warranted,” she said.

Mrs. Suleiman paused to look at Sage and replied, “I disagree, CSI Parker. You know our ways better than most outsiders. You know that we couldn’t do anything about it.”

“There were ways,” Sage pointed out. “Clarence tried.” At the look the woman was giving her, Sage explained, “I checked and found that Clarence had reported activity between the group hiding within the community and the cartel. He was trying to stop it.”

“And he is now dead.”

“He did it because of duty to his faith,” Sage countered. “That is important is it not?” She studied the woman before her as she put her hands on her hips.

“Again you understand much more than average outsiders. The loa have been kind to you in regards to this.” Mrs. Suleiman returned the gaze with a more soulful one. “It is true that my son did what he had to do. He is still gone though.”

“But you are able to practice without the dishonor that came from what led you to leave in the first place.”

Mrs. Suleiman nodded in agreement. “It is true. It is a shame. Peter was such a good boy and now he has brought this upon us. I will ask the loa to forgive him.”

“Mercy is often a sign of honor,” Sage replied, “To give it when they don’t seem to deserve it… it says much.”

Mrs. Suleiman gave a slight smile at that. She was able to look at Sage in the eye and reply, “A lesson that seems hard for you regarding your own family but you have given it so much and to have it thrown back in your face… That would be difficult.” She paused to study Sage’s reaction and then added, “At least you have your gris-gris.”

Sage stared at the woman. She knew she was an outsider since she had no idea how Mrs. Suleiman would know that. Sage operated under the rule in that what goes on in the family, stays in the family. How would she know about her problems with Cassie? She replied, “I tend to keep the personal separate.”

“And what of your gris-gris?”

 _That again?_ Sage tried not to be mean but this was ridiculous. “Mrs. Suleiman, we are partners. It’s what we are supposed to do. Nothing more.”

“So you say,” Mrs. Suleiman replied with a smirk.

Sage made a slight face at that while trying to think of something to say. Her friend who gave her the information was the same way at times and was one of the few that she sometimes couldn’t return the comment. Besides she liked the woman and she didn’t want to ruin a particularly good relationship if one was possible. Finally she decided to change trains of thought. She pulled a bundle out of her jacket pocket and said, “Um… I checked and made sure that we didn’t need it for the case.”

With careful reverence, Sage pulled out the gris-gris that had been on Clarence and handed it over to Mrs. Suleiman after taking her hand and placing it in her palm. She said, “This was Clarence’s. I thought that you might like it back.”

Mrs. Suleiman looked at the gris-gris that she had made for her son when he was a little boy. He had worn it every day of his life until the day he died. They were made as signs of protection for the wearer and she knew that it had protected him until he died. She sighed softly as she looked at it and fingered each of the markings lovingly.

Sage observed the woman and her movements. “You made it for him. You are a bokor.”

“Yes, I did. When he was a little boy.”

“It had served its purpose,” Sage replied. She then spoke in Creole French, “It protected him until he completed his purpose.”

Mrs. Suleiman looked up and into Sage’s eyes. It had been a surprise that she would even know that dialect of French but it served its purpose. She nodded and replied in like, “He has completed his purpose and you helped. Now it is your turn.”

“I just hope to do my job and speak for the victims and make sure justice is served,” Sage replied in English this time.

“We all have a place and purpose CSI Parker,” Mrs. Suleiman replied. A slow smile began to emerge on her face. “It…”

“Hey Parker,” Nick’s voice down the hall sounded. “Still got that paperwork and I ain’t doing it by myself.”

Sage looked apologetically at Mrs. Suleiman and then at Nick, “I’ll be there. It’s not going to run away.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Nick replied before taking off.

Mrs. Suleiman had been watching the exchange. She had been right about a few things when she first set eyes on Sage Parker. Then when she met Nick Stokes… it was somewhat clear. It would be interesting to see where things were headed. She said, “The one that watches. He is nice.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Sage replied. “I do have to get back to work. It seems that crime knows no schedule.”

“It is all right,” Mrs. Suleiman replied as she clasped her son’s gris-gris to her chest. “You have what you need to do set before you but there are other things as well. It is a matter of finding that which encompasses all.”

“I just want to do my job.”

“And you will. Just don’t let it control your life.” Mrs. Suleiman then switched into Creole, “Ultimately we are designers of our destinies. The paths are laid before us and we must choose the one that we want the most.”

Sage nodded at that. She recalled something similar being said when she had been conducting her research. “It sort of contradicts what I had been taught. That God has a plan and all that.”

“Only the loa and God know the complete truth,” Mrs. Suleiman pointed out. “You should know that better than anyone.” She smiled as she watched the look appear on Sage’s face that was of confusion and bewilderment. She then said, “I must go. There is much work to be done. We will move our gatherings. It is not good to meet in a place so defiled.”

“I hope you get your money back on the place,” Sage replied in concern. “At least ask for a respectable price.”

“You have much concern for others CSI Parker. It will do no harm to occasionally show your gris-gris that,” Mrs. Suleiman replied. “In the end you might just become his gris-gris.” She then turned to exit the building leaving Sage to wonder what she meant.

Sage watched the bokor leave the premises. There was some truth in what Mrs. Suleiman was saying. She would watch out for Nick’s back when they were on a case because that was what partners did. Yet she couldn’t shake the feeling that the woman was implying something that felt way out of her league. She gave a slight shake of her head and went to go back to the room that was covered with their murder board.

****

Catherine looked up from her work and watched as Sage and Nick walked by, engrossed in some sort of conversation. She had to admit that she was surprised at the turnaround in terms of how they treated each other. It seemed that Grissom’s little experiment was or had worked. She may have spoken too soon when she saw Sage punch Nick in the upper arm but it was assuaged when Nick feigned mock hurt.

_Southern wars._

That was how Sage had described it and Catherine was inclined to believe that. She was just concerned about the newest CSI’s ability to fit in. She had heard about the whole thing with the FBI and heard what happened in interrogation. Of course that prompted her to dig deeper into Sage’s background and learn about a few more things. She understood better why the sheriff was gung ho for Sage’s employment but was willing to sit back and let Sage prove herself. That much was already evident with the way she carried on with Greg and Warrick.

She looked at the pile of torn papers on her desk and toyed with the idea of putting them together and reading the content. She thought better of it and swept the pieces into the wastebasket. It was like Grissom pointed out to her; if Sage had a problem he hoped that she would come to him or her for advice. Catherine knew from experience about giving a new person a chance since she could recall that she and Sara had butted heads when they first met and it wasn’t like Sage was a fresh out of the academy rookie.

Catherine thought some more and then went back to work. She would take a leaf out of Grissom’s book this time. After all she did read the FBI’s report on the Reynosa kidnapping and she liked the fact that Sage did what she had to for the sake of a child. That reminded her of herself when it came to children.

****

Greg was smiling as he watched Sage finishing paperwork. He heard about what had happened and caught a glimpse of what appeared to be friendly banter. Seemed that things were working out after all and judging by how she was writing and bobbing her head to her own tune, she was happy. He walked into the break room and gave a knock, “Hey heard you had a hell of a first case.”

Sage looked up from what she was writing and gave Greg a smile, “Seems like the water cooler discussion has already started.”

“Well you are pretty popular around here,” Greg replied teasing as he took a seat. “Most folks like the fact that you are friendly.”

“Now you’re just teasing,” Sage replied. She pointed with her pen for emphasis. She was wearing her glasses. Surprisingly they hadn’t been broken in the scuffle and even if they were, she had a spare pair. She was glad that she still had two pairs. “But I’ll let you get away with it this time because I like you,” she added teasing Greg.

Greg was smiling, “Glad to see that I’m held in such high esteem especially from the best organizer of DNA samples I’ve ever seen.”

“Now you’re flirting. You’re really on a role today.”

“Well I like to work fast,” Greg countered still smiling. “But seriously, everything work out for you?”

Sage was smiling and she wasn’t sure of what to say at first. She took in Greg’s demeanor who was smiling at her and genuinely curious as to what she thought. She replied, “I think it did… considering there was some good teamwork going on in here.”

“Come on. You CSIs do all the work around here.” Greg was smiling, meaning for it to be a joke and even threw in a half wave.

“No we don’t. We may get the glory on the public front but the real work is in there, in the lab,” Sage corrected the tech pointing with her pen for emphasis. “All the individual parts work together to create the whole in which we use to solve crimes and eventually put away the bad guys. It’s kind of like the system matrix model used to analyze parts of a whole.” She turned her gaze towards Greg and said, “You and the others… they’re important too.”

Greg could see the seriousness of Sage’s expression. “You’re really serious about this huh?”

Sage gave a slight shrug, “I learned a lot about teamwork growing up. Call it the military thing but I found it to be just as important outside that. I know a thing or two about being an underling.”

“Most would say that this was a step down,” Greg replied, inwardly pleased that she didn’t see him as a grunt to be run to the ground. “I mean you were a supervisor and now you’re back at the bottom.”

“We all gotta start somewhere, Greggo,” Sage replied smiling. She leaned back in her chair feeling like she was on top of the world. “Even them casino bosses had to start as low as a car jockey.” She smiled and gave a slight chuckle. “Listen to me talking like I know Vegas.”

“You’re talking like one,” Greg replied.

They laughed a little bit at that. Sage tried to finish what she was doing but couldn’t. She looked up and said, “Things did work out okay. Let’s just say that the perpetrators were caught and a community is free to exercise their first amendment rights.”

“The voodoo community,” Greg pointed out.

“Yeah.” Sage gave a slight smile at Greg before bending over to work on her report. “Now I have to work on the less glorious part of our work… paperwork. Can’t get anywhere without paperwork.”

“Tell me about it. By the way, thanks for the help on those samples and for doing the paperwork regarding prep.”

“Chain of evidence, but your welcome Greggo,” Sage replied looking up. “So aside from the rowing with the other slaves, anything else going on in the lab? And I don’t mean the looks that I occasionally catch.” She was chuckling as she said that since she still found it amusing that she was garnering this much interest and she was just doing her job.

“Well there is a pool going on how long it would be before you actually say yes to a date to someone from days,” Greg rattled off, “But I put a stop to that.”

“Meaning that I’m officially yours as a playmate in the lab?”

“Nice,” Greg replied grinning. He sobered though and added, “Actually I kind of said something that they would have to pass through a screening test. I mean I know you pick and choose who you want to go out with but… well I just made it clear that you are a nice person and not… you know.”

“I know. Thanks Greggo. I think I like being friends with you,” Sage replied getting the picture. “I haven’t forgotten out movie night. I’m thinking we better have a regular once a week thing and you can show me a bit more of Vegas.”

“I’d like that,” Greg said as he got up to get a cup of coffee. “Hey you need a refresher?”

“Sure,” Sage replied handing over her cup to Greg. She went back to the report she was working on and finished a few notations.

Greg poured a fresh cup occasionally glancing at Sage. He liked her a lot and it was nice to see that she seemed less tense than from before. He poured Sage’s cup and placed it within reach but not in danger of being knocked over. “There you go. Black the way you like it.”

Sage tasted it and made a slight face. “Ugh. This tastes like motor oil. I’m guessing someone else made the coffee?”

“Same person usually does,” Greg replied. “That’s why I blend my specialty when I can’t tolerate it anymore.”

“I wonder how anyone could tolerate it,” Sage replied after taking another taste. It was not the best cup of coffee she had ever tasted. It probably put hair on the chests of men. Oh that was a bad mental picture. She got up and dumped her coffee in the sink. She went to check the pot and the actual unit. “Is there a house brand that is made?”

Greg went over to the cupboard where the community coffee was held and showed it to her. “Not exactly like my Hawaiian Blue but…”

“It works. It just falls down to measurement of grounds per cup of water put in and…” Sage peered in the unit. She pulled out the filter and looked at it. The unit was okay. It seemed it was just the proportions. She finished, “And making sure that the heat is just about right,” and made a slight adjustment on the wiring.

Greg handed her items as she went about making a fresh batch of coffee. When it was finished, he tried a bit of it and looked at Sage. “This is good.”

“Nah. Just following a bit of advice Ripley, my old partner gave me. He was the one that turned me full onto coffee. It was sustenance in college but on the job it was like water,” Sage replied brushing of her ability. “Like I said, it was just finding the proportions of ground and water.” She poured herself a cup and drank some.

“Still is good.”

“Well don’t be spreading the word. Next thing you know, I become the official coffee maker,” Sage replied, “And the one everyone troubleshoots too when the thing dies.” She grinned as she said it indicating it was a joke.

“Oh no worries. I’m tempted to take you to the drive by chapel and marry you,” Greg flirted as he picked up his fresh cup. He headed towards the door and paused. He turned to look at Sage who was chuckling as she sat to finish what she was doing. He said, “I’m looking forward to more time in the lab with you.”

“Same here. Might even be a little bit of fun,” Sage replied in a teasing manner that was sort of flirting. “I was serious though earlier. You do good work.”

Greg smiled and gave a slight wave before leaving to head back to do his job. It left Sage alone to finish the last of one report and left her staring a bit at the case file that belonged to the feds. She knew she had to give it back and Culpepper had sort of demanded it back. It was a bit of a nasty reminder that there was the possibility that the sheriff would have her do more cases with the FBI. She wasn’t against helping them out but she didn’t relish the attitudes that came with it especially if they wanted to use her talent with criminals like she did on the Reynosa case.

Sighing Sage opened the file to the point that held the notes she had taken when she interviewed Nevarra and began to sort them out. She was going to have to write a cleaner version for their case and Culpepper’s so she might as well finish it. She checked her watch and noted that her shift was almost over. She had already booked in overtime since she was called in early by Nick. She wasn’t going to push it on this since there were going to be other cases that would require time beyond the shift and she had read the rules clearly.

Sighing, she went to put the file where they went to work on the next shift. Once she was finished she would return it to Culpepper. She made sure the file was secure and checked to make sure the evidence from the case was put back in the vault. She knew Nick did but it was force of habit to double check. It was the danger of this line of work with the whole chain of custody thing.

After making sure for peace of mind, Sage headed towards the locker room to retrieve her stuff. She ran into Sara and Catherine on the way there. “Hey, you checking out?” Sara looked at Sage as she started to walk in.

“Yeah,” Sage replied.

“I heard about what happened,” Catherine said, “Glad you both are okay.”

“Thanks,” Sage replied. “Nothing we couldn’t handle.”

Catherine was pleased with the answer and gave a nod and said goodbye. Sara lingered a bit and said, “Seriously, that was good work. I’d like to see that in action myself. Maybe next case?”

“Luck of the draw right?” Sage replied with a slight smile. “I’d like that.”

Sara gave a smile and left. Sage gave a slight smile and went into the locker room. She didn’t expect to see Nick in there thinking he would have bugged out after all that. He was busy putting the last of whatever in his locker. She made a slight face since she was sure that she had been a little too forward with the teasing earlier and giving that mock punch. It was still a new relationship and she thought that she may have overstepped her bounds.

She prayed she wasn’t seen as she went in and went to her locker and opened it. It wasn’t to happen though. She barely had pulled out her side bag when Nick said, “There you are. Been wondering when you’d get your nose out of paperwork.”

Sage gave a slight smile as she fixed the change of clothes she put in there just in case and replied softly, “Why is that? Aiming to see who can finish first?”

Nick shut his locker and walked over to stand by hers. He had noticed that she had spoken softly and wondered if something was up. “No. Just waiting until you clocked out.”

“Well I’m out,” Sage replied as she finished and shut her locker. She shouldered her bag over the shoulder and hooked the strap across her chest. She looked more like a UNLV student than ever. “Is there something that I can help with?”

“What’s with the politeness all of a sudden?” Nick gave a slight smile, wondering why she was behaving like a nervous rookie. “Ran out of rejoinders?”

“No,” Sage replied with a slight nod. “I got plenty of them. I just wasn’t sure of which one to use. I’m sure the ones with Texas references would push your buttons too much.” She was slightly smiling and her tone was teasing and mocking since she got the impression that he wanted banter.

“Yeah it would since I’ve been trying to figure out how you guessed correctly I was from Texas,” Nick replied.

“Takes one to know one,” Sage replied with a straight face that would have been comical. “Actually I had a college roommate from Texas and the twang just stuck. Besides you should have known I was from bayou country by my accent. I guess the adage that us Southerners know whose who… not so.”

“I guess not,” Nick replied with a chuckle. He cleared his throat slightly and continued, “Listen uh… I know we got off on the wrong foot when we started but you’re not bad Parker. You’re good at what you do.”

“Same to you, Stokes,” Sage replied. She noticed the expression on his face when she called him by his last name. “I can call ya Nick but that would imply something else wouldn’t it?” She gave a mock frown as she made her joke.

Nick caught on right away. He actually didn’t mind her calling him by name like that. It would be their thing. “Nah I think we should stick with the last name basis. People might start thinking we like each other. Can’t have that now can we?”

“No, we can’t,” Sage replied returning Nick’s smile with one of her own. She made a slight clearing of her throat. “Well I guess I better go.”

“Well I was thinking that maybe you’d consider having breakfast with me. My treat,” Nick said. It had been his intention to ask anyway. It was the least he could do and he actually found her banter quite fun. She had a way of getting someone to rise to a challenge.

Sage studied Nick for a moment, not sure what the intention was. Of course she could be making a big deal about nothing. She teased, “Are you sure this is not an attempt to poison me and get rid of me?”

“If I wanted to get rid of you, I’d find some other way,” Nick countered. “Seriously though, my treat Parker. Consider it like a job well done.”

Sage thought about it some more. He did admit in his way that he liked working with her and the apology was his own. She nodded, “Alright.”

Nick gave a smile and motioned for her to leave. “I got just the place.”

“Shall I drive?”

“If I say yes will you try to get us there in one piece?”

“Maybe.” Sage gave a mischievous grin as she walked out to her car. She almost laughed when Nick admired her wheels, a classic Dodge Challenger. She said then, “Of course I wouldn’t do anything stupid to my baby.”

Nick shot a look at her that was spoiled by the smile that emerged since she was chuckling and trying to prevent laughter from erupting. He got in and said, “You are evil.”

Sage laughed at that as she turned the keys in the ignition and the Challenger roared to life. “Maybe I should have let you drive but then no one would be ogling now would they.” She pulled out of the parking lot and headed out to the place that Nick suggested.

“Everyone likes a good looking beauty.”

“You know something Stokes, I think this might be the start of an interesting partnership.”

“Finally something we can agree on.”


End file.
